Y de repente tú
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Isabella ha estado enamorada de Jacob desde niña, y su deseo más profundo es casarse con él. Pero su padre tiene otros planes para ella y la obliga a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito del marqués de Cullen. Tras dos infelices años, su esposo muere e Isabella cree que por fin podrá reencontrar el amor junto a Jacob. Sin embargo, la vida le tiene preparada una amarga sorpresa.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva adaptación. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Voy a actualizar esta adaptación lunes, miércoles y viernes. Les dejo el argumento. Besos!**

_Isabella ha estado enamorada de Jacob desde que era una niña, y su deseo más profundo es casarse con él. Pero su ambicioso padre tiene otros planes para ella y la obliga a contraer matrimonio con Anthony, el primogénito del marqués de Cullen._

_Tras dos infelices años, Anthony muere e Isabella cree que por fin podrá reencontrar el amor junto a Jacob. Sin embargo, la vida le tiene preparada una amarga sorpresa. El pacto firmado por su familia la compromete a casarse con su cuñado, Edward Masen, a quien jamás ha visto. A pesar de que ella se opone totalmente al matrimonio, las alianzas pueden más, y sus súplicas caen en saco roto. No obstante, lo que empieza siendo una condena acabará convirtiéndose en una historia de amor marcada por el deseo y la atracción._

* * *

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_Maidstone (Inglaterra), 1847_

La voz del señor Biers rompió el silencio especulativo en el que se habían sumido los hombres que se encontraban reunidos en el amplio despacho del marqués de Cullen. Éste mantenía sus manos unidas a la espalda y escuchaba atentamente la lectura del documento que y él acababan de firmar. En ese momento, el señor Biers leyó la cláusula final:

—Y para que este acuerdo tenga validez legal, será necesario el nacimiento de un hijo varón de la unión de ambas familias.

Esa cláusula, impuesta por el señor Swan, obligaba al marqués de Cullen a unir su nombre y su casa a los de una familia de inferior categoría, perteneciente a la pequeña nobleza rural. Las propiedades del señor Swan colindaban con las suyas y además el hombre poseía un par de molinos que al marqués le permitirían ahorrar mucho dinero gracias al trato que habían firmado, ya que su plantación incluía grandes cultivos de cereal. A pesar de que durante muchos años había tratado de comprar los molinos al señor Swan, éste siempre se había negado, consciente de que, tarde o temprano, podría sacar mayor beneficio de ellos si tenía paciencia: el tiempo le había dado la razón. El aristócrata había estudiado junto a los más reputados ingenieros de su tiempo la posibilidad de construir al menos un molino en su finca, pero el río perdía fuerza al pasar por sus tierras y el poco caudal hacía inviable la construcción.

El marqués de Cullen apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea mientras observaba los ojillos mezquinos de su futuro consuegro brillar con ambición; notando cómo el desagrado se apoderaba de él, trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí mismo que no salía malparado del acuerdo: ganaba el derecho de por vida a utilizar los molinos y anexionaba la propiedad para sus descendientes, y además había encontrado una esposa para su hijo Anthony. Éste no había mostrado ningún interés hacia el matrimonio, ninguna inquietud por formar una familia y proporcionar así un heredero al título; en realidad, se pasaba el día haraganeando y llevaba una vida casi contemplativa. Se preguntó de manera fugaz cómo sería la hija menor del señor Swan; esperaba que resultase más agraciada que su padre, de modo que pudiera despertar algo de interés en su apático hijo mayor.

El señor Biers finalizó la lectura del documento, y tras confirmar la aprobación de las dos partes interesadas, se selló el trato con un apretón de manos. La euforia que el señor Swan sentía por el provechoso acuerdo al que habían llegado, con el que conseguía no sólo una sustanciosa suma económica sino además, y principalmente, unir su apellido al del marqués de Cullen, no le impidió inquietarse levemente al pensar en la reacción de Isabella cuando le comunicase la noticia. De sus tres hijas, era la más introvertida y rebelde, pero también la más hermosa y la única que aún permanecía soltera. Finalmente, decidió que poco importarían sus quejas y lamentos; el matrimonio con el futuro marqués de Cullen superaría con creces los matrimonios realizados por sus hermanas, y ella acabaría apreciando las ventajas de esa unión.

_Algunos días más tarde_

Isabella miraba a Jacob con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos chocolate. Las pequeñas piedras y los nudos de la descuidada hierba se clavaban inmisericordes en sus muslos pero ella apenas los sentía, atenta como estaba a la expresión del único hombre al que había amado en su vida.

El paisaje era bucólico. La primavera había irrumpido en el condado de Kent con tanta exuberancia que los pájaros y los insectos enloquecían atraídos por la fragancia de cientos de capullos en flor, y allí, donde las dos figuras se encontraban tristes y deprimidas desafiando con su apatía el entorno que despertaba rebosante de vida tras el duro invierno, se oía el ruido del arroyo que se encontraba a sus pies.

Nada de eso era percibido ni por Isabella ni por Jacob, ambos sumidos en la más oscura de las desesperaciones. El hombre acariciaba rítmica y nerviosamente los nudillos de la joven como resistiéndose a soltarla, a dejarla ir tan lejos y tan definitivamente de su lado. Se amaban desde que tenían uso de razón; se habían dado el que había sido el primer beso para ambos, habían sentido a un tiempo el despertar del deseo, habían compartido sueños e ilusiones, y sobre todo, habían creído con la inconsciencia y la seguridad que sólo da la juventud que estarían siempre juntos. Isabella estaba segura de llevar al menos diez de sus diecinueve años de vida amando a Jacob Black, y la posibilidad de perderlo le resultaba insoportable.

—¡Escapémonos!

Los ardientes ojos marrones taladraban ansiosos el rostro de Jacob, buscando en su expresión algo que apoyara la decisión que había tomado.

Jacob observó con infinita tristeza a Isabella, mientras pensaba que tener que renunciar a ella era, sin duda, lo más cruel que le había sucedido jamás. —Isabella, mi amor —repuso, y tragó saliva al tomar conciencia de que ya no tenía ningún derecho a llamarla así—, jamás arruinaría tu reputación...

Por primera vez en su vida, Isabella deseó que Jacob no fuera tan caballeroso, tan correcto, aunque se recordó a sí misma que ese rasgo de su carácter más que ningún otro había sido el responsable de que ella lo considerase el mejor de los hombres.

—Oh, Jacob, pero... ¡es horrible! —Isabella liberó sus manos de la caricia mecánica de la que eran objeto y escondió el rostro entre ellas—.Tendré que casarme con lord Masen, ese hombre extraño y horrible... ¡Jamás volveremos a estar juntos!

Jacob apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando reprimir el gemido de angustia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, pues sabía bien que lo que Isabella, su adorable y hermosa Isabella, decía era cierto. Lord Masen, primogénito del marqués de Cullen, había pedido su mano y, por supuesto, le había sido concedida. Mirando su sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, que ocultaba la cara que mantenía encerrada entre sus manos, y observando la manera en que los hombros se sacudían por culpa de sus ahogados sollozos, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Aproximándose, le rodeó los estrechos hombros con los brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Isabella se acurrucó contra él y aspiró hambrienta el familiar olor que tanto le gustaba. Jacob levantó la barbilla y, mirándola fijamente, dio un suspiro que sonó a rendición mientras se apoderaba de su boca.

No era la primera vez que Jacob la besaba; en efecto, lo había hecho tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Pero ese beso tenía el sabor de la despedida, y eso le confería un matiz de entrega y desesperación del que habían carecido los anteriores. Isabella probó el sabor de sus lágrimas y aceptó, resignada, la voracidad desconocida de Jacob, que parecía querer apoderarse de ella a través de la caricia de su lengua. Tras unos instantes, Isabella lo separó de sí, empujando suavemente su pecho. Se miraron con pesar, los negros ojos de él reflejados en los chocolates de ella.

—Entonces, esto es un adiós definitivo, ¿no?

La voz de Isabella se quebró, apabullada por el abatimiento.

—Sí... no... no sé... —Jacob la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella—. Para mí nunca habrá nadie más. Siempre te esperaré...

—¡Oh, Jacob!

Isabella empezó a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba al oír las apasionadas palabras de Jacob.

Algunos minutos después, ella se levantó y, pasando la mano por el rizado pelo negro de él, se marchó, diciéndose que permanecer allí más tiempo era alargar una agonía ineludible para ambos.

Jacob permaneció con la cabeza gacha, luchando por contener los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta, pues sabía que si les daba rienda suelta no sería capaz de parar. Por su mente pasaron miles de momentos vividos junto a Isabella. Eran vecinos, y desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando era una niña de nueve años —él tenía uno más— seria, observadora, sincera y valiente, la había amado sin reservas, y se había sentido la persona más afortunada del mundo al saberse correspondido.

Habían vivido todos esos años como si su amor fuese un hecho incuestionable, cuyo previsible final pasaba por la vicaría y la concepción de múltiples hijos... Nada había salido como ellos esperaban, y Jacob no sabía cómo reconstruir los pedazos de sus ilusiones y sueños rotos.

Un ruido a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Estaba convencido de que tras la marcha de Isabella se había quedado solo. Secándose disimuladamente los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta, se volvió para encontrarse con los enormes ojos color miel de su prima Renesmee.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

A su pesar sintió cómo el rubor escalaba por su rostro, al darse cuenta de que el tono ronco de su voz evidenciaba que había estado llorando.

—Estaba paseando y he oído voces...

Tímidamente Renesmee se acercó, se sentó a su lado y se limitó a observarlo con fijeza, de modo que el hombre se sintió incómodo.

Los padres de Renesmee habían fallecido víctimas del cólera hacía ya diez años, cuando ella tenía cinco, y la madre de Jacob, que era prima segunda de la madre de la pequeña, se había apresurado a acogerla. Como era viuda y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a casarse, el hecho de poder tener a la niña junto a ella se había convertido en un motivo de auténtica alegría. Renesmee había sido una niña cariñosa y encantadora, y la madre de Jacob no podría haberla querido más si hubiese sido hija suya.

Jacob se mostraba amable y condescendiente con ella, aunque a veces la pequeña lo fastidiaba sobremanera siguiéndolo a todas partes, como en ese momento.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más la mirada fija de la joven, se volvió hacia ella y bruscamente le espetó:

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella, sin embargo, no se amilanó por el tono brusco y preguntó a su vez:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada...

—Sí que te pasa. Has estado llorando.

Jacob apretó la mandíbula y se levantó del suelo para estirar las piernas, que notaba entumecidas.

—Es por Isabella, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió, sorprendido, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Isabella?

—Sé que os encontráis aquí, que a veces os besáis... Imagino que la amas...

Jacob se escandalizó por el hecho evidente de que los había estado espiando, pero extrañamente la naturalidad y el desparpajo de Renesmee le resultaron divertidos.

—Sí, la amo —dijo, y notó una rara opresión en el pecho al admitirlo, pues sabía que su amor no tenía posibilidades—, y ella me ama a mí —proclamó. Aun siendo absurdo revelarlo precisamente en ese momento, se sintió bien al hacerlo.

—Pero se va a casar con lord Masen, ¿verdad? Por eso llorabas.

Él no contestó, pero Renesmee comprendió perfectamente su angustiado silencio. Jacob percibió la mano de ella sobre la espalda y se sorprendió, puesto que no la había oído acercarse.

—Jacob, no estés triste. Algún día la olvidarás, volverás a enamorarte y te casarás con alguien que te amará con toda la intensidad de su corazón...

El joven se dio la vuelta y la agarró con firmeza de los brazos; agitándola con suavidad, exclamó apasionadamente:

—¡Jamás me casaré con nadie si no puedo hacerlo con Isabella!

Entonces la soltó y se encaminó, furioso, hacia la enorme casa de campo en la que ambos vivían.

Renesmee se quedó de pie, mirándolo mientras él se alejaba. Al fin, dejando escapar un enorme suspiro, caminó tras Jacob pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y dando distraídos puntapiés a los guijarros que encontraba en el sendero.

Una semana antes de la fecha de su boda con lord Masen, Isabella se negaba tercamente a probarse el vestido de novia. Se habían trasladado a Londres, donde tendría lugar el enlace. Sólo había tenido ocasión de ver a su prometido un par de veces, aunque le habían bastado para comprender que jamás podría sentir por ese hombre indiferente y altivo nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía por Jacob.

«¡Oh Jacob! ¿Tendré que resignarme a perderte para siempre?», pensó angustiada.

Desde que habían llegado a Londres hablaba con sus padres sólo lo imprescindible. Su madre le había rogado que fuese sensata y depusiera su actitud rebelde, y su padre había tratado de convencerla contándole algo sobre un ventajoso acuerdo para unir ambas propiedades, que eran colindantes. Tres días antes habían recibido al marqués de Cullen, padre de su futuro esposo, y al señor Biers, el circunspecto abogado que se ocupaba de los asuntos legales referidos al enlace. Su futuro suegro la había sorprendido gratamente. Se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta años, bastante alto aunque algo metido en carnes; tenía el pelo completamente blanco, con unas profundas entradas, y poseía unos astutos e inteligentes ojos verdes; su voz denotaba seguridad y firmeza. «Habría sido mejor que me hubieran prometido al padre en vez de al hijo», pensó Isabella con resentimiento. Su futuro marido, a pesar de compartir la altura y los ojos verdes del padre, carecía del vigor y la inteligencia de éste, y además tenía los pómulos algo descolgados, bolsas bajo los ojos y una expresión permanente de hastío e indiferencia. Había sido cortés e incluso solícito, pero ella estaba demasiado mal dispuesta y le costaba mucho encontrar alguna cualidad apreciable en él.

Su madre se había comportado durante la visita del marqués de Cullen con tanta amabilidad que había rozado el servilismo, lo que había provocado que Isabella se avergonzara. A fin de cuentas, ellos no eran precisamente unos pobretones. Su padre pertenecía a la pequeña nobleza rural, al igual que Jacob, y poseía extensas y fértiles tierras de pastos donde se alimentaban más de mil cabezas de ovejas suffolk, además de una enorme casa de campo y la coqueta residencia londinense en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Tanto Isabella como sus hermanas mayores, Alice y Rosalie, habían recibido una esmerada educación, y estas últimas habían contraído matrimonios muy ventajosos, aunque el suyo los superaría con creces, según pensó irónicamente.

El rencor volvió a apoderarse de Isabella. Su padre no necesitaba más dinero, y ella habría sido absolutamente feliz casándose con Jacob, pese a haber tenido que conformarse con menos. De hecho, tampoco podía decirse que el joven fuese precisamente un indigente. Su padre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, pero también poseía una gran hacienda, y su madre provenía de una buena familia que había aportado una más que generosa dote a la boda.

Sintiendo cómo el desánimo se apoderaba de ella al pensar en Jacob, se dirigió hacia la sala de las visitas, donde se hallaba el pequeño piano de cola Mignon; en la casa de campo donde habitualmente residían, tenía un Steinway de tres cuartos de cola, pues era una pianista excepcional. Una vez allí se sentó frente al teclado, acariciándolo pensativamente, antes de acometer con pasión la ejecución de la balada para piano número uno de Chopin.

El día de su boda pasó como un sueño, y a pesar de que se obligó a disimular para no dar pie a habladurías, lo cierto fue que lo vivió como el más triste de su vida. Rezó durante toda la jornada para conseguir un aplazamiento de su noche nupcial y supuso que Dios había oído sus plegarias cuando su esposo manifestó un gran cansancio y se despidió de ella con un simple gesto. Isabella se sintió tan aliviada que podría haber bailado una giga ella sola.

Una semana más tarde no tuvo tanta suerte. Tras la visita de su esposo, permanecía despierta, tapada hasta el cuello y vestida con un amplio camisón de batista y encaje; tenía que esforzarse mucho para evitar que lágrimas de humillación y dolor escaparan de sus ojos, y sólo podía pensar en cuán diferente habría sido la pérdida de su virginidad junto a Jacob. Estaba segura de que habría sido un acto bonito y tierno, consecuencia natural del enorme amor que se profesaban, y que tras ese momento no hubiera padecido la sordidez y la vergüenza de haberse entregado a alguien por quien no sentía afecto alguno y que tampoco parecía experimentar nada especial por ella.

A su pesar, volvió a recordar los instantes que acababa de pasar junto a Anthony. Su esposo había llegado, la había saludado con parquedad y se había metido en su cama tras asegurarle que intentaría hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible. En ese sentido, había cumplido su palabra, porque cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba de nuevo sola, dolorida y deprimida. Volver a pensar en Jacob y los tiernos abrazos que habían compartido hizo que las lágrimas que llevaba casi toda la noche conteniendo se desbordaran y resbalaran sin control por sus mejillas. No sabía cómo afrontaría el resto de su vida con el hombre que ahora era su esposo y por el que sólo era capaz de sentir una fría repugnancia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Selva amazónica (Brasil), 1849_

Edward Masen permanecía tumbado sobre la espesa y alta hierba que rodeaba aquel remanso del río Negro; un enorme ejemplar de manatí macho de al menos tres metros se hallaba allí, alimentándose de la vegetación que crecía en el fondo. Había calculado que aproximadamente cada cinco minutos salía a tomar aire y no quería realizar ningún movimiento que lo espantara, ya que pretendía comprobar si estaba solo o formaba parte de algún pequeño grupo, y ése era el sitio ideal para observarlos, a pesar de que llevaba más de dos horas completamente inmóvil, soportando el húmedo y pegajoso calor de julio y los insectos que revoloteaban cerca de él.

Había recorrido muchísimos kilómetros de selva, que en algunos puntos era realmente peligrosa, hasta hallar ese lugar en el que llevaba acampado, junto con su equipo, dos nativos y Tanya, casi un mes. Allí hacía el seguimiento de un pequeño grupo de manatíes que solía descansar y alimentarse en el remanso, y ya había tomado un buen número de notas, de modo que podía afirmar casi con total seguridad que conocía perfectamente los hábitos de esos extraños mamíferos acuáticos. Desde hacía dos días venía observando a ese ejemplar en concreto y tenía la sospecha de que tal vez fuera demasiado viejo, y por eso prefería estar solo y alejado del grupo.

Un movimiento en el agua le anunció que el manatí iba a salir para tomar aire de nuevo y él se acomodó con el catalejo para contemplarlo mejor. Cuando emergió aún movía la boca para masticar un gran manojo de hierba y, al hacerlo, meneaba las abultadas cerdas que tenía sobre los labios; todavía no sabía para qué servían esos pelos gruesos, aunque sospechaba que estaban relacionados con su forma de alimentarse.

Justo en ese momento se oyó a su espalda el crujido de una rama, y puesto que los manatíes carecían de orejas, el animal debió ver algún movimiento extraño que lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente bajo el agua, siguiendo el caudal tranquilo del río.

Edward, enfadado, se volvió con los claros ojos verdes entrecerrados.

Tras él, con expresión contrita, se hallaba Félix, uno de los ayudantes que había reclutado en Río. Félix retorcía entre sus nudosas manos oscuras un sombrero de paja que utilizaba para protegerse del sol.

—Me desculpe, señor. —Su dominio del inglés era deleznable, así que se entendían en una mezcolanza de inglés y portugués—. Venía a decirle que esta tarde iré a la vila a por provisiones...

Suspirando, Edward se levantó y se sacudió distraídamente las hojas e insectos que habían quedado pegados en su fino pantalón de algodón.

Llevaba una camisa de lino arremangada y con el cuello abierto hasta casi la mitad del pecho.

—Está bien, Félix. Volvamos al campamento y te daré dinero.

Edward estaba seguro de que, además de para las provisiones, el hombre utilizaba el dinero que le daba para tomar algunos vasos de cachaza, pero nunca se lo había reprochado, pues comprendía que los días pasados en la selva se le hacían monótonos y largos a un hombre joven como él.

Generalmente, Félix pasaba la noche en el pueblo cuando iba a por provisiones y volvía a la mañana siguiente. En el tosco campamento quedaban Demetri, Tanya y él mismo. Demetri era un hombrón taciturno y solitario al que había contratado más que nada para disuadir a los cazadores furtivos y a los ladrones que pudiesen encontrar en el camino.

Jamás había manifestado ningún interés por acompañar a Félix al pueblo, y Edward se preguntaba si acaso no estaría huyendo de la justicia, dado su esmero a la hora de evitar lugares concurridos. Aunque reconocía que el hombre podía resultar perturbador, él no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de sus intenciones, y no lo hacía.

Al llegar a su tienda encontró a Tanya tumbada en la hamaca, abanicándose con una enorme hoja y tarareando una melancólica cancioncilla que hablaba sobre un pajarillo atrapado en una jaula. Se preguntó si ella se sentía así, pero en seguida desechó ese pensamiento: él no la había obligado a acompañarlo; de hecho, Tanya casi había tenido que suplicárselo. La había conocido en Río mientras él hacía sus pesquisas y reunía el equipo necesario para continuar su investigación sobre los manatíes en la selva, y de inmediato se había sentido atraído por el innegable magnetismo sexual de la joven. Esa misma noche, en la sencilla habitación de su hotel, habían hecho el amor con desenfreno.

En ese momento, Tanya se levantó al verlo entrar, y uno de sus generosos pechos escapó por el holgado escote de su vestido suelto de algodón. Ella se lo recolocó automáticamente mientras lo saludaba: —¡Meu querido! ¡Qué pronto vuelves hoy! Al sol aún le quedan algunas horas en el cielo.

Tanya hablaba bastante bien su idioma; probablemente había tenido contacto con ingleses con anterioridad.

—Lo sé, pero Félix tiene que ir al pueblo...

Sin añadir nada más, cogió la cartera de cuero en la que guardaba documentos y papeles y sacó unas monedas. Después salió de la tienda.

Se acercó al lugar donde almacenaban el agua recogida del río y se lavó. Se quitó la camisa y sumergió la cabeza dentro de la enorme tinaja, tratando de refrescarse. Había elegido el mes de julio para realizar su estudio de campo por ser de los más secos de la selva, pero el calor era agobiante y los insectos los acosaban, inmisericordes. Tras el breve aseo, le entregó a Félix las monedas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tienda que compartía con Tanya. Era inútil reanudar la vigilancia en el remanso, pues conocía lo suficientemente bien las costumbres del enorme manatí como para saber que ya no volvería, así que pensó en emplear las horas que quedaban hasta el anochecer de una forma más placentera. Debía reconocer que, pese a su reserva inicial, el hecho de que la mujer estuviera allí aliviaba mucho el tedio de sus noches.

Tanya lo vio entrar con el cobrizo cabello húmedo y la camisa en la mano, y volvió a admirarlo en silencio; era sin duda el hombre más magnífico con el que había estado, y había tenido muchísimos amantes.

Era alto, de anchos hombros y cintura estrecha, y su rostro, virilmente hermoso, tenía una mandíbula marcada que se afinaba en la barbilla hendida y unos labios bien definidos.

Además, Edward sabía exactamente qué hacer con una mujer. En sus ojos supo leer que la deseaba en ese momento y, con parsimonia, comenzó a deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo, acariciando sus curvas a la vez que lo hacía. Primero dejó al descubierto sus grandes pechos, luego su fina cintura y sus anchas caderas, y cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies, mojó uno de sus dedos y se lo pasó por el pubis, observando excitada cómo la erección del hombre se hacía evidente.

En dos zancadas, Edward salvó la distancia que los separaba, le dio la vuelta sobre la hamaca y, bajándose los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar salir su miembro dolorosamente excitado, la penetró desde atrás con fuerza, haciendo que un gemido escapara de los labios de la mujer.

Notando que su orgasmo estaba cerca, la acarició rítmicamente con los dedos en el punto más sensible y, cuando oyó a Tanya gemir con fuerza al llegar al clímax, dio una profunda embestida, salió y se derramó fuera. Permaneció abrazado a la mujer, y cuando su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal, cogió uno de los trapos que usaban para secarse y limpió a Tanya.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno compuesto por galletas y té, Edward se disponía a reanudar la vigilancia del remanso esperando encontrar de nuevo al manatí solitario cuando vio llegar en la pequeña barca que usaban para desplazarse a Félix. Éste, en cuanto lo divisó, le hizo señas con la mano, y Edward decidió esperar al advertir la agitación del hombre. Sin duda, tenía algo importante que decirle.

En cuanto la barca se acercó a la orilla, Edward se dispuso a amarrarla al poste de madera que habían puesto a tal fin, mientras Demetri cogía las bolsas que le tendía Félix.

—Dime, Félix, ¿qué pasa?

—Señor, me han dado este mensagem para usted que llegó por telegrama... —A la vez que le tendía un arrugado papel, añadió—: Me han dicho que es muy urgente.

Extrañado, Edward lo tomó y lo abrió con brusquedad. De un rápido vistazo leyó que su hermano Anthony había muerto de tuberculosis y que debía regresar inmediatamente a Inglaterra. Miró la fecha que aparecía en la parte de arriba; habían pasado dos meses.

«¡Dios mío! Anthony ha muerto...»

La relación con su hermano mayor había sido cuando menos distante debido a la diferencia de edad entre ambos —el otro tenía doce años más que él— y a los diferentes intereses de cada uno. Anthony era todo lo que un noble debía ser: frío, glacial e indiferente. Pasaba los días durmiendo y las noches en su club. Jamás había manifestado ningún interés por nada distinto a cazar o vestir bien, y Edward no podía culparlo por ello. Desde pequeño lo habían educado para ser el futuro marqués de Cullen y se había tomado su destino con la misma pasividad con la que lo había emprendido todo en la vida. Él, en cambio, había podido dedicarse a su gran pasión, a pesar de la oposición paterna. Siempre le había interesado la biología y seguía los estudios de Pasteur, Mendel, Darwin... y todos y cada uno de ellos. Más tarde había sido colaborador de sir Aro Volturi, biólogo responsable del museo de Historia Natural de Londres, y con él había aprendido todo lo que sabía sobre la vida en la selva amazónica.

Fascinado por el extraño mamífero del que había oído hablar, que habitaba las aguas dulces de la selva y poseía senos de mujer según los nativos, había decidido dedicarse a su estudio, primero a través de todos los documentos y escritos que había sobre el tema, para lo cual no le había importado viajar hasta España, donde se conservaban las primeras descripciones del animal realizadas por los conquistadores españoles.

Nunca había permitido que nada ni nadie le indicara qué camino debía seguir, aunque la muerte de su hermano lo cambiaba todo y no alcanzaba a comprender las implicaciones que ese suceso tendría para su vida.

Edward se encontraba algo aturdido y entristecido. A pesar de no haber mantenido nunca una estrecha relación con Anthony, lamentaba profundamente su muerte. Su hermano sólo tenía cuarenta y dos años, y ni siquiera sabía si dejaba hijos, aunque suponía que sí, pues creía recordar que un par de años antes había contraído matrimonio. Eso lo liberaría a él de tener que aceptar el título. No le importaba demasiado verse obligado a regresar a Londres, a fin de cuentas su trabajo en la selva amazónica estaba casi terminado y quería exponer sus conclusiones a toda la comunidad científica; pero asumir las responsabilidades del título, bien, eso ya era algo muy distinto, aunque debía reconocer que prácticamente ignoraba cuáles eran esas obligaciones.

Se dispuso a recoger el campamento sin perder tiempo, ya que le quedaba un larguísimo viaje de vuelta. Debería saldar cuentas con Félix y Demetri, y le dejaría un generoso regalo también a Tanya. La echaría de menos, pero ni por un segundo había pensado en mantenerla a su lado; eso no formaba parte del acuerdo que ambos mantenían, y ella lo tenía claro, pues él se había asegurado de que así fuera en cuanto comenzaron su relación.

En ese momento, el objeto de sus pensamientos le tocó el brazo.

Había estado observando cómo Edward se quedaba con la vista perdida y su mirada se ensombrecía tras leer el mensaje que Félix le había traído del pueblo, y una extraña sensación de fatalidad se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

Él la miró unos segundos y, apartando la vista, contestó:

—Mi hermano ha fallecido. Debo regresar a Inglaterra.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? Hace dos meses que murió. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en volver a Londres?

Tanya permaneció callada. Sabía que ese momento había de llegar alguna vez, pero no estaba preparada para dejarlo tan pronto. Secretamente había esperado que él le pidiera que lo acompañara hasta Inglaterra, ya que desde que tenía uso de razón había soñado con mejorar su vida y convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante y respetado que le pudiera comprar vestidos a la moda y hermosas joyas... Pero la mirada de Edward le había dicho que no se la llevaría, y ella nada podía reprocharle. Desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos él le había dejado bien claro que alguna vez volvería a su país y que sólo buscaba una relación temporal, a lo que ella había accedido encantada. Con el paso de los días y en vista de que él no parecía cansarse de ella, había comenzado a soñar con que tal vez la mantendría a su lado de forma duradera. Sus ilusiones se derrumbaron en ese momento.

Taciturna, observó cómo impartía órdenes a Félix y Demetri para recoger el campamento y cómo se dirigía por última vez al remanso en el que había pasado tantas horas en ese último mes.

Isabella se levantó de la mesa e inclinó la cabeza cortésmente hacia el lugar que ocupaba su suegro. Hacía ya casi cuatro meses que había enviudado y todavía le seguía pareciendo un sueño todo lo que le había sucedido durante los dos últimos años.

—¿Te retiras ya a tu habitación?

—Creo que tocaré un poco el piano antes de acostarme.

—Muy bien. Que sea algo de Beethoven; sabes que es mi preferido.

Ella volvió a asentir, apretando los labios. Era increíble lo autoritario y arrogante que era ese hombre, y aunque ella había llegado a apreciar el sentido práctico y el predecible carácter del marqués de Cullen, debía reconocer que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas. Cuando Anthony murió había permanecido unos pocos días apesadumbrado y serio, pero en seguida había vuelto a acometer sus tareas con la vitalidad acostumbrada, empezando por escribir un telegrama a su hijo menor, que por lo visto se encontraba en la selva amazónica.

Isabella pensó en lo distintos que debían ser los dos hermanos, ya que no podía imaginar a Anthony haciendo algo tan audaz como trasladarse a un lugar recóndito del mundo para estudiar especies animales. Había lamentado la muerte de su esposo sólo porque era otro ser humano al que conocía, pero si era sincera consigo misma jamás había logrado sentir el más mínimo afecto por él. Eran dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa, la enorme mansión del marqués de Cullen; se trataban con cortesía y se veían poquísimo, pues su esposo se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo.

Al principio de su matrimonio, él acudía a visitarla una vez por semana para cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Ella soportaba esos encuentros con estoicismo; cerraba los ojos y pensaba en los arreglos florales que pretendía hacer, en la redecoración de la enorme casa de campo, ya que contaba con permiso de su suegro para ello, o en la nueva partitura que se disponía a tocar. Los encuentros, gracias a Dios, nunca se prolongaban más de diez minutos; después ella se lavaba y rezaba por haber quedado embarazada para verse así libre de las indeseadas atenciones de su esposo. Eso jamás ocurrió, aunque seis meses después de su boda él dejó de acudir cada semana y lo hacía una vez al mes, y durante el último año ni siquiera eso. Isabella se había sentido profundamente agradecida y dispuesta a seguir soportando una vida a medias.

Pero tras la muerte de su esposo una idea le rondaba la cabeza con insistencia: ya era libre y sabía que Jacob seguía amándola de la misma forma en que ella lo amaba a él; las encendidas cartas de amor que ambos intercambiaban así lo confirmaban, y además habían tenido ocasión de verse en persona. De eso hacía medio año, cuando Anthony había enfermado.

Su suegro había insistido en que fuera a visitar a sus padres para minimizar el riesgo de contagio, y aunque ella al principio se había negado por sentido del deber hacia su esposo, pronto se había dado cuenta de que su presencia en nada consolaba a Anthony, que no parecía sentir ningún alivio al tenerla allí, sino todo lo contrario; siempre pedía que lo atendiera su ayuda de cámara o la señora Clearwater, el ama de llaves. Así que, a pesar de que la relación con sus progenitores dejaba mucho que desear, había preparado sus maletas y se había marchado más contenta de lo que habría querido admitir.

Al tercer día de su estancia en Maidstone, Jacob, junto con su madre y su prima Renesmee, había acudido a visitarla; a fin de cuentas habían sido vecinos toda la vida. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar a solas, pero en un aparte, mientras sus madres se despedían, él, ignorando desconsideradamente a Renesmee, había tomado su mano y, mientras le besaba el dorso, había murmurado: «Mi corazón sigue perteneciéndote».

Ella no había podido responderle, pues en ese momento la madre de Jacob se había acercado, pero la mirada intensa de sus ojos negros le había hecho saber que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos. Esa imagen la había sostenido todos esos largos meses, y aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, ahora que era libre sólo pensaba en volver a reunirse con Jacob y, cuando pudiera, casarse con él y cumplir así el destino para el que estaba segura que había nacido.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de su esposo y aún estaban de luto riguroso. Vestía completamente de negro y las cortinas de la casa estaban echadas para impedir el paso de la luz del sol. Ese ambiente opresivo la ahogaba, por eso salía cada vez más a menudo a pasear, mientras fantaseaba con el momento en que, por fin, pudiese unirse a Jacob.

La casa debería seguir así seis meses más, aunque ella tendría que estar dos años vistiendo de negro; era lo que se estilaba entre la alta sociedad. No obstante, allí, en el campo, las costumbres se relajaban bastante, así que tal vez al cabo de un año podría llevar el medio luto. Pensaba aguantar seis meses más en Cullen Manor, la residencia de su suegro, y luego se iría a la casa de sus padres, donde podría estar cerca de Jacob, hasta que pudiese casarse de nuevo.

Con ese prometedor pensamiento se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el piano, abrió la tapa y, con decisión, comenzó a interpretar el tercer movimiento de la sonata para piano número veintitrés de Beethoven, que llamaban Appassionata.

En la biblioteca, mientras fumaba un puro y tomaba un whisky, el sexto marqués de Cullen entrecerraba los ojos, complacido, oyendo los enérgicos acordes del piano mientras pensaba que su nuera tenía demasiado fuego. Casarla con Anthony había sido como tratar de unir un caballo de pura raza con una oveja, pero era mucho lo que ambas partes habían ganado con esa unión y aún le seguía interesando que el acuerdo continuara en pie, pues no había habido descendencia que asegurara el patrimonio.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, katyms13, nanys sanz, rosmarlin y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Jacob sonreía condescendientemente observando cómo Renesmee golpeaba la bola para tratar de colarla en el hoyo. Llevaban toda la tarde en el jardín, donde había construido un circuito de golf, deporte que se había puesto muy de moda y que le resultaba muy relajante. Aunque estaban a mediados de septiembre, los días aún permitían ese tipo de actividades al aire libre, y Renesmee le había rogado que le enseñase a jugar aprovechando que no estaba lloviendo. Le había resultado imposible negarse a su ruego cuando ella lo había mirado con sus adorables ojos color miel y había fruncido la boquita en un delicioso mohín, así que allí se encontraba, mirando cómo la joven golpeaba la bola con un estilo deleznable y jadeaba, sorprendida, al ver que quedaba al menos a tres metros de distancia del hoyo. La verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Renesmee era una joven animosa y espontánea, que lo hacía sonreír muy a menudo. Parecía mentira que fuese la misma chiquilla seria y desconfiada que había llegado doce años antes... De hecho, ya no era precisamente una chiquilla; había dejado de llevar vestidos cortos y ahora se recogía su abundante cabello en un moño bajo, lo cual le hacía parecer algo mayor de los diecisiete años que tenía.

En ese momento lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jacob? Lo he hecho todo tal y como me has dicho y la bola ni siquiera se ha acercado al hoyo.

Jacob no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad crees que has hecho todo lo que te he dicho?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo más enfurruñada aún.

—No has parado de balancearte como un péndulo antes de golpear la bola, y luego has dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo extraño es que la bola no haya acabado en Londres...

—¡Oh, vamos! No ha estado tan mal.

—Si tú lo dices...

Entonces se oyó la voz de la madre de Jacob, que lo llamaba desde el porche.

—¿Qué sucede, madre? —preguntó él, levantando la voz y volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Ha llegado una carta para ti!

Jacob suspiró con fastidio. La verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Seguramente se trataba de la misiva anual que le enviaba el señor Jenks, el administrador con el que habían trabajado sucesivamente su padre y ahora él mismo.

—Luego la leeré.

—Parece importante, hijo. —Su madre se había acercado a ellos con un sobre lacrado en las manos—. Lleva el sello del marqués de Cullen.

Jacob lanzó al suelo el palo que sostenía y tomó el sobre que su madre le estaba tendiendo; después, se dirigió hacia la casa sin despedirse ni lanzar siquiera una mirada hacia atrás. Su madre lo siguió a la vez que decía: —No tardes en volver, Renesmee. Pronto comenzará a refrescar.

Renesmee se quedó mirando cómo ambos se marchaban mientras una repentina ráfaga de aire frío hizo que se abrazara a sí misma. Luego, dando un gran suspiro, se dispuso a recoger las bolas y los palos que Jacob había dejado abandonados en el suelo; «como me deja a mí cada vez que tiene noticias de lady Masen», pensó con resignación. Se preguntó, y no era la primera ocasión, si Jacob alguna vez lograría olvidar a esa mujer que parecía significarlo todo para él.

Por su parte, Jacob leía gozoso las líneas en las que Isabella le anunciaba que volvía a ser una mujer libre. Cuando terminó, decidió encerrarse en su habitación a pensar en las implicaciones que eso tendría en su vida mientras su corazón, alborozado, empezaba a creer que aún era posible hacer realidad el sueño más acariciado.

Edward abrió los ojos y parpadeó, desorientado. Había llegado la noche anterior y, como ya era demasiado tarde, sólo había encontrado despiertos al ama de llaves y a su padre. Éste le había dado un breve abrazo y le había dicho que se fuera a descansar, que ya hablarían al día siguiente. Le habían preparado su antigua habitación y, cinco minutos después de llegar, la señora Clearwater le había subido una bandeja con la cena. A pesar de lo agotado que se sentía, comió con apetito la deliciosa comida y, tras darse un rápido baño que consiguió relajarlo hasta dejarlo adormilado, se metió en la cama y al instante se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una asombrosa buena disposición hacia lo que esa nueva etapa de su vida le depararía. Le había agradado volver a su hogar. Llevaba más de dos años fuera de Inglaterra y la familiar bruma que abrazaba los verdes prados que rodeaban Cullen Manor le había parecido el paisaje más fascinante del mundo después del húmedo calor que había soportado en la selva, aunque encontrar los cortinajes echados y a la señora Clearwater de luto le había hecho comprender de golpe por qué estaba allí. Bien, ese día hablaría con su padre, y todas sus dudas respecto al futuro que le aguardaba se resolverían.

No contaba con ayuda de cámara, así que se vistió y se peinó el cobrizo cabello hacia atrás como solía hacer, aunque siempre se le venía sobre la frente un rebelde mechón al que Edward ya había acabado por acostumbrarse. Una vez vestido y aseado, bajó la escalinata que conducía hacia el salón para tomar el desayuno y no pudo evitar notar cómo su boca se hacía agua ante la gran variedad de alimentos que se mostraban en la mesa auxiliar. Acostumbrado a comidas escasas y poco variadas, los platos de jamón, judías, huevos, bollos de nueces y mantequilla le parecían el colmo de la opulencia, así que se dedicó a la tarea de desayunar con entusiasmo y apetito. Justo cuando se disponía a servirse otro huevo escalfado apareció su padre y se sentó frente a él en la gran mesa que presidía el comedor. Mientras la doncella le servía té en silencio, el hombre aprovechó para estudiar a su hijo. Se le veía moreno, sano y más delgado que la última vez que habían coincidido; el aura de seguridad y fuerza que siempre había poseído se había acentuado, y el marqués de Cullen supo que su hijo era un hombre de principios, que no se doblegaría ante nada ni nadie y que siempre haría lo que él considerase mejor. A pesar de prever problemas, no pudo evitar sentirse inundado de orgullo paterno. Su hijo Anthony había sido muy diferente, acomodaticio y sin ambiciones. Lo había amado también, pero reconocía que el carácter de su primogénito había sido muy distinto al suyo propio y jamás lo había aceptado del todo.

—Padre, lamenté mucho conocer la muerte de mi hermano...

Su padre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; nunca se había sentido cómodo mostrando sus sentimientos ni expresando su dolor. Edward lo sabía y hacía mucho tiempo que eso ya no le importaba, pero durante su niñez se había sentido frustrado más veces de las que podía recordar por la frialdad y la distancia con las que su progenitor los había tratado de niños. Él se había rebelado contra todas las imposiciones paternas como una forma de hacerse notar, y esa actitud había provocado memorables peleas entre ambos. —Él... ¿sufrió mucho?

—No creo. —En el semblante de su padre se dibujó un claro gesto de pesar—. La última fase de la enfermedad la pasó inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y su viuda? ¿Está muy afectada?

El marqués miró atentamente a su hijo antes de responder. Edward aún no había conocido a Isabella ni conocía los planes que tenía para ellos, así que cualquier información que le proporcionara ahora sería importante para sus decisiones futuras. Pensó que lo más razonable sería responder con la verdad.

—Ella lamentó su muerte, por supuesto, y se interesó mucho por él cuando supo que había enfermado... Prácticamente tuvimos que obligarla a que se marchara para evitar que se contagiara... pero... bueno, no está sufriendo si es eso lo que me preguntas. —A pesar de llevar el luto riguroso que imponía la buena sociedad, Isabella había dejado de pensar en su esposo hacía ya mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro—. Ellos no formaban un matrimonio muy unido... Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Sí, lo sabía; personas que se unían por intereses que casi nunca tenían nada que ver con el amor y que vivían como amables extraños toda la vida sin nada en común más que los hijos.

—¿Tuvo algún hijo mi hermano?

—No.

Saber eso hizo que sintiera una punzada de pena por Anthony, pues había pasado por la vida sin dejar ningún tipo de huella de su presencia.

Su padre se levantó en ese momento y le dijo:

—Dentro de diez minutos me gustaría verte en mi despacho. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Por supuesto.

Había llegado el momento de conocer en qué consistirían exactamente sus nuevas responsabilidades. Saber que no tenía ningún sobrino le había hecho comprender que él sería el heredero del título, y no era que ese hecho le desagradara especialmente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a su padre aún se le veía fuerte como un roble. Suponía que debía conocer a fondo todo lo concerniente a la administración de la tierra y los negocios familiares, que por lo que él sabía se limitaban a varios barcos mercantes.

Bueno, eso no sería ningún problema siempre que pudiera proseguir con su trabajo y mantenerse al margen de la cerrada sociedad londinense, en la que tan incómodo se sentía y a la que, secretamente, despreciaba.

Isabella deambulaba furiosa por la casa. Una semana antes su padre había estado allí, y en cuanto ella lo vio, sintió un horrible escalofrío premonitorio, pues jamás había acudido a ese lugar y no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual pudiese haberlo hecho en ese momento. Apenas la saludó, se metió en el despacho del marqués de Cullen, de modo que la desconfianza de Isabella se convirtió en nefasta certeza... ¿Qué podrían estar tramando ahora su padre y su suegro? No tardó mucho en enterarse, y cuando la convocaron para anunciarle que se casaría con su cuñado, el estupor le hizo tomar asiento bruscamente.

—Pero ¿qué locura es ésta? —había exclamado, atónita.

—Hija mía, el hecho de no haber tenido descendencia hace que la unión deba prolongarse para mantener los acuerdos a los que habíamos llegado el marqués de Cullen y yo.

Isabella se había sentido como un buey al que truecan por cualquier otra cosa. Nadie tenía en cuenta su opinión y sus sentimientos.

—Me niego a volver a contraer matrimonio contra mis deseos —había asegurado, y en su tono de voz había quedado patente la furia.

—Isabella, no seas necia...

—¡No soy necia! ¡Se trata de mi vida, padre! ¡Mi vida!

Entonces su padre adoptó una expresión inescrutable que, sin embargo, Isabella conocía muy bien y que básicamente venía a decir que el tema estaba ya zanjado.

—¡Eres despreciable! ¡Jamás te he importado nada!

El rostro de su padre continuó impasible. No había acusado el insulto y miró a su hija con desdén, como si tratase con una niña pequeña atacada por una rabieta. El marqués de Cullen había asistido impávido a toda la escena, consciente, como lo era también Isabella, de que ésta nada podía hacer para evitar su destino. Las mujeres tenían poco que decir respecto al control de sus propias vidas. Deseó haber concebido un hijo de su esposo que la hubiese librado de volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Se acordó de Jacob, ya que pocos días antes le había enviado una carta en la que le anunciaba que, por fin, era una mujer libre, y ahora de nuevo volvía a experimentar el que sus sueños se alejaran sumiéndola en la pesadilla de tener que unirse a un hombre al que no conocía de nada.

Iba pensando en todo eso cuando las voces provenientes del despacho del marqués la hicieron detenerse; sonaban airadas y a todas luces se trataba de dos personas discutiendo. Pudo reconocer la voz de su suegro y sobre ésta una profunda voz masculina desconocida. Isabella, con su educado oído musical, apreció los matices graves de la que, sin ninguna duda, debía ser la voz de su cuñado.

La noche anterior, mientras se disponía a acostarse, Kristie, su doncella, le había hablado emocionada de la llegada del hombre y había tratado de describírselo con pelos y señales, lanzando sonoros suspiros por su supuesta apostura; pero Isabella no había mostrado la más mínima curiosidad al respecto. No quería saber nada de él y había decidido hacer lo que fuese necesario para evitar ese matrimonio, aunque la única solución que se le ocurría era escapar y comprometer su reputación; aun así, estaba segura de que Jacob la respaldaría esa vez si fuese preciso. Al oír cómo la voz del marqués de Cullen se elevaba hasta convertirse en un grito colérico, no pudo reprimir la curiosidad y, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la observaba, se acercó a la pesada puerta de madera y pegó la oreja.

—¡No soy un semental! ¡Y no voy a permitir que me utilices como tal!

—No es eso lo que he oído... Además, debes pensar en el título. Tienes responsabilidades que asumir, y te guste o no, cumplir el acuerdo que sellé con el señor Swan es una de ellas.

Al oír a su suegro nombrar a su padre, Isabella supo que le había planteado el tema del matrimonio, y un nuevo motivo para la esperanza se abrió paso en su pecho, pues era evidente que su cuñado no parecía tan dispuesto a plegarse a los deseos del marqués como lo había estado Anthony.

Quizá, si ambos oponían una férrea resistencia a la descabellada idea de su unión, conseguirían hacer cambiar de opinión a sus respectivos progenitores.

Con esta nueva esperanza se dirigió hacia la sala del piano tarareando animadamente las notas de Schubert que se disponía a interpretar.

La exquisita música del piano acompañó a Edward durante toda la mañana mientras en la biblioteca ordenaba las múltiples notas y observaciones que había ido acumulando durante su larga expedición. Por lo visto, su cuñada era una virtuosa de ese instrumento, y aunque él no tenía ninguna formación musical, debía admitir que la interpretación era impecable y conseguía relajar el ambiente tenebroso que el luto había impuesto a la casa. Su padre le había comentado como de pasada que la viuda de su hermano era una mujer con carácter y que se había negado en redondo a no tocar el piano mientras durara el luto, y a su pesar, sintió una pizca de simpatía hacia ella. No podía imaginar cómo sería la esposa de su hermano, pero lo que tenía claro era que nadie lo obligaría a casarse contra su voluntad; antes preferiría renunciar a su herencia. El enfado que había sentido un par de horas antes durante la entrevista con su padre comenzaba a disiparse, pero no así su indignación. Debería haber supuesto que su padre seguiría pretendiendo dominar su destino y tomar decisiones que sólo le competían a él. Bien, si esperaba encontrar en él un alfeñique como su pobre hermano, iba a llevarse la desilusión de su vida.

Volvió a repasar la conversación, recordando todas las palabras que su padre le había dicho para tratar de convencerlo; incluso había apelado al atractivo de su cuñada, como si él sólo necesitase una cara bonita para perder el seso. Sin ninguna duda, su padre lo recordaba tal y como había sido en su adolescencia, un joven vehemente y apasionado, siempre dispuesto a meterse bajo las primeras faldas que encontrara disponibles...

«Y hubo bastantes», pensó con ironía, desde las jóvenes criadas hasta algunas damas de la tan cacareada alta sociedad, esas que se escandalizaban por la simple visión de un tobillo pero que no tenían reparo en ponerles los cuernos a sus maridos comportándose, la mayor parte de las veces, como consumadas cortesanas. La hipocresía y decadencia que había observado lo habían vuelto algo cínico en lo que a mujeres se refería, e incluso tenía su propia teoría respecto al amor, considerándolo como el nombre que los caballeros dan a la lujuria para hacerla parecer más adecuada. A la hora de elegir, prefería a las hembras como Tanya, mujeres libres que actuaban a las claras y con las que un hombre siempre sabía a qué atenerse. Jamás la pasión por una mujer lo había arrebatado hasta el punto de idiotizarse como le había sucedido a más de un compañero suyo.

Su trabajo era más que suficiente para hacer que se sintiera pleno y feliz.

Isabella terminó de peinarse y se dispuso a reunirse en el salón con su suegro y su misterioso cuñado para cenar. Antes de escuchar la conversación de ambos en el despacho, había pensado que su cuñado era una versión más joven de su difunto esposo; ahora sabía lo equivocada que había estado. Anthony jamás se habría enfrentado de esa forma a su padre.

Además, el hecho de que hubiese estado más de dos años viajando por España y América del Sur lo convertían en una persona bastante más interesante que su hermano, al que muy pocas cosas sacaban de su apatía, y desde luego su esposa no había sido una de ellas. Sin embargo, nada de eso influía en la determinación de Isabella: no volvería a casarse sin amor, y ahora que sabía que su cuñado tampoco quería esa boda, su decisión se veía ampliamente reforzada. Dedicaría la cena a estudiar la mejor forma de abordarlo para explicarle su plan de unir fuerzas y evitar la absurda idea de sus respectivos progenitores.

Cuando entró en el salón se quedó momentáneamente parada. Junto a su suegro había un hombre alto, de complexión atlética y pelo cobrizo, que se volvió de lado al oír sus pasos. El marqués de Cullen se acercó, le besó el dorso de la mano y, tomándola del brazo, la acercó al hombre.

—Isabella, querida, te presento a mi hijo Edward, lord Masen.

Bajo su aspecto plácido, los ojos del anciano brillaban con un orgullo paternal muy mal disimulado.

—Lord Masen... —murmuró Isabella para responder al silencioso saludo del hombre, que se había limitado a inclinar brevemente la cabeza.

Edward observaba, sorprendido, a la viuda de su hermano. Aunque no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, conociendo a Anthony, había imaginado que su esposa sería tan lánguida y esnob como él. La dama que lo miraba fijamente podría calificarse de muchas formas, pero jamás de lánguida. Era muy joven, sin duda mucho más que su hermano, y bastante alta para ser mujer. Su cuerpo era delgado y elegante. Tenía el pelo oscuro y parecía suave como la seda, y sus ojos, sin duda, eran los más deslumbrantes que había visto jamás; ligeramente rasgados y de un marrón chocolate delicioso. La nariz era quizá un poco larga y se encontraba muy cerca del labio superior, pero ese detalle, lejos de afearla, otorgaba a su rostro una personalidad y una expresividad francamente atractivas.

De inmediato, Edward se sintió fascinado por la forma en que ella miraba a su padre, de frente y sin parpadear. Sabía perfectamente que muy pocas personas eran capaces de sostener tanto tiempo la inquisitiva mirada de su progenitor, y menos que nadie una mujer. Recordaba cómo su padre sólo había tenido que fruncir el ceño para que su hermano enrojeciese hasta las orejas y se dispusiese a cumplir su más insignificante orden al pie de la letra; pero esa extraña jovencita actuaba con una seguridad y un aplomo absolutamente desconcertantes en una mujer de su edad.

Por su parte, Isabella permanecía como hipnotizada, sin que pudiera evitar el pensamiento de que jamás había visto un hombre más atractivo que Edward Masen, hasta que se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, de la fijeza con la que lo observaba y, apartando la mirada, invitó a los dos hombres a tomar asiento frente a la mesa, que ya estaba preparada.

Lord Masen no era como lo había imaginado. Para ser sincera, jamás podría haberse figurado que fuera un hombre tan magnífico como él: era alto y con una apostura que cualquiera habría envidiado; tenía además un rostro de una belleza tan viril que por un momento se preguntó si él y Anthony compartían realmente la misma sangre. Se avergonzó en cuanto se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaba su mente y se reprochó a sí misma ser tan superficial. ¡Qué importaba el físico! Su corazón y sus pensamientos pertenecían a Jacob y, por cierto, nadie podría decir que éste fuese un adefesio, aunque una vocecilla insidiosa le hizo notar que jamás se había sentido tan impresionada por el físico de Jacob como por el de su cuñado.

Cuando estuvieron sentados comenzaron a comer en silencio, y Isabella empezó a sentirse incómoda bajo la escrutadora mirada de lord Masen.

De repente, su profunda voz hendió el aire.

—He tenido el placer de oírle esta mañana tocar el piano. Déjeme decirle que es usted una pianista excepcional.

A pesar de que era un elogio al que estaba acostumbrada, Isabella notó cómo enrojecía violentamente, y la constatación de este hecho hizo que se avergonzara aún más. « ¿Qué me está pasando? Sin duda, la tensión por la maldita boda me está afectando más de lo que creía.»

—Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable.

El marqués de Cullen asistía en silencio al intercambio de cortesías.

Tenía la mente perdida en sus asuntos y deseaba dar por finalizada la velada para retirarse a descansar, ya que la discusión que había mantenido con su hijo había agotado sus energías.

—Me preguntaba si sería usted tan amable de deleitarnos en la sobremesa con alguna interpretación.

—Por supuesto. Será un placer.

A continuación se hizo de nuevo el silencio, hasta que la incomodidad y la curiosidad vencieron a la prudencia. Dejando suavemente el tenedor sobre el plato, Isabella se dirigió a su cuñado.

—Tengo entendido que ha estado en América del Sur estudiando las costumbres de un extraño animal...

—El manatí —contestó Edward, que se preguntó si realmente la joven quería conocer sus actividades o trataba de ser cortés. Aun así añadió—: Un animal fascinante.

—¿Qué es lo que lo convierte en especial?

—Bueno, es un mamífero muy peculiar. La hembra posee grandes senos... —titubeó con cierto matiz de diversión en la voz.

Mirando directamente a la mujer, trató de sorprender en su rostro la muestra de pudor que un comentario como el que acababa de hacer habría despertado en cualquier dama, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando no la encontró.

—Los antiguos conquistadores españoles pensaban que se trataba de una sirena.

Isabella continuó escuchando sus palabras con profunda atención. Más que por la descripción del animal en sí, se sentía fascinada por la pasión que el hombre demostraba al hablar. Jamás había oído a nadie expresarse con tanto ardor al referirse a algo.

Una vez que se agotó el tema, el resto de la cena continuó prácticamente en silencio. Por su parte, Isabella decidió rehuir la mirada de lord Masen, ya que cada vez que ésta se encontraba con la suya la intensidad de los ojos verdes del hombre conseguía que se sintiera como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pues nadie jamás había logrado turbarla de esa manera.

Al contrario de lo que le sucedía a Isabella, Edward no podía apartar la vista de ella. Estaba absolutamente fascinado. La inteligencia que se vislumbraba en sus comentarios, su forma franca de mirar y, sobre todo, la belleza extraña de sus rasgos lo tenían completamente ensimismado. No habría sabido decir muy bien por qué, pero lo cierto era que la joven llamaba poderosamente su atención, de modo que la estudiaba con la misma minuciosidad que meses antes había empleado en observar las costumbres de los manatíes.

Al terminar la cena se dirigieron los tres hacia la sala donde se encontraba el piano, que también se utilizaba para recibir a las visitas.

Mientras los hombres tomaban una copa de licor, Isabella se sentó frente al instrumento, contenta de hacer algo que la distrajera de la presencia imponente de su cuñado. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos en la obra que tocaría antes de empezar la interpretación del noctuno opus nueve de Chopin, uno de sus compositores preferidos. A los pocos minutos de comenzar a tocar, Isabella se encontraba tan metida en la música que pudo por fin deshacerse de la extraña sensación de debilidad y peligro que la había estado acechando durante toda la velada.

Edward, en cambio, observaba el movimiento ligeramente ondulante del cuerpo de Isabella al tocar, así como la forma en que su cuello se curvaba al sentirse invadida por la música, y admiraba los largos y finos dedos que, moviéndose sobre el teclado con suavidad y decisión, hacían que el trozo inerte de cobre, madera y nácar cobrara vida. Comprendía a la perfección la pasión que animaba a Isabella mientras interpretaba la pieza; él también la había sentido alguna vez, sumido en la exaltación de descubrir un nuevo paisaje o una nueva especie. Lo que no lograba entender con tanta facilidad era el enorme interés que la joven le suscitaba, pues por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar haberse sentido jamás tan intensamente atraído por una mujer en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, CASBABYSWAN, hildiux, rosmarlin, anamart05, sonia sandria y katyms13! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Tanya fumaba un cigarrillo en el porche de la modesta casa que compartía con su madre. Pensaba en Edward con añoranza. Aunque habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que él se había marchado, algunas noches aún le ardía el cuerpo recordando sus caricias, y el hecho de haber tenido ya un par de amantes desde que él se había ido no había conseguido eliminar la inquietud que sentía. Ésta no era sólo provocada por el ardor sexual, sino principalmente por la frustración que la había inundado al no haber conseguido que Edward la llevara con él. Se lo había sugerido muy sutilmente, pero él había desechado sus pretensiones sin apenas responderle: sus sueños de vivir como una gran dama rodeada de lujos y riquezas se alejaban un poco más.

Con desdén, observó la hermosa pulsera de oro y zafiros que él le había regalado antes de marcharse. Era preciosa —sin duda alguna, el objeto más hermoso y más caro que poseía—, pero no era suficiente para cubrir sus ambiciosos anhelos.

En ese momento, su madre se asomó al porche y, echando una mirada de desagrado al cigarro que Tanya sostenía entre los labios, exclamó:

—¡Que vergonha! ¡Se teu pai levantasse a cabeça!

Tanya pensó que seguramente a su padre le daría igual que su hija fumase o se tirase por un puente. Además, dudaba que se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, ya que mientras vivió había pasado los días completamente borracho, así que hizo un gesto despectivo e ignorando a su madre continuó dando profundas caladas a su cigarrillo.

—És uma puta...

Irritada, Tanya tiró el cigarro.

—¡Deixa-me em paz!

Tanya miró con asco todo lo que la rodeaba, desde el aspecto miserable y enfermizo de su madre hasta la humilde casa en la que vivían, y su determinación creció hasta convertirse en un firme propósito: debía irse de allí y su destino sería Inglaterra. Al llegar buscaría a Edward. Estaba segura de que si volvían a verse, él no sería capaz de rechazarla, no cuando la había poseído con tanto ardor. Una vez tomada la decisión, se sintió mucho mejor y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la casa para cambiarse de ropa. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Isabella se encontraba en el coqueto templete que se alzaba en la colina que coronaba los jardines de Cullen Manor. En los primeros días de su matrimonio, cuando se había sentido tan triste y sola que había creído que sucumbiría a la melancolía, había encontrado ese lugar y lo había convertido en su refugio. Las vistas eran impresionantes y la soledad le proporcionaba un marco inigualable para tranquilizarse y reflexionar.

Ahora, sentada en el banco semicircular que había dentro del templete y jugueteando con una pequeña ramita que surgía de una grieta que había en la roca, Isabella pensaba en su difunto marido, sorprendida por lo diferente que éste era de su hermano. Anthony no había sido un mal hombre; jamás la había maltratado ni había tenido una sola palabra malsonante o descortés hacia ella, simplemente la había ignorado. Isabella suponía que ella tenía su parte de culpa en la relación distante y fría que habían mantenido, pero nunca había podido superar el hecho de verse obligada a unirse a él. Su esposo, en cambio, había aceptado el matrimonio con la misma impasibilidad y falta de entusiasmo que si le hubieran propuesto adquirir un nuevo perro de caza; «tal vez eso le hubiera entusiasmado más», pensó con ironía.

Meditando con impotencia, se dijo que ahora estaba condenada a repetir lo mismo, aunque esa insidiosa vocecilla que insistía en hacerse oír le hizo notar que el hermano de su esposo no tenía nada en común con Anthony. Aún se sentía turbada por las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior, cuando él la había observado con sus penetrantes ojos verdes mientras cenaban. Había tratado de abstraerse de su presencia, pero no había podido, y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, había logrado asustarla, pues no recordaba ni un solo momento en el que algo o alguien la hubiesen desconcertado tanto.

—¡Buenos días, Isabella!

Ella se volvió al oír la profunda voz masculina, preguntándose si acaso lo había convocado con su pensamiento.

—Buenos días, lord Masen.

Edward se sintió de nuevo preso del extraño embrujo que esa mujer despertaba en él. Había pasado muchas horas despierto la noche anterior tratando de descifrar el embeleso que la joven le provocaba, y cuanto más trataba de apartarla de su mente, más detalles de ella recordaba. Jamás le había sucedido eso antes de ahora y la verdad era que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esas inquietantes sensaciones. Lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía atraído por ella como la abeja por el polen y que ya no le parecía una idea tan descabellada la de casarse; a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano debería buscar esposa y tener hijos que heredaran sus propiedades, y él dudaba mucho que hubiera una mujer que consiguiera atrapar su interés con tan poco esfuerzo como Isabella. Era una dama, sí, pero no era afectada ni simple; tampoco le había parecido interesada o falsa. En definitiva, parecía carecer de todos los defectos que él atribuía a las jóvenes de su condición, y puesto que una de sus obligaciones era casarse con una joven perteneciente a su clase social, ¿qué mejor que fuese una mujer capaz de interesarlo?

—No estoy acostumbrado a tanta ceremonia. Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre.

—No es lo habitual...

—¿Tanto le importan las convenciones sociales?

Edward se había acercado hasta situarse a apenas un metro de ella, por lo que pudo ver la seductora sonrisa que la joven trató de disimular.

—La verdad es que no..., Edward.

Él la miró con la diversión pintada en los ojos y, por unos instantes, ambos compartieron ese momento íntimo y delicioso, hasta que Isabella, azorada por el extraño calor que la mirada de Edward despertaba en ella, apartó la vista y, murmurando una tibia excusa, se levantó e hizo ademán de marcharse. Al pasar junto a Edward, éste la tomó suavemente del brazo.

—La acompañaré a la casa.

Isabella se sintió aterrorizada, pero no encontró ninguna razón válida para negarse y tampoco quería poner de manifiesto su desconcierto, así que tras un breve momento de vacilación tomó el brazo que Edward le ofrecía y se dispuso a pasear junto a él.

Durante el camino de vuelta, el silencio entre ellos a Isabella se le antojó pesado como una roca, de modo que para tratar de aliviar el nudo de tensión que notaba en su estómago dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—No se parece usted en nada a su hermano.

El regocijo que le había provocado ese comentario tan directo quedó reflejado en la cara de Edward, que la miró y, aun sabiendo que lo que ella decía era verdad, no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Bueno, no podría imaginar a Anthony viajando de un lugar a otro y viviendo en las condiciones que usted describió en la cena ni aunque pusiese todo mi empeño... Él era demasiado... acomodaticio —dijo al fin, después de haber buscado, azorada, la palabra que lo definiera sin poner de manifiesto su desdén.

La suave risa masculina le provocó cosquillas en la nuca.

—No debe juzgarlo con severidad... Anthony siempre fue un buen hijo. Hacía lo que mi padre le ordenaba y se conformaba con poco; probablemente fue muy feliz, pues no aspiraba a más de lo que tenía. De hecho —añadió, mirándola intensamente—, creo que acabó consiguiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Isabella enrojeció violentamente y, por primera vez en su vida, no pudo encontrar una respuesta rápida e inteligente.

Por fin, llegaron a la mansión, y ella tuvo que reprimir el suspiro de alivio que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Se sentía incómoda junto a su cuñado, como si de alguna forma se estuviese arriesgando. A pesar de que él se mostraba absolutamente encantador y educado, había un aura de peligro que lo rodeaba y le advertía que él no era lo que parecía.

Ya a solas en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que no le había hablado a Edward de la posibilidad de oponerse conjuntamente a la boda, pero la idea de hablar del tema con él le resultaba extrañamente perturbadora y decidió posponer la conversación hasta comprobar si la otra opción que se estaba gestando en su mente daba resultado.

Algunas horas más tarde se encontraba frente al escritorio de su dormitorio y releía la carta que acababa de terminar. Iba dirigida a Jacob y en ella le pedía encontrarse con él el próximo domingo en la posada del pueblo después del servicio religioso. Cullen Manor estaba muy cerca de Maidstone, y aunque ella no asistía todos los domingos a la parroquia, tampoco resultaría extraño que lo hiciese; eso sí, debía procurar que nadie la acompañara, pues entonces le sería muy difícil encontrar una excusa para quedarse media hora sola.

No quería profundizar en el porqué, pero lo cierto era que le había entrado una enorme urgencia por evitar el matrimonio con Edward y unirse a Jacob de una vez por todas. Los últimos acontecimientos, su viudez, el nuevo compromiso, la llegada de su cuñado... Habían sido demasiados cambios repentinos y, en ese momento, se sentía como una hoja que el viento mueve de un lugar a otro. Isabella odiaba sentirse vulnerable, así que se dispuso a luchar contra ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas, y la mejor solución que se le ocurrió fue buscar el apoyo y la seguridad del amor de Jacob, ya que pensar en él y, sobre todo, en los múltiples momentos compartidos le daba la fuerza necesaria para soportar la vida que querían imponerle.

El domingo señalado para el encuentro no pudo comenzar mejor.

Nadie se ofreció a acompañarla, por lo que pudo acudir sola a Maidstone.

Por primera vez, agradeció el luto riguroso que vestía y que la obligaba a llevar un velo negro sobre el rostro. Eso le permitía esconder sus pensamientos y su rostro, y podría contar con más privacidad durante su cita con Jacob.

Cuando llegó a la posada y preguntó por él, la informaron de que la esperaba en un reservado. Notando cómo su corazón trotaba dentro de su pecho, Isabella se encaminó a donde le habían indicado, y nada más entrar, sintió que el alivio la inundaba. Allí estaba él, su amor; observando el familiar y querido rostro, le pareció que todo volvía a estar en su sitio.

En cuanto la vio entrar, él se levantó, se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió de las manos.

—¡Isabella! ¡Amor mío!

Durante unos minutos se observaron, alborozados; luego ambos se sentaron sin soltarse las manos.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —Horrorizada, notó que su voz temblaba por el esfuerzo de contener unas lágrimas que hasta ese momento no sabía que quería derramar—. Necesitaba tanto verte...

—Isabella, mi amor, no llores. Estoy aquí y pronto podremos estar juntos para siempre.

Al oír aquello Isabella rompió a llorar con fuerza, y Jacob, conmovido, la abrazó. Para Isabella, sentir sus familiares brazos rodeándola y el adorado olor de su piel y su agua de colonia fue el mejor bálsamo para su miedo, pero la realidad de su situación pronto se impuso y, separándose un poco de él, murmuró, mirándole a los ojos:

—Jacob, han vuelto a acordar una boda para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? Y... ¿por qué?

—Con el hermano de Anthony.

—¿Anthony tenía un hermano?

La imagen de Edward inundó de repente la mente de Isabella y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Sí. Ha estado mucho tiempo en América del Sur... Se dedica al estudio de la vida natural.

Jacob la miró con extrañeza, y Isabella entendió el porqué: no era habitual que los jóvenes descendientes de la nobleza desarrollaran ningún tipo de profesión u oficio, y menos uno que implicara penurias y trabajo físico. —Pero ¿por qué? —volvió a preguntar Jacob, apretando inconscientemente sus manos.

—Por lo visto, mi padre y el marqués de Cullen firmaron un acuerdo que sólo se mantendrá en vigor con la llegada de un heredero capaz de darle estabilidad y validez...

Jacob se quedó unos instantes pensativo, tratando de digerir las malas noticias. Tras la carta que había recibido en la que Isabella le anunciaba su viudez, había pensado que sería cuestión de tiempo el conseguir casarse con ella; luego, cuando lo había citado en la posada, sus esperanzas se habían visto ampliamente reforzadas. A pesar de que vivían relativamente cerca, durante los años que había durado su matrimonio Isabella jamás lo había citado ni había hecho nada por verlo, lo cual no le había extrañado, pues Jacob conocía perfectamente el alto sentido del honor y la lealtad que poseía Isabella, y sabía que nunca habría faltado a sus votos matrimoniales; por eso, esperaba escuchar algo muy distinto a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. De repente se sintió abrumado y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo te amo!

Entonces fue Isabella la que lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida..., así que he pensado que podríamos escaparnos y casarnos en algún lugar lejos de aquí.

Jacob la miró horrorizado, consciente de las repercusiones de lo que Isabella le estaba pidiendo.

—Isabella..., estás muy afectada...

—No, Jacob, es la única solución.

En realidad, eso no era cierto. Tal vez Edward se negara a esa boda tanto como ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no se decidía a proponérselo.

Jacob bajó los ojos con tristeza y, moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre, se levantó y se puso a caminar por la reducida estancia.

Golpeaba el puño contra su palma abierta mientras las ideas bullían en su cabeza.

—Isabella —dijo, y en su tono de voz era patente la desesperación—, escaparnos está fuera de toda consideración. No es sólo tu reputación la que está en juego, también tengo que pensar en Renesmee... Jamás logrará un buen matrimonio si yo, que soy su tutor, hago algo tan escandaloso como fugarme con la prometida de lord Masen.

Ella asintió y escondió la cara entre las manos.

—Me siento tan triste... Estaba segura de que por fin podríamos estar juntos, y ahora de nuevo sucede algo que lo impide...

De nuevo, él se acercó y, arrodillándose junto a ella, tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Isabella, mi amor, siempre estaré esperándote. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—¡Oh, Jacob!

Inclinándose, unió su boca a la del hombre, y ambos disfrutaron de la tierna caricia de sus labios. Luego se separaron, pero permanecieron unos instantes con las frentes unidas, hasta que ella deshizo el contacto y, con algo más de energía en la voz, añadió:

—Haré todo lo posible por impedir esta boda.

Edward estaba en la biblioteca intentando encontrar algún sentido al libro de cuentas que le había dejado su padre. Había pasado muchas horas con él tratando de entender todo lo relacionado con la administración de la propiedad y además seguía trabajando en sus notas sobre los estudios que había realizado durante sus expediciones. No había estado precisamente ocioso, pero tanta actividad no había logrado distraerlo de la presencia de Isabella. Cada vez que se hallaban en el mismo lugar era dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, y le costaba concentrarse en algo que no fuese su presencia.

A veces tenía la impresión de que ella le evitaba, pues aunque era cortés y amable advertía cierta reticencia hacia él, como si midiese cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Coincidían en la comidas y, desde que la había conocido, no había sido capaz de saborear ni una sola de las exquisiteces que habían puesto sobre la mesa, ya que todos sus sentidos, sus pensamientos y las fibras de su ser se centraban en ella, y todo lo demás desaparecía. A menudo, el sonido del piano flotaba hasta él, y entonces se perdía en ensoñaciones sobre su blanco cuello ladeado y sus largos y elegantes dedos acariciando las teclas... En esas ocasiones, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a la realidad y se sentía furioso consigo mismo por lo que consideraba una debilidad.

En ese momento, llamaron suavemente a la puerta, y el objeto de sus pensamientos se materializó frente a él. Edward pensó que Isabella debía ser la única mujer del mundo a la que el negro no la hacía parecer tétrica; es más, acentuaba la firme curva de su mandíbula y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Disculpe, Edward. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Él se levantó y asintió, intrigado.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella aceptó el asiento que él le ofreció, y Edward observó, atónito, cómo retorcía sus dedos y levantaba hacia él unos ojos en los que brillaban la inquietud y la vulnerabilidad... ¿Qué querría decir que le costaba tanto?

La voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Me consta que está al tanto de los planes de nuestras familias para que contraigamos matrimonio.

—Ciertamente —repuso Edward con cautela.

Isabella suspiró con profundidad y se armó de valor. No le resultaba fácil sacar ese tema con Edward, pero era mucho lo que se jugaba —su futuro y la posibilidad de una vida en común con Jacob—, así que levantando la vista hacia Edward comenzó a hablar:

—No... no quiero volver a casarme.

Edward no podría haber dicho por qué, pero sintió una punzada de desilusión al escuchar aquello.

—Ya..., bueno..., imagino que es todo muy precipitado... Tal vez si proponemos un aplazamiento...

Isabella sintió cómo sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Había esperado un apoyo incondicional por su parte, pero él lo único que le proponía era un aplazamiento.

—No me entiende, Edward... Yo... no quiero casarme con usted.

Edward bajó la mirada por unos breves instantes para ocultar la desazón que sentía.

—Imagino que aún añora a mi hermano.

Lo absurdo de la suposición hizo que Isabella diera un respingo y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, exclamó:

—¡¿A Anthony?!

—Claro, a Anthony, a quién si no...

De repente, una horrible sospecha se apoderó de él y la miró de forma escrutadora. Isabella apartó los ojos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ocultarle la verdad.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal.

Una vez allí se quedó contemplando el exterior, con la mano derecha aferrando la cortina de grueso brocado verde. Ahí estaba el engaño.

Después de todo, Isabella era como las demás: un fraude; aparentemente perfecta en su virtud, pero capaz de la más profunda de las hipocresías.

—No es por Anthony, ¿verdad?

—No, no es por él —ratificó, pues era absurdo tratar de mentirle, ya que le resultaría muy sencillo averiguar la clase de matrimonio que había tenido con su hermano.

Edward se volvió hacia ella, y Isabella se sobresaltó al observar el frío desdén que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, y su voz sonó dura.

—Se llama Jacob Black. Él y yo nos criamos prácticamente juntos. —Y levantando la barbilla, añadió, desafiante—: Nos amamos desde que tenemos uso de razón.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a JakeStark, anamart05, hildiux, CASBABYSWAN, zonihviolet y the rainbowgirl! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward odió la consternación que le sobrevino al oír las palabras de Isabella. Hasta ese momento no había sospechado de qué forma estaban implicados sus sentimientos en todo lo que tenía que ver con esa mujer, pero la incapacidad de reírse de sí mismo por tan enorme metedura de pata y el dolor sordo que sintió al oírle admitir su amor por otro le hicieron darse cuenta, con horror, de que estaba más interesado en Isabella de lo que suponía. Ella permanecía de pie y, a pesar de que lo miraba valientemente a los ojos, el leve temblor de su labio inferior ponía de manifiesto que no se sentía tan tranquila como aparentaba.

—Vaya, vaya... —Su voz era afilada, dura, deseosa de herir, buscando en la incomodidad femenina un bálsamo para su orgullo herido—. Pobre Anthony. Siempre fue tan... simplón, ¿no cree?

Isabella tragó saliva, incómoda a su pesar, aunque se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que él no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada.

—No sé adónde quiere ir a parar...

Edward se acercó a ella y la miró con desprecio. Isabella sentía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar y habría dado cualquier cosa por encontrarse en otro lugar.

—Pensaba que cualquier mujer casada con mi hermano era digna de lástima... Ahora comprendo que el único merecedor de compasión era él.

—Ninguno de los dos fuimos felices con nuestro matrimonio.

—¡Oh, claro! Lo imagino perfectamente... —La suavidad de su voz era mucho más amenazante que si hubiese estado gritando a pleno pulmón —. Usted ama a otro y él debía soportar su infidelidad.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada, y con un grito ahogado, exclamó:

—¡Jamás le fui infiel a Anthony! Es obsceno por su parte suponer lo contrario.

—¡Lo que resulta obsceno es verla aquí con su aspecto puro y virginal diciéndome que ama a otro desde que tiene uso de razón mientras mi hermano aún no se ha enfriado en su tumba!

El tono de voz de Edward había subido ligeramente y la miraba con tanta dureza que Isabella se encogió de manera imperceptible.

—¡Nos obligaron a contraer matrimonio y ambos fuimos desgraciados! Jamás tuvimos un matrimonio medianamente normal. Hicimos vidas separadas... ¡Trato de no cometer el mismo error!

Edward se sintió dolido al oírle decir cómo esperaba que fuese su matrimonio; tal vez ella no lo quisiera, pero desde luego no pensaba mantenerse alejado de su esposa. Desilusionado y derrotado, soltó con la voz tensa:

—Sólo puedo decirle que haré lo que deba hacer, aunque eso suponga casarme con una mujer que ama a otro.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo agarró del brazo y murmuró:

—¿Por qué va a condenarnos a eso?

Con estudiada parsimonia, él le separó la mano de su brazo antes de contestar.

—Como muy bien sabrá, tengo obligaciones para con mi título y mi padre. —Por supuesto, obvió decirle que jamás había considerado necesario obedecer a su padre hasta ese momento—. Y si debo casarme con usted lo haré, aunque tenga por seguro que no le voy a consentir que corra a los brazos de su amante por lo menos hasta que me haya dado dos hijos varones... —añadió, ignorando la evidente consternación femenina—, más que nada para estar seguro de que quien hereda mi título y mis propiedades es sangre de mi sangre.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Jamás he faltado a mis votos! ¡No merezco que piense eso de mí!

Edward se dijo que lo que ella decía quizá fuese cierto, pero su orgullo herido le hizo contestar:

—Lo que yo piense no es cosa suya.

Isabella se sentía humillada y profundamente enfadada. No entendía la obcecación de Edward y le había dolido mucho el hecho de que él pensara que ella le había sido infiel a su hermano. Impulsada por la ira, respondió con los puños cerrados:

—¡Haré todo lo que pueda por impedir este enlace! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Él se limitó a sonreír sardónicamente.

—Será divertido ver cómo lo intenta...

Apretando los dientes, Isabella se marchó, dejando tras de sí el leve aroma de su perfume floral y a un hombre más herido y enfadado de lo que lo había estado nunca antes.

Esa noche, Edward bebía una copa de coñac mientras oía, taciturno, las furiosas notas de la sonata número diecisiete de Beethoven, llamada Tempestad, y se preguntaba cómo conseguiría llevar adelante ese matrimonio. Una vocecilla conciliadora le decía que hiciese caso de las palabras de Isabella. A fin de cuentas, ella había sido obligada a casarse con Anthony amando a otro; no podía culparla por eso. Sin embargo, algo oscuro y amargo le instaba a seguir adelante: su orgullo quizá, un cierto ánimo de revancha por su hermano..., pero sobre todo y principalmente porque no soportaba la idea de ver a Isabella en brazos de otro hombre. Jamás había sido posesivo con una mujer. Le gustaba que sus amantes fueran fieles, pero no sufría cuando, acabada la relación, las veía bajo la protección de otro hombre. No podía explicarse los turbulentos sentimientos que experimentaba por su cuñada, aunque supuso que no era nada más que deseo, el más ardiente que hubiese experimentado nunca, pero deseo al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez después de cansarse de ella y de haber concebido un heredero dejaría que mantuviera una relación discreta con su amante. Esa idea contribuyó a calmar sus agitadas emociones, ya que pensó que era una solución civilizada que ponía de manifiesto que lo único que lo empujaba hacia Isabella era un sano y potente apetito sexual, nada más.

Renesmee entró en la sala trayendo consigo el frío del exterior y se sacó el gorro de lana que sujetaba sus largos cabellos castaños. La señora Black y Jacob levantaron la cabeza y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una sonrisa al observar la nariz enrojecida y el delicioso mohín que hacía la joven al frotar sus manos. Volvía de acompañar a su amiga Kate, que acababa de encargar su ajuar, ya que estaba prometida y tenía pensado contraer matrimonio la próxima primavera.

—Ven, acércate a la chimenea y caliéntate las manos —dijo Jacob, recolocándose en el sofá en el que se encontraba leyendo un libro para que Renesmee se sentara a su lado.

Ella así lo hizo y metió juguetonamente sus heladas manos bajo el cuello de la camisa del joven. Jacob dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Oh, no! No lo hagas... —le rogó Renesmee, riendo—. Sabes que odio que me hagan cosquillas.

Durante unos instantes, estuvieron forcejeando, hasta que la señora Black los instó a comportarse; entonces, se acomodaron y se miraron sonrientes. Jacob no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que Renesmee ya no era una niña y, de repente, el estar observando tan francamente sus bellos ojos color miel le pareció inapropiado y apartó la vista, incómodo.

Renesmee agachó la cabeza, pensativa, aunque unos instantes después volvía a lucir su tranquila sonrisa.

—Tía, Kate ha comprado una seda italiana realmente maravillosa...

La señora Black no era en realidad tía suya, ya que Renesmee era hija de una prima a la que había estado muy unida; en cuanto supo que ella y su esposo habían muerto víctimas del cólera dejando a una pequeña desamparada, no lo había dudado y la había acogido. Al poco tiempo, ya la quería como si fuese su propia hija.

—¿Habéis disfrutado con vuestra salida? —preguntó la señora Black, condescendiente.

—Sí, mucho.

—Bien, hija; en menos de lo que te imaginas, tú también estarás preparando tu ajuar.

Jacob levantó la cabeza del libro con un sobresalto. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensarlo, pero ahora que su madre lo decía cayó en la cuenta de que realmente Renesmee estaba en edad de ser cortejada y no dudaba de que serían muchos los que pretenderían su mano, pues si bien su dote era modesta, su belleza y enorme simpatía arrebatarían más de un corazón masculino. Con el ceño fruncido, volvió a prestar atención al libro que sostenía entre las manos, sólo para dejarlo definitivamente abandonado al oír a Renesmee decir:

—En el establecimiento de la señora Young hemos oído que lady Masen se casará con su cuñado, el hermano de su difunto esposo.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Es inadecuado, tía?

—Bueno, quizá teniendo en cuenta que se trata de su cuñado y que probablemente la unión esté encaminada a proporcionarle protección y no dejarla en manos de los cazafortunas y libertinos...

En ese momento, Jacob se levantó y, sin decir nada, salió de la estancia dando grandes zancadas, lo que provocó que su madre y Renesmee cruzaran una mirada consternada, ya que comportarse con tanta falta de consideración era tan impropio de él como croar lo era de las vacas.

Jacob buscó refugio en el pequeño despacho en el que solía tratar los asuntos de la finca. La noticia que le había dado Renesmee lo había afectado profundamente, a pesar de que ya la esperaba. Hacía un mes que se había reunido con Isabella, y aunque desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella, había mantenido una pequeña esperanza de que de alguna forma hubiese encontrado la manera de evitar ese matrimonio; por lo visto, había fracasado. Esa noticia había sido especialmente dura para él, pues tras conocer el fallecimiento de su marido había comenzado a creer que era posible una vida juntos. Ahora sus sueños habían vuelto a derrumbarse, y él tendría que aprender a vivir con la certeza de que Isabella pertenecía a otro hombre. Jamás volvería a besar su suave boca; jamás compartirían bromas privadas; jamás acariciaría sus manos, su cintura... No tendrían hijos fuertes y leales ni niñas hermosas e inteligentes como habían soñado en muchas ocasiones; no darían largos paseos al atardecer cogidos de la mano como tantas veces antes; no envejecerían juntos tras compartir años de amor y camaradería... Enterró el rostro entre las manos, pues dudaba de que hubiese en el mundo otra mujer tan apropiada para él como Isabella, y sumiéndose en ese pensamiento, dejó que la desesperación se apoderara de él.

Entonces sonaron unos suaves golpes y Renesmee asomó la cabeza.

—¿Jacob? —Su voz sonaba levemente preocupada.

—Déjame solo, Renesmee.

—Pero...

—¡Ahora no!

Ella cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra la madera, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas luchaban contra su voluntad; al final ganaron las lágrimas y, para evitar que nadie la viese, subió corriendo a su habitación.

Dentro del despacho, Jacob oyó los rápidos pasos de Renesmee alejándose, y la certeza de que le había hecho daño con su brusquedad le hizo sentir una extraña comezón de incomodidad y vergüenza.

El día siguiente era el fijado para la boda, e Isabella permanecía despierta, mirando el dosel de labrada madera que había sobre su cabeza.

Esperaba a que dejaran de oírse los pasos de los sirvientes que iban de un lado a otro terminando de recoger y que apagaran las luces. Esa noche lo tenía todo preparado para huir. Había acordado con un cochero que la recogería en la intersección del camino, y llevaba toda la semana preparando las escasas pertenencias que pensaba llevarse.

En esos días, había habido momentos en los que había estado a punto de replantearse su decisión, pero cuando se imaginaba unida para siempre con el irritante, arrogante y horrible Edward Masen, volvía a darse cuenta de que era la única opción posible.

No había compartido sus planes con nadie, ni siquiera con Jacob, a pesar de que le había asignado un papel muy importante en todo el asunto.

Esperaba que cuando apareciera ante su puerta de madrugada, justo unas horas antes de la boda, aceptara huir con ella. Era fundamental provocar un escándalo de tal envergadura que ningún otro hombre pretendiera jamás volver a casarse con ella. Sabía que Jacob nunca hubiese querido llegar tan lejos, pero él comprendería que era la única salida para poder estar juntos y Isabella tenía la certeza de que la amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgar su reputación, «y la de Renesmee», pensó con culpabilidad. Desechó esos incómodos pensamientos. Jacob y ella merecían ser felices.

Una hora más tarde, decidió que era el momento de marcharse. Ya llevaba casi veinte minutos sin oír ningún ruido, así que salió de la cama y sacó de debajo del colchón el pequeño bolso de mano que había preparado.

No tenía que vestirse, pues se había acostado con un sencillo vestido oscuro. «Ahora me alegro de llevar vestidos de luto», pensó. Se echó sobre los hombros una gruesa capa de lana y trató de armarse de valor para lo que se disponía a hacer.

Conocía la casa perfectamente, pero aun así los días anteriores había estado contando los pasos desde su habitación hasta la escalera, los peldaños que tenía que bajar hasta llegar al vestíbulo y, una vez allí, los pasos que debía dar para tomar el pasillo trasero, en el que estaban las habitaciones de los sirvientes y que daba acceso a la puerta de servicio. Al salir de su habitación, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se quedó parada unos instantes, tratando de comprobar si se oían ruidos. Al no percibir nada, comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad más absoluta. Notaba su corazón palpitando a un ritmo acelerado y su respiración más agitada de lo normal, pero por el momento todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado.

Llegó al vestíbulo sin contratiempos, y cuando se disponía a pegarse a la pared para dirigirse al pasillo trasero, oyó el leve ruido de una puerta al abrirse. De pronto, un fuerte brazo la agarró y la empujó hacia un pecho duro como una roca.

A Isabella no le dio tiempo a emitir el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, ya que una mano le tapaba la boca.

—No grite —le susurraron al oído—, si no quiere que toda la casa se entere de lo que iba a hacer...

Isabella se estremeció al reconocer la voz de Edward, pero obedeció, pues sabía que no soportaría la vergüenza de saberse descubierta y fracasada; de modo que asintió levemente con la cabeza y suspiró, aliviada, cuando él liberó su boca.

—Usted y yo tenemos que hablar —dijo él a la vez que la arrastraba de manera inmisericorde hacia el despacho.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Me hace daño!

Edward ignoró su petición. Sólo cuando estuvieron dentro del despacho con la puerta cerrada la soltó, dándole un ligero empujón. Una pequeña lámpara de arco encendida sobre el enorme escritorio dotaba a la estancia de una luz tenue y espectral que endurecía los rasgos del hombre; éste llevaba una camisa con el cuello entreabierto, sin chaleco ni chaqueta, a pesar de que en la habitación se notaba el frío de finales de noviembre.

Durante unos instantes eternos, se limitó a observarla mientras Isabella hacía acopio de todo el valor que poseía para sostenerle la mirada; luego, acercándose y apoyando una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza, dijo:

—Déjeme adivinar... Iba a encontrarse con su amor. —La palabra sonó grosera en su boca, y Isabella tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar una réplica mordaz.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Él rió sin pizca de humor.

—Querida, es usted tan predecible como la lluvia en Inglaterra...

¿Cree que no he notado su inquietud estos días? ¿Que no la he visto recorrer los pasillos una y otra vez? Únicamente he tenido que atar cabos y esperar para ver si tenía el valor de arriesgar su reputación sólo para ganarme la partida.

—¡Esto no es un juego!

Edward permaneció callado y extrañamente inmóvil; sólo la rapidez con la que latía el pulso en su garganta daba fe de la agitación que sentía. A pesar de haber sospechado lo que Isabella se proponía, había tenido la esperanza de que en el último momento se echara atrás, y justo esa noche, cuando pensaba que la sospecha había sido infundada, había oído los pasos leves de la mujer en el vestíbulo. No recordaba haber experimentado nunca antes tanta furia como la que había sentido al ver que ella se disponía a ridiculizarlo no apareciendo en la boda.

—Sea como sea, mañana se casará conmigo... ¡Y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo!

—Pero Edward —intervino Isabella, cuya voz sonó conciliadora—, este matrimonio será un fracaso y nos hará desgraciados a los dos.

—Limítese a concebir hijos sanos y fuertes, y le aseguro que por mi parte me daré por satisfecho.

—Pero... ¿y yo?

Edward acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella, y Isabella pudo ver el frío brillo de sus ojos verdes y el gesto amargo de su mandíbula cuando respondió:

—Puede estar tranquila. Hasta ahora ninguna mujer se ha quejado de lo que ha encontrado en mi cama.

Isabella enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta de que él la había malinterpretado. Apartó la cara para así poner un poco de distancia entre ambos, ya que él la mantenía encerrada con los brazos apoyados en la pared, y exclamó, exasperada:

—¡No sabe nada del amor!

Edward hizo un gesto despectivo.

—¡Bah! Sé lo suficiente: el amor vuelve débiles a los hombres, y a las mujeres, por lo visto..., las convierte en putas.

Indignada, Isabella alzó la mano dispuesta a abofetear el hermoso rostro de Edward, pero éste la agarró de la muñeca y, levantándole el brazo hasta pegarlo a la pared, se abalanzó sobre su boca, lo que provocó en ella tal cataclismo que por un momento no pudo reaccionar. Al sentir la lengua de Edward tratando de abrir sus labios, intentó apartar la cara y soltar su brazo, pero él no la dejó, y poco a poco, Isabella empezó a ser consciente de la calidez de la boca del hombre sobre la suya, la suavidad de la lengua que la acariciaba, el perfume de su aliento. Entonces, sin percatarse realmente de lo que hacía, aflojó los músculos y entreabrió los labios para acoger gozosa la plenitud del beso y responder sin reservas.

Ante la rendición femenina, Edward se estremeció y, cegado por un deseo como no había sentido nunca antes, ahondó en el beso, embriagado por la dulzura de la boca de ella. Soltando la muñeca que aún aprisionaba, acarició con embeleso la espalda y la cintura de Isabella, que completamente seducida colocó la mano que acababa de ser liberada en el cuello de él, solazándose con su firmeza y la suavidad del oscuro pelo. Cuando el beso se convirtió en una dulce lucha febril entre ambos y Edward comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus pechos, Isabella jadeó, excitada, y fue precisamente ese sonido el que rompió el embrujo del momento, ya que la joven, de repente, tomó conciencia de su asombrosa respuesta a las atenciones del hombre.

Edward notó la tensión y el rechazo del cuerpo que tan sólo unos segundos antes lo acogía con la misma hambre que mostraba él, y bruscamente se apartó para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Isabella, que lo miraban desorbitados.

Ella no dijo nada; se limitó a tapar sus labios con el dorso de la mano y, dando media vuelta, salió corriendo del despacho. A sus espaldas quedó un Edward jadeante y profundamente conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya que nunca antes se había perdido tan completamente en brazos de una mujer.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Isabella se dejó caer de bruces sobre la cama mientras sollozos de temor e incredulidad sacudían su cuerpo. Se decía que acababa de traicionar su amor por Jacob, y jamás antes lo había visto de ese modo. Ni siquiera cuando Anthony había hecho uso de su derecho marital, había considerado que eso supusiera una traición, pues ni una sola célula de su cuerpo había estado implicada en esos intercambios impuestos. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan mal?

La respuesta inmisericorde no se hizo esperar: había disfrutado cada instante del beso y durante unos enloquecedores segundos había deseado que Edward continuara y llegara hasta el final. A pesar de haber compartido besos y caricias con Jacob, nunca había temido perder el control, y esos momentos sólo habían supuesto agradables interludios sin verdadera trascendencia; jamás había experimentado ese ardor que había amenazado con abrasarla entera y que ella había deseado con tanta ansia.

¿Qué clase de mujer era que reaccionaba así por un beso? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar durante los minutos que había estado entre los brazos de Edward el dulce amor que la unía a Jacob? Desde que había conocido a su cuñado había intuido que él representaba un peligro para ella y ahora comprendía por qué. Debía mantenerse alejada de Edward si quería permanecer fiel a su amor, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría cuando él insistiera en engendrar un heredero.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Zonihviolet, sonia sandria, Tanya Masen Cullen (Bella tiene 19 y después de casarse con Anthony tiene 21 años y Ed tiene 28 y después 30 años), the rainbowgirl, hildiux, CASBABYSWAN y anamart05! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se dispuso a casarse contra su voluntad por segunda vez, y una doncella la ayudó a ponerse el vestido gris de seda.

Pese a que aún no había transcurrido el período de luto, el hecho de volver a casarse le permitía usar el medio luto, pues no era nada adecuado contraer matrimonio guardando duelo por el esposo anterior. Dado lo inusual del enlace, no había invitados a la ceremonia; tan sólo asistirían el marqués de Cullen, sus propios padres y su hermana Rosalie junto con su marido. Su otra hermana, Alice, no había podido acudir porque estaba en la recta final de su tercer embarazo.

Isabella se alegraba de que hubiese pocos testigos de lo que para ella era una desgracia; ni siquiera cuando había tenido que contraer matrimonio con Anthony se había sentido tan hundida y miserable. De repente, los fríos ojos verdes de Edward interrumpieron su pensamiento, y Isabella cerró los párpados, consternada. Llevaba toda la noche despierta pensando en Jacob y..., a su pesar, en Edward. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable ante nadie, y nunca sus sentimientos y convicciones se habían tambaleado de esa forma antes de que ese hombre imposible entrara en su vida para trastornar todo su mundo y hacer que sintiera emociones y deseos que hasta entonces no la habían perturbado.

A pesar de que todo indicaba que una vida en común con Jacob era prácticamente imposible, Isabella aún no había renunciado a ella. Con el tiempo, ambos podrían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo y hacer vidas separadas, aunque para ello tendrían que esperar al fallecimiento del marqués, pues no había permitido que eso ocurriese mientras había estado casada con Anthony y dudaba mucho de que fuera a permitirlo ahora. Tal vez Edward, tras conseguir su tan ansiado heredero, se plegase a algún tipo de acuerdo que los satisficiera a ambos.

Pero si ella empezaba a obsesionarse con los besos de Edward, a desvelarse pensando en él, a dejar que la desazón que la asaltaba cuando él estaba cerca la invadiera..., bien, entonces ese futuro que esperaba compartir con Jacob se alejaría a pasos agigantados, y él tenía todas las cualidades que ella apreciaba en un varón. Era cariñoso, tranquilo, caballeroso, sincero, leal... No había un hombre mejor. Además era la única persona en el mundo que la amaba realmente; la primera y única persona en la que había encontrado afecto sincero y que le había hecho sentir que era importante para alguien. Siempre lo amaría por ello.

La doncella se separó unos pasos y contempló, apurada, la cara pálida y los ojos tristes de Isabella.

—Señora, es la hora...

La joven se limitó a asentir, y levantando la barbilla, salió a enfrentarse con su destino, tratando de afrontarlo con serenidad y valentía, a pesar de que por dentro sentía todos los nervios en tensión.

La boda iba a celebrarse en la capilla de Cullen Manor y, cuando llegó allí, agarrada del brazo de su padre, Edward ya estaba esperando con semblante serio junto al pequeño altar. Vestía un traje oscuro formal, con chaleco a rayas y camisa blanca; su pelo cobrizo se veía ligeramente húmedo y muy repeinado, y su cara estaba tan pálida como la de ella. Isabella se mordió el labio, frustrada, al notar que la admiración por la apostura del hombre se abría paso en su mente. Su padre le soltó la mano del brazo al llegar a la altura de su futuro marido y permaneció de pie a su lado; su madre estaba junto a su hermana, su suegro «por segunda vez» y su cuñado, el señor McCarty, todos sentados en el banco más cercano.

Más que una boda parecía un funeral, pues desde la palidez y seriedad de los novios hasta el gesto adusto de los invitados, todo daba la sensación de ser más un momento dramático que una celebración jubilosa. Isabella sabía que nadie se engañaba con sueños románticos: todos eran perfectamente conscientes de que los motivos que impulsaban esa unión estaban muy alejados del verdadero afecto.

Por su parte, Edward miró brevemente la cara de Isabella y la encontró arrebatadora, aunque no pudo dejar de advertir que sus ojos permanecían ligeramente enrojecidos y brillantes, y supo que había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando. Apretó los labios, enfadado, y volvió a repetirse que no debía dejar que los sentimientos de ella lo afectaran. Él también había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto, tratando de convencerse de que había aceptado casarse porque necesitaba herederos y porque ese matrimonio aportaba enormes ventajas al patrimonio que algún día heredaría, y no porque esa mujer lo enloqueciese de deseo ni porque jamás se hubiera sentido tan atraído por nadie en su vida; tampoco porque le resultara difícil aceptar que ella amara a otro... No, esas razones no habían tenido ningún peso en su decisión.

La ceremonia fue rápida y estuvo desprovista de toda emoción.

Cuando el pastor anunció que podía besar a la novia, Edward se limitó a depositar un impersonal beso en la mejilla de Isabella, y luego, tras recibir las felicitaciones de los escasos asistentes, se dirigieron hacia la casa, donde comerían todos juntos.

Todo ese proceso Isabella lo vivió con indiferencia. Tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba sucediendo no le pasaba a ella, como si pudiera vivirlo desde fuera de su cuerpo. Sus padres permanecían serenos y distantes, conversando entre ellos o con el marqués, y su hermana Rosalie lanzaba curiosas miradas hacia donde ella se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Edward. Ahora él era su esposo, y ella no podía acostumbrarse a la idea ni pensar en las repercusiones que ese hecho iba a tener en su vida.

Mientras se dirigían al salón, Rosalie aprovechó que Edward se fue a hablar con su padre para acercarse a su hermana.

—Isabella, tu esposo es... divino —susurró Rosalie, y pese a la media voz se traslucía la admiración que le había causado su nuevo cuñado—. Cuesta trabajo pensar que sea hermano de tu difunto marido.

La joven le dedicó una mirada de disgusto, no tanto por la alusión a Anthony como por el hecho incuestionable de que tenía razón sobre Edward: era un hombre imponente.

—Desde luego, eres una mujer con suerte.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió ella—. Yo no diría que ser obligada a casarme en contra de mi voluntad dos veces sea tener suerte.

—Vamos, no seas ridícula. Tus dos matrimonios han sido inmejorables..., sobre todo éste.

Tratar de explicarle a Rosalie su profundo amor por Jacob era absurdo, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Su hermana nunca había tenido más aspiraciones en la vida que conseguir un matrimonio que le permitiera llevar un alto nivel de vida y tener muchos hijos sanos y robustos, y sin duda, podía sentirse satisfecha. Su esposo, el señor McCarty, era un próspero y solicitado abogado que poseía una maravillosa casa en Londres y disponía de suficiente dinero como para pagar los caprichos de su esposa, y en sus siete años de matrimonio, habían nacido tres hijos vigorosos y corpulentos que hacían las delicias de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón, Edward apareció a su lado. A pesar de que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde que habían intercambiado los votos matrimoniales, se comportaban ambos con exquisita cortesía, así que en ese momento él se acercó solícito y apoyó su mano en la parte de atrás de su cintura para instarla suavemente a que lo precediera. Ella instintivamente se apartó de forma imperceptible al sentir el contacto de la mano de Edward, lo que provocó que éste apretara los labios con firmeza mientras le susurraba al oído, tuteándola:

—No te preocupes, no tengo la más mínima intención de forzarte. No estoy interesado en llevarme a la cama a una mujer que va a estar pensando en otro...

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por sus palabras, pero él mantenía una expresión fría, impasible, y no pudo saber si estaba enfadado o había hablado con la ironía que le era tan propia.

Durante el resto de la jornada, el rostro de Edward permaneció inescrutable y ella fue incapaz de adivinar cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Pensó que debería sentirse aliviada porque él no tenía la intención de reclamar sus derechos, pero una extraña desazón la invadía, pues si eso era cierto, no acababa de comprender el sentido de ese matrimonio. Aunque la comida era exquisita, Isabella apenas pudo saborearla, puesto que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa por su nueva situación, y la impasibilidad de Edward, lejos de calmarla, la inquietaba aún más.

Mucho más tarde, sus familiares se marcharon. Todos vivían en los alrededores, de modo que como no les esperaba un viaje demasiado largo no tuvieron prisa en irse. En cuanto hubieron partido, el marqués anunció que se retiraba a descansar y Isabella sintió cómo el desasosiego que la había acompañado durante todo el día aumentaba al encontrarse a solas con su esposo; pero éste se limitó a lanzarle una fría mirada y a marcharse de la sala donde ambos se encontraban y donde habían estado departiendo con los familiares que habían acudido a la boda.

Isabella se acercó a la ventana para disfrutar de la vista que, después de casi un año, volvía a dejar libre la gruesa cortina de cretona. Toda la casa parecía respirar aliviada con el final del luto, y también ella, que había comprendido que un período de su vida del que no guardaba buenos recuerdos se cerraba definitivamente.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ahora empezaba una nueva etapa y que ésta sería distinta por completo de la que había imaginado junto a Jacob. Sintiéndose extrañamente sola, se dirigió al piano, se sentó en la banqueta y dejó vagar sus dedos sobre el teclado con descuido, esperando a que la música acudiera a su mente.

En el carruaje que los llevaba a su hogar, Rosalie le comentaba a su esposo:

—Creo que Isabella encontrará este matrimonio mucho más aceptable que el anterior.

—¿Por qué crees eso, querida? —preguntó el señor McCarty sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Bueno, ella ya no es tan joven y el tiempo ha debido borrar, o al menos atenuar, ese absurdo encaprichamiento que sentía por nuestro vecino, el señor Black.

Por supuesto no era eso en lo que Rosalie pensaba realmente, y observando la figura rechoncha de su esposo, se dijo que ella se sentiría más que afortunada si pudiese tener un marido tan viril y atractivo como lo era su nuevo cuñado.

—Eso espero, querida. Desde luego, casarse con el futuro marqués de Cullen no debería provocar en ninguna mujer la cara de angustia que lucía tu hermana.

—¡Bah! Isabella siempre ha sido un poco... particular; ya madurará.

El señor McCarty levantó una ceja con escepticismo, pero considerando que el tema ya no daba más de sí, se enfrascó de nuevo en la lectura del periódico mientras su esposa volvía a recordar la apuesta figura del marido de su hermana.

Jacob miraba absorto la orilla del río donde tantas veces antes se había encontrado con Isabella. Tenía la costumbre de seguir yendo allí, aunque el lugar le llenaba de melancolía y pesar por lo que había sido y no volvería a ser nunca más. Ahora Isabella era lady Masen..., por segunda vez, y él tendría que replantear su vida de nuevo sin ella. Amarla era para Jacob tan natural como respirar, tan cotidiano como levantarse todos los días y abrir los ojos, tan personal como el tacto de su propia piel. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a arrancar todos esos sentimientos de cuajo como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí? Realmente no se veía capaz y al pensarlo sintió que la amargura se apoderaba de él.

Entonces oyó ruidos a su espalda y al levantarse, sorprendido, vio la familiar figura de Renesmee acercarse por el desdibujado sendero. Jacob apretó los puños, disgustado sin saber por qué. Tenía la sensación de que la joven estaba en todas partes, de que no podía dar dos pasos sin toparse con la fascinante mirada de sus ojos color miel.

—Deberías dejar la fastidiosa costumbre de espiarme.

—No te espiaba; sólo estaba paseando.

Jacob no le contestó, pero la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió expresó a las claras que no la creía.

—Bueno, yo ya me marchaba... ¿Regresas conmigo?

En vez de contestarle, Renesmee preguntó con voz queda:

—¿Aún piensas en ella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Me parece increíble que malgastes tu vida soñando con una mujer que no puede ser tuya!

Jacob se quedó literalmente boquiabierto al escuchar a Renesmee hablarle así. La joven jamás se había atrevido a juzgarle o criticarle, a pesar de que conocía desde hacía tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Isabella.

—¡Qué sabrás tú!

—¡Sé más de lo que imaginas! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Observando su adorable rostro encendido por la furia, Jacob pensó que la joven tenía razón. Resultaba evidente por la redondez de su busto y su cadera que ya no era una niña; quizá ya la había cortejado algún joven o había recibido su primer beso. Este pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño, molesto.

—Bueno, pues espero que te conduzcas con el decoro que se espera de ti.

Renesmee lo miró incrédula.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Estás tan obcecado con esa mujer que no eres capaz de distinguir lo que tienes delante de tus narices.

Jacob no quería darle la razón, pero evidentemente la joven estaba en lo cierto: él no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—No deberías hablarme así. Soy... soy... bueno, debes respetarme como si fuera tu padre.

—¡No eres mi padre! ¡Y yo no soy tu hija!

Como para demostrárselo, Renesmee le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó su cuerpo joven y turgente contra el pecho masculino. De repente, Jacob se vio inundado por el perfume fresco de Renesmee, y para evitar caerse por el impulso de ella, la agarró por la cintura, de forma que notó con asombro lo esbelta y firme que parecía. A partir de ese instante sólo pudo pensar en esa mujer maravillosa cuyo deseable cuerpo se estrechaba contra el suyo y, poseído por una voluntad más fuerte que su raciocinio, agachó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca. Al ser recibido por los suaves labios entreabiertos de ella, gimió, sorprendido. Durante unos segundos, se dejó llevar por el inmenso placer de besar esa dulce boca que tan generosamente se le ofrecía mientras el deseo corría caliente y espeso por sus venas; pero cuando apoyó a la joven contra el roble que tenía a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarle ávidamente los pechos, algo en la voracidad de sus propias caricias lo hizo reaccionar y se apartó de la joven respirando como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse. Renesmee estaba igual de alterada que él, pero su mirada era firme cuando la fijó en los ojos de Jacob.

—No vuelvas a decirme que eres como mi padre.

Él no contestó, no pudo; dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa, más confundido de lo que lo había estado jamás en su vida.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la boda, y Isabella y Edward apenas habían cruzado un puñado de palabras en ese tiempo y siempre durante las comidas, cuando la presencia del marqués aligeraba un poco la tensión que se respiraba entre los cónyuges.

La noche de la boda, a pesar de lo que Edward le había dicho, Isabella había permanecido nerviosa esperando la llegada del esposo y pensando en cómo resistir sus avances si eso ocurría, pero el alba la había rendido sin que el hombre hubiese hecho acto de presencia. La noche siguiente tampoco había aparecido, y Isabella había empezado a pensar que realmente él no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en su cama, así que se sentía más tranquila y relajada.

Esa noche se encontraban los tres cenando y hablando de temas intrascendentes cuando Edward se dirigió directamente a ella:

—Deberás preparar el equipaje para dentro de un par de días.

Ella levantó bruscamente la mirada del plato y lo miró, interrogante.

—Nos marchamos a Londres. Tengo la intención de retomar mi trabajo en el museo de Historia Natural.

—Pero... ¿y la propiedad?

—Yo aún puedo encargarme de todo lo relacionado con la hacienda —intervino su suegro—. Ya lo hemos hablado Edward y yo, y estamos de acuerdo en que será suficiente con que venga tres o cuatro veces al año a supervisar cómo va todo.

Aunque por lo que acababa de decir daba la impresión de que habían llegado a un acuerdo amistoso, lo cierto era que habían sostenido una discusión memorable, ya que el marqués hubiese preferido que permaneciesen en Cullen Manor, tanto para que él pudiese velar por el buen funcionamiento del matrimonio como para disfrutar de la compañía de ese hijo al que tanto amaba pero al que apenas comprendía; claro estaba que eso no se lo podía decir. A pesar de sus razonamientos sobre la conveniencia de que permaneciese en la hacienda para familiarizarse con su funcionamiento, Edward se había mantenido firme y había insistido en marcharse a la mayor brevedad posible.

Por su parte, Isabella se ahogaba en el resentimiento al comprobar cómo decisiones que la afectaban directamente eran tomadas a su espalda. «Soy menos importante para ellos que la cuchara que están usando en este momento», pensó con rencor.

—¿No podría quedarme aquí?

Edward la miró con tanta furia que ella contuvo un gemido.

—¡No te lo voy a poner tan fácil! —exclamó, incorporándose del asiento.

Isabella miró alarmada a su suegro, que en ese momento contemplaba a su hijo con sorpresa.

—Pasado mañana nos vamos a Londres y no hay más que decir.

—¡No pienso consentir que me trates como a una esclava!

Isabella también se había levantado, indignada por el tono que había empleado su marido y humillada por sus palabras, pues había sugerido que en cuanto él se fuera correría a los brazos de Jacob.

—Por favor, calmaos —rogó el marqués, conciliador.

Edward apretó con tanta fuerza el respaldo de la silla que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos; fue absolutamente fascinante observar cómo luchaba por recuperar la calma y cómo acababa consiguiéndolo. Sin decir nada, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia su padre y abandonó la estancia con pasos largos y medidos.

Inmediatamente después, Isabella pidió permiso para retirarse y salió de forma apresurada, deseando romper todo lo que veía a su paso; tan grande era su frustración.

El marqués de Cullen, repentinamente solo, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era evidente que entre su nuera y su hijo había muchísimas cosas que arreglar, malentendidos que aclarar y diferencias que suavizar; pero también eran casi visibles las chispas que saltaban entre ambos cuando se encontraban cerca, el fuego de sus ojos cuando se miraban... Bien, nada de eso había existido en el anterior matrimonio de su hijo mayor con esa misma mujer, y además él sabía que si Edward había aceptado ese matrimonio había sido principalmente porque había querido casarse con ella. Él no podría haberlo obligado jamás a hacer algo que no hubiese querido hacer.

Al instante llegaron hasta él los acordes furiosos de la sonata para piano número treinta y dos, e inevitablemente sonrió de nuevo al constatar que su nuera recurría a Beethoven siempre que necesitaba descargar su ira.

Tanya miraba desde la cubierta del barco el inmenso mar que se extendía en todas las direcciones. El navío arribaba a Lisboa y allí pretendía coger otro que la llevara hasta Inglaterra. Lo había pensado mucho y había decidido arriesgarse a buscar a Edward; a fin de cuentas, tenía la certeza de que no la rechazaría una vez la tuviese delante.

Imaginaba lo feliz que sería viviendo en una lujosa casa y siendo la amante de un lord inglés.

Había tenido que vender la pulsera que él le había regalado para pagar el viaje y comprar un par de vestidos adecuados como el que ahora llevaba, y a pesar de que jamás en su vida se había visto tan elegante como en ese momento, lo cierto era que se sentía profundamente incómoda con ese batiburrillo de enaguas, corsé, camisola y traje, tan pesado que se preguntaba cómo las inglesas podían mantenerse erguidas.

Ahora iba pensando que necesitaría encontrar algún iluso que le costeara el pasaje hasta Londres, y viendo al señor Newton dirigirse con paso resuelto hacia donde ella se encontraba, decidió con una sonrisilla irónica que ya lo había encontrado.

—Buenos días, señora Denali.

Para todos los pasajeros, ella era una joven viuda que se dirigía a Londres a visitar a unos parientes lejanos.

—Buenos días, señor Newton.

El señor Newton era un adinerado comerciante que volvía de realizar algunas visitas relacionadas con sus negocios. Pese a que no resultaba repulsivo a la vista, tampoco se le podía considerar un adonis; alto y con una prominente barriga, llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta, aunque en su frente se apreciaban grandes entradas que sugerían que en pocos años sería totalmente calvo.

El hombre no pudo evitar que una punzada de lujuria hiciese cosquillear sus ingles al observar la sedosa mirada de los ojos de Tanya.

¿Era su imaginación, o acababa de pasarse la lengua por los labios a la vez que miraba fijamente su entrepierna? De inmediato, una rampante erección abultó la parte delantera de su pantalón y para que la joven no pudiera notarlo se acodó a su lado, mirando hacia el mar.

—Parece que en breve llegaremos al puerto de Lisboa...

Fue un milagro que su voz no delatara el inmenso deseo que sentía, pues al hallarse tan cerca de la señora Denali tuvo una visión inmejorable de la parte superior de los pechos femeninos, que asomaban por su escote.

Tanya pudo leer la excitación en los ojos del señor Newton como si de un libro abierto se tratase. Si de algo entendía era de hombres; supo que ése no tardaría en estar babeando a sus pies, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Asegurándose de que la veía, pasó un dedo descuidadamente sobre el escote de su vestido a la vez que murmuraba con su ronca voz:

—He oído que se aloja usted en un camarote preferente...

El exótico acento de la señora Denali se le clavó al hombre en los riñones.

—Sí..., así es... —Sintiendo cómo el sudor resbalaba por su espalda, añadió tras un nervioso carraspeo—: ¿Le gustaría... quiero decir, estaría interesada en verlo por dentro?

La sonrisa de la joven fue inconfundible incluso para él. Cogiéndolo por el brazo, exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto, señor Newton! No sabe cómo lo estoy deseando...

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a GaByMaY91, sonia sandria, hildiux, anamart05, JakeStark, CASBABYSWAN, the rainbowgirl y Zonihviolet! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Las primeras semanas en Londres transcurrieron como en un sueño. El marqués de Cullen poseía una elegante casa en Trafalgar Square con todas las comodidades imaginables. Aun así, y por puro aburrimiento, Isabella decidió hacer algunos cambios, principalmente para procurarse un lugar espacioso y bien iluminado donde poder tocar el piano. Para ello acomodó una de las salas de la parte frontal que poseía enormes ventanales, y desechando una enorme vitrina repleta de sosas figuritas de porcelana, instaló un precioso piano de madera de ébano y algunos divanes y sillones con un hermoso tapizado turquesa. Edward jamás hizo comentario alguno al respecto; de hecho, apenas hizo comentarios respecto a nada. En cuanto llegaron a Londres, se marchó al museo de Historia Natural y prácticamente pasaba allí los días.

Se habían instalado en habitaciones separadas y hacían vidas separadas también, cada uno dolorosamente consciente de la presencia del otro, pero deseando ignorarse con todas sus fuerzas. A veces vislumbraba a su esposo al entrar o salir de la casa y de forma ocasional se había topado con él en la biblioteca o en los pasillos; en esos momentos, se saludaban cortésmente y cada uno seguía su camino.

Isabella le había escrito una misiva a Jacob en la que le explicaba que se habían trasladado a Londres y le reiteraba sus profundos sentimientos; no esperaba tener una oportunidad de volver a verlo en breve, pero en vista de la forma en que su esposo la ignoraba estaba casi segura de que tarde o temprano él accedería a darle el divorcio, y entonces ella podría rehacer su vida. Sabía que después de someterse al largo y engorroso proceso de divorcio su reputación quedaría destrozada para siempre, pero eso nada le importaba. No era la respetabilidad de la que ahora gozaba la que la consolaba cuando se encontraba triste, ni la que le hacía compañía cuando se sentía sola; con gusto sacrificaría su estatus actual si a cambio recibía las risas, la comprensión y la compañía que siempre había encontrado en Jacob. Ahora que llevaba varias semanas en Londres en las que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había coincidido con Edward le resultaba más fácil ignorar la extraña desazón que sentía en su presencia, así como olvidar la desconcertante respuesta de su cuerpo cuando él la había besado. Los primeros días los había pasado casi sin dormir, instalada en una continua tensión por el temor a que él decidiese ejercer su derecho marital. No sabía por qué esa posibilidad la aterraba de una forma tan visceral, pero ciertamente así era; tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que si eso ocurría algo cambiaría para siempre, y no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Había construido toda su vida en el afecto mutuo que sentían Jacob y ella. Ese sentimiento había sido un bálsamo para la adolescente enfadada y triste que había sido, siempre mendigando el cariño de sus padres sin encontrar más que una fría aceptación por su parte. No quería que eso cambiara. El amor que sentía por Jacob era su debilidad y su fortaleza; jamás haría nada que pudiese dañarlo.

Isabella ocupaba sus días tocando el piano y dando largos paseos por Hampstead Heath. También escribía cartas a Jacob que generalmente acababa rompiendo; las utilizaba como una vía de escape, aunque no tenía la intención de mandarlas, pues hacerlo no habría servido de nada ni habría conseguido que ella estuviera menos casada de lo que estaba. Durante su matrimonio con Anthony, la correspondencia entre Jacob y ella había sido constante y bastante fluida; sus cartas la habían sostenido y habían permitido que se evadiera de un matrimonio que nada le aportaba. Ahora, sin embargo, no se atrevía a reanudar esa correspondencia: Anthony había sido un marido indiferente y apático, pero por más que Edward no pareciese hacer caso de su presencia, sabía que no permitiría ese tipo de intercambio con Jacob y, tarde o temprano, acabaría por enterarse. Le costaba mucho tener que admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que temía la reacción de su esposo, ya que de forma instintiva sabía lo mucho que se enojaría si sospechaba de la existencia del más mínimo contacto entre Jacob y ella.

La salvación a sus días de tedio solitario llegó en forma de invitación. Una mañana que volvía de pasear junto a su doncella encontró en la bandeja de plata del vestíbulo una carta dirigida a lord y lady Masen. Era la primera carta que recibían, y aunque en un principio dudó sobre si abrirla o no, la curiosidad y el hecho de temer que su esposo ni siquiera le comunicara las noticias que contenía hizo que se decidiera. Se trataba de una invitación de la Sociedad Musical de Damas para asistir a un recital de violín que tendría lugar en la residencia de lord y lady Mallory, y de repente Isabella se sintió mucho mejor. Dejó la invitación otra vez en su lugar por si Edward la veía y durante los días que siguieron esperó en vano a que éste le hiciese algún comentario al respecto. Al final, acudió sola al recital, aunque no le pesó en absoluto, puesto que nadie pareció extrañarse de que lord Masen no la acompañara. Las noticias volaban entre la cerrada sociedad londinense y era vox pópuli la poca simpatía que el futuro marqués de Cullen experimentaba hacia sus iguales. A pesar de que nadie podría haberlo acusado nunca de ser abiertamente maleducado o grosero, la verdad era que evitaba las reuniones sociales como quien evitaba la peste.

Isabella, por su parte, hizo amistades interesantes, ya que entre las damas y caballeros que sólo iban a pasar el rato había algunas personas realmente enamoradas de la música, y éstas quedaron agradablemente sorprendidas al saber que era una excelente intérprete de piano.

A partir de ese momento, sus días incluyeron una nueva y grata rutina: reuniones con las damas de la Sociedad Musical para organizar eventos, ensayos con jóvenes promesas y algún que otro recital con ella como solista. Pronto se ganó una merecida fama de pianista y sus días fueron pasando con mucha más celeridad y optimismo.

Jacob observaba a Renesmee paseando por los cuidados jardines que bordeaban la casa en la que vivían. Había pasado casi un mes desde que la había besado junto al río y sólo Dios sabía los enormes esfuerzos que había tenido que hacer para no deleitarse en el recuerdo del cuerpo de la joven apretándose contra el suyo. Después de eso, había tratado de comportarse con normalidad, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que sólo había sido un error provocado por la enorme congoja que sentía al saber que había perdido a Isabella de nuevo, pero debía reconocer, muy a su pesar, que nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Ya no podía acercarse a Renesmee con la misma naturalidad y desenvoltura que antes y, en consecuencia, había decidido evitarla todo lo que fuera posible. A veces la sorprendía mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos fijos, y entonces un desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaba de él: su deber era cuidarla y protegerla a falta de otro familiar masculino que lo hiciera, y había aprovechado la más mínima oportunidad para lanzarse sobre ella como un auténtico depravado. «Fue ella la que se lanzó sobre mí», se obligó a recordar, aunque ese detalle carecía de importancia en cuanto rememoraba la ardorosa reacción de su cuerpo ante el contacto de la joven.

Debía acabar con esa situación y debía hacerlo ya. No podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que Renesmee e ignorarla eternamente; pronto su madre notaría que algo raro estaba sucediendo y lo último que él deseaba era angustiarla. Temiendo arrepentirse del impulso que acababa de experimentar, se levantó y, cogiendo su abrigo del perchero que había en la entrada, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde acababa de ver desaparecer a la joven, tras el seto de un rosal. Al doblar la esquina que formaba el seto con una de las paredes de la casa, vio a la joven caminar aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Llevaba el pelo recogido bajo un gorro de lana y su abrigo blanco se difuminaba en la grisácea claridad del atardecer.

Jacob aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos para alcanzarla, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se quedó rígido al comprobar que ella se cogía de su brazo y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla, a la vez que lo traspasaba con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

—¡Qué bien que salgas a pasear conmigo!

—Sí, bueno... —Jacob no sabía cómo empezar a soltar el discurso que tenía preparado—. En realidad, deseo hablar contigo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión interrogante en su diáfano rostro de duendecilla.

—Verás, Renesmee, lo que sucedió hace un mes fue un terrible error del cual debo disculparme encarecidamente. —Notó que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba junto al suyo—. Yo no me encuentro demasiado bien desde que... Bueno, es inútil tratar de ocultarte lo que ya sabes... El hecho es que desde que Isabella volvió a contraer matrimonio, yo he estado algo confuso y...

Renesmee se soltó de su brazo y lo observó fijamente. En su mirada, Jacob pudo ver una furia que nunca hubiese imaginado que una muchacha tan afable y cariñosa como ella pudiese sentir, pero se le escapó el rastro de tristeza que ocultaban esos ojos iracundos.

—No hace falta que sigas hablando. Sé perfectamente lo que tratas de decir. Jacob no estaba seguro de que ella realmente comprendiera sus razones, pues ni él mismo se entendía últimamente, pero había una cosa que sí tenía del todo clara.

—Renesmee, debemos olvidar lo que ocurrió. Jamás volverá a suceder algo así. Es abominable, antinatural. Todo debe seguir como antes... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La joven había bajado la vista mientras Jacob hablaba. No quería que él adivinase el daño que le estaba haciendo.

—Sí, por supuesto; estoy de acuerdo —convino, y cobardemente se propuso huir de allí—. Ahora, discúlpame, debo entrar sin más dilación. —Y dejándolo plantado en mitad de la rosaleda, dio media vuelta y caminó con paso vivo hacia la casa.

Era una suerte que conociera tan bien el sendero que discurría por el jardín hasta la entrada, pues la humedad de sus ojos le impedía ver por dónde caminaba. Durante todas esas semanas había notado la reticencia de Jacob, pero estaba segura de que algo había tenido que cambiar después del beso apasionado que habían compartido en el bosque. Por lo visto, no había sido así, y las cosas estaban igual que antes; «peor que antes», se corrigió mentalmente. De forma harto ingenua, ella había mantenido la ilusión de que la reticencia de Jacob se debiera a la timidez por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, o tal vez al hecho de que estaba haciéndose a la idea de sus nuevos sentimientos. Acababa de comprender que no era así. Jacob seguía profundamente enamorado de esa mujer, y ella no tenía ninguna esperanza de conseguir su corazón.

Recordó las palabras que él le había dicho unos instantes antes: «Renesmee, debemos olvidar lo que ocurrió. Jamás volverá a suceder algo así. Es abominable, antinatural», y el mismo dolor que había sentido al oírlas volvió a lacerarle el alma. Estaba enamorada de Jacob desde que lo había conocido, siendo ella una niña triste y asustada: él había mitigado su desconfianza con su sonrisa dulce y bondadosa, él había acudido a consolarla en las oscuras noches en las que se despertaba agobiada y asustada por las pesadillas, a él le había dedicado cada uno de sus avances, de sus méritos... Y ahora comprobaba que todo había sido en vano, ya que siempre la vería como una niña y guardaría su corazón para una mujer que no podía poseerlo.

Isabella llevaba una semana preparando el recital de piano que se celebraría en su propia residencia. Tenía que enviar invitaciones, proveer de más asientos la espaciosa estancia que había modificado como sala de música, organizar el ágape que se serviría y que sería en forma de bufet y, por supuesto, preparar el repertorio, que pretendía que fuese variado y no demasiado extenso, para no tener que presenciar bostezos disimulados.

Había acudido a comentárselo a Edward por si tenía alguna objeción, pero él había dado su permiso distraídamente. La indiferencia de la que hacía gala era absoluta; a veces Isabella pensaba que si la viera quieta en algún pasillo pensaría que era uno más de los muchos pedestales que aguantaban los valiosos jarrones de porcelana.

Ella había logrado mitigar un poco la soledad que había sentido al instalarse en Londres. Pertenecer a la Sociedad Musical había aliviado el tedio de sus días y había aligerado el peso de la rutina, así que la tarea de organizar la siguiente velada en su propia residencia le proporcionaba un aliciente añadido.

Por fin, había llegado el día del recital. Los lacayos recogían capas y manguitos, sombreros y bastones, y guiaban a las distinguidas damas y a sus acompañantes a la sala de música, donde Isabella los recibía con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos alabaron la decoración de la estancia y se entretuvieron hablando en corrillo mientras la anfitriona pasaba de un grupo a otro mostrando un educado interés por los presentes. Justo en ese momento apareció Edward.

Lord Masen iba elegantemente vestido, con un pantalón negro con finísimas rayas grises, un chaleco gris sobre una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. Isabella no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada entre admirativa y sorprendida, ya que estaba segura de que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho sobre el recital. Edward se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Cualquiera que lo hubiera observado menos que ella habría pensado que su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, pero Isabella sabía que, en realidad, era una máscara tras la que ocultaba el desprecio y la indiferencia que sentía hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aun así, cuando él se acercó y la tomó del brazo, ella lo instó a agachase, tirando suavemente de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Muchas gracias por venir.

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y a hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Luego se acercaron juntos a una de las más representativas matronas de la cerrada sociedad a la que pertenecían y la joven le presentó a su esposo. Isabella no pudo dejar de observar las miradas admirativas que la presencia de Edward despertaba entre las damas y tuvo que reconocer que su aspecto era absolutamente formidable. Su altura, la anchura de sus hombros, sus caderas estrechas, su bello rostro acabado en el hoyuelo sensual de la barbilla y los profundos ojos verdes en fascinante contraste con el cabello cobrizo hacían de él un hombre inusualmente atractivo. De repente, sintió orgullo por ir de su brazo y ser su esposa, y este pensamiento la incomodó, pues cualquier sentimiento de posesión estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar en el tipo de relación que mantenían.

Edward se conducía con corrección, aunque una ligera rigidez en sus modales ponía de manifiesto su falta de costumbre en alternar en ese tipo de veladas, y eso hizo que íntimamente Isabella le agradeciera aún más su presencia allí.

A una discreta señal suya, aparecieron las criadas con bandejas de delicados y exquisitos canapés, que ofrecieron a los invitados. Se inició entonces un sonoro murmullo de conversaciones entrecruzadas a las que los esposos asistían mostrando un amable interés. Nadie que los hubiera observado podría haber adivinado que apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras desde que se habían casado. Daban la impresión de constituir un matrimonio bien avenido, y ninguno de los dos tenía interés en hacer o decir algo que desmintiera esa idea.

Cuando los invitados estuvieron ahítos de comida y bebida, Isabella los invitó a que tomaran asiento y volvió a sorprenderse cuando su marido se quedó de pie al final de la sala y tras las sillas cuidadosamente dispuestas en fila. La señorita Weber se ofreció a pasarle las partituras; la joven era una rendida admiradora suya y pianista aficionada. Isabella, conociendo la adoración que sentía la muchacha por ella, accedió a su petición, aunque en realidad conocía las obras del repertorio de memoria.

En cuanto los tenues murmullos de la sala se fueron apagando, Isabella flexionó un par de veces los dedos y se dispuso a comenzar con la primera pieza. Durante casi una hora estuvo interpretando obras de Haendel, Mozart y, por supuesto, Beethoven.

Todo ese tiempo, Edward la observaba con fijeza, perdido en los movimientos de sus dedos y su cuello, y siendo profundamente consciente de todos y cada uno de los gestos de su esposa; hasta la perezosa caída de sus pestañas sobre las sonrosadas mejillas provocó una reacción en él. La deseaba, eso era todo, y se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando el día en que decidió que casarse con ella era una buena idea. Todo el tiempo que había pasado bajo el mismo techo que Isabella había sido una tortura, teniéndola tan cerca pero a la vez sabiéndola tan inalcanzable. La situación en la que vivían era insoportable además de absurda, y él era el único culpable de todos sus sufrimientos. Nadie podía acusar a Isabella de haberlo engañado; ella le había dejado claro que sus pensamientos y su corazón pertenecían a otro. Debería haberla escuchado cuando le dijo que ese matrimonio era un error.

Pero ahora, mirándola mientras tocaba, no pudo arrepentirse sinceramente de haberse casado con ella. Era suya, y se repitió esa palabra como un mantra que alejaba sus recelos y aclaraba su mente.

Cuando el último de los invitados se hubo marchado, Isabella se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los divanes de la sala de música y, al momento, Edward le acercó una copa de jerez.

—Toma; debes estar sedienta.

Ella tomó la copa, agradecida, y dio un ligero sorbo mientras observaba de reojo a su esposo, desconfiando de su repentina amabilidad.

Él la miró y arqueó una ceja, y Isabella sintió cómo enrojecía; no entendía por qué él podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto.

—¿Te importaría tocar algo para mí?

Isabella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, pero en los ojos de Edward no vio rastro alguno de burla y se sintió repentinamente halagada.

— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—No.

Edward no podía hablarle del profundo deseo que sentía por ella; de cómo, entregada a su música, él podía soñar con que todo entre ellos era como debía ser; del placer inmenso que lo inundaba con sólo observarla.

Isabella tendió la copa hacia él y se dirigió al piano. Estuvo unos instantes contemplándolo, hasta que sus manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, se posaron sobre el teclado y comenzaron a interpretar Sueños de amor de Liszt.

La música penetró en el alma de Edward como un bálsamo para su orgullo profundamente herido y sin que pudiera evitarlo se acercó poco a poco a Isabella y permaneció a su espalda, observando cómo su grácil cuello se inclinaba hacia delante acompañando los acordes de la canción que interpretaba. Las puntas de los dedos de Edward hormigueaban por el intenso deseo de acariciar la blancura que tenía frente a él y, sin que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo, los dejó resbalar por el costado del cuello. La música cesó repentinamente.

La caricia de Edward le provocó a Isabella una especie de descarga, a pesar de la levedad del contacto. Desde que lo había visto acercarse no había sido capaz de concentrarse en la pieza que interpretaba, y ahora todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo permanecían en tensión, estremecidos por el roce del hombre.

—Continúa, por favor...

Isabella no creía posible que sus dedos volvieran a moverse mientras él permaneciera tan cerca de ella. Aun así se obligó a continuar, pues no quería que Edward sospechara que su cercanía la afectaba de una forma tan implacable. Pero cuando los labios de Edward se posaron en su cuello, la joven abandonó toda pretensión de normalidad. Entonces, Edward la levantó de la banqueta e hizo que se volviera hacia él, sin dejar de besar la firme línea que descendía hacia su hombro.

La pesada languidez que se apoderó de las piernas de Isabella la obligó a apoyar las palmas de las manos en el ancho pecho de su esposo para evitar desfallecer, y ése fue el momento que él eligió para asaltar su boca.

Gimiendo, excitado, se sorprendió al ser recibido por los labios entreabiertos de ella. Sus lenguas se enredaron con furia e iniciaron una danza que los dejó a ambos encendidos de pasión. Edward se sentía hambriento de ella; su sangre rugiendo en las venas, la piel ansiando el tacto femenino. Isabella, por su parte, no pensaba en nada; había perdido la capacidad de raciocinio, y todo su cuerpo quedó poseído por el deseo más exigente que había sentido en su vida.

Cuando Edward acarició sus pechos sobre la suave tela del vestido, la joven gimió desesperada por sentir piel contra piel, y cuando él metió la mano bajo el ruedo de su vestido, ella, obedeciendo a un instinto que no sabía que poseía, abrió sus piernas con el anhelo de notar el contacto del hombre entre sus muslos. El roce de los dedos masculinos en su lugar más íntimo le procuró una descarga de placer tan intensa que abrió los ojos, aturdida. De momento, la mirada turbia de Edward y su jadeante boca entreabierta la reconfortaron, pero cuando la mano del hombre descendió hasta los botones de la bragueta y luchó ansiosamente contra el cierre, la imagen de Anthony haciendo eso mismo se superpuso a la de Edward, y Isabella revivió algo que nunca había logrado superar del todo: el intenso dolor y una terrible sensación de desagrado.

Edward notó el cambio en el cuerpo femenino, y cuando la miró a la cara y vio la repugnancia pintada en los hermosos ojos de Isabella, se apartó de ella con una maldición y se dio la vuelta para abrocharse los pantalones y ganar tiempo a fin de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Jamás ninguna mujer lo había rechazado, y a pesar de haber imaginado que la sensación no debía ser agradable, no estaba preparado para el dolor que le sobrevino, como si un implacable puño de acero se le hubiera clavado en el estómago. Estaba claro que, aunque ella se hubiese rendido al mismo fuego que a él le ardía en las venas, no lo deseaba lo suficiente como para olvidar a ese hombre al que decía que pertenecía su corazón. La amargura lo inundó, llenó cada poro de su piel y apagó el deseo en él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus ojos no reflejarían más que desdén, se volvió para enfrentarse a una Isabella desaliñada y deliciosamente ruborizada, que permanecía apoyada contra el piano, mordiéndose el puño y mirándolo como si jamás antes hubiese visto a un hombre.

—Tienes la obligación de darme un heredero, y cuanto antes cumplas con tu deber, antes acabaremos con esto.

Y tras esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Isabella se dejó caer con lentitud al suelo, profundamente impresionada por la reacción de su cuerpo a las caricias de su esposo. Nunca se había entregado de esa forma tan completa a nadie, ni siquiera a Jacob. Era consciente de que durante esos minutos, Edward podría haber hecho con su cuerpo lo que hubiese deseado, y ella se habría sentido profundamente feliz de que así fuera. Ahora, al notar la humedad y la suavidad entre sus piernas, sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué clase de mujer era capaz de entregar su corazón a un hombre y su cuerpo a otro? ¡Y con qué alegría se había abandonado a sus caricias! Entre los brazos de Edward, había sentido como si la parte de ella que estaba vacía se hubiese llenado de repente.

Apeló al recuerdo de Jacob y la conocida ternura la inundó de nuevo, mezclada con la tristeza por el descubrimiento de lo que sabía era la primera traición que cometía contra las promesas que tanto tiempo atrás se habían hecho.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a the rainbowgirl, sonia sandria, JakeStark, hildiux, Guest y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella sentía que algo había cambiado en sus sentimientos hacia Edward desde el encuentro que habían mantenido en la sala de música. Durante los primeros días no quiso pensar en el asunto para tratar de olvidarlo, aunque su mente traidora volvía una y otra vez a los detalles de esa noche, lo que provocaba en Isabella un sonrojo y una inquietud que antes no había sentido nunca. El hecho de no haber vuelto a ver a Edward desde entonces le había ayudado a ignorar, en parte, las nuevas sensaciones que él le despertaba, pero cada vez con mayor frecuencia Isabella se encontraba añorando la compañía de su esposo, y las cosas que antes le bastaban para sentirse realizada ya no lograban satisfacerla. Su inquietud iba en aumento y, por primera vez, comenzó a cuestionarse la viabilidad de sus sueños con Jacob.

Parecía evidente que su esposo deseaba un heredero y, tarde o temprano, ella tendría que acceder a dárselo. Era su deber y el derecho de Edward, y no podía negarse a algo así. Ante ella se presentaban dos opciones: tratar de resistirse y evitarlo a toda costa, o bien aceptar de una vez por todas que estaba casada y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sin saber cómo, Isabella se encontró fantaseando con la idea de un matrimonio normal, con largas y fascinantes charlas sobre lugares maravillosos en los que Edward hubiese estado, tranquilas veladas en casa mientras ella tocaba el piano, paseos por el parque... Sabía que junto a Edward nunca se aburriría; su ingenio, su inteligencia y todas las experiencias que había vivido lo hacían casi imposible. No quiso pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en el lecho y se limitó a fantasear con una relación platónica. Pensaba que un matrimonio así podría resultar y que los dos disfrutarían de la relación; eso sí, su corazón permanecería acorazado, pues ella había decidido hacía muchísimo tiempo entregárselo a Jacob. De repente, se sintió sorprendida por el profundo anhelo que se había apoderado de ella y deseó que todo hubiese empezado de una forma muy distinta entre ambos. Un pensamiento incómodo se coló en su mente: ¿cómo encajaría esos nuevos sentimientos con los que abrigaba por Jacob?

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y se obligó a sí misma a desechar sus inquietudes, diciéndose que su cuerpo simplemente había respondido a un estímulo y acallando la vocecilla que le recordaba que jamás había reaccionado así antes. No debía sentirse culpable por eso, a fin de cuentas no era tan inocente como para ignorar que el amor y el deseo en muchas ocasiones no iban de la mano; sólo tenía que recordar los sentimientos puros y duraderos que le inspiraba Jacob y compararlos con los turbulentos e impredecibles que sentía hacia Edward. De todas formas, había algo que no debía olvidar nunca: aun suponiendo que ella no amase a Jacob, estaba el hecho incuestionable de que Edward no la amaba a ella. Su matrimonio había sido sólo un medio para conseguir un fin; en este caso dos: cumplir el trato que habían firmado sus padres y conseguir un heredero.

No debía olvidarlo, pues el saber esto le daría firmeza a sus convicciones y apuntalaría sus defensas contra la innegable atracción que su esposo empezaba a despertar en ella.

Los días que siguieron le demostraron que había sido absurdo tratar de acorazarse contra la posible seducción de Edward, dadas la frialdad e indiferencia que éste mostraba hacia ella. Apenas lo veía cinco minutos al día y sólo de refilón, cuando entraba o salía, y en esas ocasiones él se limitaba a lanzarle un saludo cortés, o a veces sólo hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchaba. Isabella se dijo que debería sentirse satisfecha, pues de esa manera no debía temer que su esposo volviese a provocar el cataclismo que tan fácilmente desataba en su interior. No obstante, pronto esa situación se volvió insoportable para Isabella. Sabía por instinto que el próximo paso debería darlo ella, ya que a pesar de lo poco que en realidad lo había tratado había detectado en Edward un enorme orgullo que no le permitiría probar de nuevo donde ya había fracasado.

Después de varias semanas viviendo como dos absolutos extraños, los nervios de Isabella parecían finos hilos tensados al máximo. Se decía a sí misma que su inquietud y malestar no estaban provocados por esa dolorosa punzada que sentía y que le hacía añorar la compañía de su esposo, sino por lo absurdo e infantil de mantener una situación que, a todas luces, los hacía infelices a ambos. Estaban atados por lazos demasiado fuertes como para romperlos sin más; lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de llevarse bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella le indicó al mayordomo que tuviera preparado el carruaje para después del desayuno. Mientras terminaba de tomar su café, pensaba en la manera en que abordaría a Edward. Notaba una ligera agitación en la boca del estómago que le impedía dar cuenta de los deliciosos alimentos que había sobre la mesa, pero a la vez la invadía un agradable cosquilleo ante la posibilidad de volver a estar con Edward; también experimentaba algo de temor ante la idea de verse rechazada por él, aunque había asumido que el siguiente paso le correspondía a ella. Una vez acabado el café, pidió su media capa, sus guantes de piel y su sombrero, y rechazando el ofrecimiento de Sarah, su doncella, se dispuso a acortar la enorme distancia que la separaba de Edward.

—Diríjase al museo de Historia Natural, George.

—En seguida, lady Masen.

Acomodándose en el rígido asiento del vehículo, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla a pesar del viento frío que se colaba en el interior. Durante el trayecto, oyó que George se quejaba del tráfico mientras esquivaba un pequeño carro cargado con verduras que se dirigía probablemente al mercado de Borough, y a través de la persistente niebla matutina que saludaba a los londinenses la mayor parte de los días del año, pudo ver el inmenso ajetreo de la ciudad: personas que iban y venían, niños que corrían por las aceras pregonando algún tipo de producto, conductores que se peleaban a voz en grito en mitad de la calle... Aunque añoraba el paisaje tranquilo de Maidstone, la vida en la ciudad le parecía fascinante, siempre cambiante y bulliciosa. Unos quince minutos después, George anunció:

—Lady Masen, ya estamos frente al museo.

—Gracias, George.

El cochero la ayudó a bajar y se dispuso a esperar instrucciones.

—Está bien, George. Puede marcharse. —Vaciló un poco, antes de añadir—: Yo regresaré con lord Masen.

Asintiendo educadamente, George volvió a ocupar su lugar en el pescante y, arreando a los dos recios caballos percherones, emprendió cansinamente el camino de vuelta a la residencia.

Isabella permaneció de pie frente a la imponente fachada del museo. Se trataba de un edificio enorme, con una fachada puntiaguda y flanqueada por dos torres monumentales; la construcción ocupaba gran parte de la calle, y Isabella se preguntó cómo podría encontrar a Edward en un lugar tan descomunal. Suspirando ostensiblemente de forma muy poco elegante, se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde un hombre bajo y delgado, ataviado con levita verde y sombrero de copa, la interceptó amablemente:

—Disculpe, señora, pero el museo no estará abierto al público hasta las diez.

—Soy lady Masen y me preguntaba...

—¡Oh, perdone mi error, lady Masen! No sabía... Bueno, lord Masen no me ha comentado que hubiese contraído matrimonio... —Profundamente turbado, continuó—: Claro que él no tiene por qué mencionarme algo así... ¿Desea visitar a su esposo?

Isabella sonrió amablemente procurando disipar el evidente apuro que el hombre estaba experimentando.

—Me preguntaba si era posible, sí.

—Por supuesto, lady Masen; estará encantado de verla. Acompáñeme.

Mientras seguía al hombre tratando de no distraerse con la multitud de esqueletos, animales momificados, extrañas rocas y demás objetos expuestos a lo largo de las enormes salas y largos pasillos, pensó que ojalá el hombre tuviera razón y que Edward realmente se mostrara encantado de verla, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con una ventana de cristal esmerilado, y Isabella pudo oír voces amortiguadas que hablaban animadamente. El portero sonrió y, señalando hacia la puerta, le comunicó: —Éste es el despacho de lord Masen.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Ha sido muy amable por su parte.

—Ha sido un placer, lady Masen.

Cuando se vio sola frente a la puerta, toda su decisión anterior la abandonó y, por unos instantes, fantaseó con la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y regresar a la residencia; pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y un hombre enjuto y pequeño se paró en seco al verla allí.

—Disculpe...

—Lady Masen —murmuró ella, presentándose al desconocido.

El hombre la miró con sorpresa y echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro; luego, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta, trató de recuperar sus modales.

—¡Encantado, lady Masen! —Tendiendo su mano, añadió—: Sir Aro Volturi, para servirla.

En ese momento, Edward asomó la cabeza, y Isabella pensó que poder ver su cómica expresión de estupor había hecho que el ir al museo hubiese merecido la pena.

—¿Isabella?

—Hola, Edward.

—¡Edward!, ¿cómo es que nunca me has hablado de tu maravillosa esposa?

Edward contestó a sir Aro sin apartar su estupefacta mirada del rostro de Isabella.

—Nunca había surgido el tema...

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse dolida al constatar que su esposo había seguido su vida tratando de ignorar el hecho —que, como era obvio, no tenía ninguna importancia para él— de que estaba casado, y de repente se sintió profundamente ridícula allí de pie, intentando hacer funcionar algo que su marido directamente había preferido soslayar. Aun así, sonrió.

—Sir Aro, estaré encantada de invitarlo a cenar un día con nosotros en la residencia que mi esposo posee aquí... Tal vez así podamos reparar este pequeño desliz.

—Por supuesto, para mí será un placer cenar en tan grata compañía.

Sir Aro todavía se encontraba sorprendido por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. El hecho de que su joven colega estuviera casado era algo extraordinario, tanto por su intensa dedicación al trabajo, que seguramente le había dejado muy poco tiempo libre para cortejar a una esposa, como por la pertinaz fama de seductor que lo acompañaba, por no hablar del poco interés que Masen había mostrado siempre por la sagrada institución del matrimonio. Observando a la encantadora lady Masen, podía comprender que Edward hubiese dejado de lado sus prejuicios para atarse de por vida a semejante mujer. Aunque no era una belleza al uso, lady Masen poseía una hermosura muy atrayente que denotaba sensualidad e inteligencia.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla. La dejo a solas con su esposo...

—No, no es necesario. —Avergonzada, notó que su voz había sonado suplicante.

—Créame, lady Masen, sí lo es... Debo realizar un encargo sin más dilación.

Cuando sir Aro se hubo marchado, Isabella miró a Edward, que permanecía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, desmintiendo con la tensión de su rostro la indolencia que su postura transmitía. Isabella tragó saliva, impresionada una vez más por el atractivo de su esposo. Mientras lo observaba y se admiraba de la fuerte y definida línea de su mandíbula y del brillo implacable de sus ojos verdes, notó una extraña presión en el estómago y se sorprendió añorando el tacto de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Edward no dijo nada, pero la expresión interrogante de su mirada mostraba a las claras que esperaba una explicación de su presencia allí.

—Edward... —empezó Isabella, rezando para no titubear—, tenía curiosidad por ver el lugar donde trabajas y saber..., bueno..., qué haces y... —Sintiéndose humillada por el silencio de él, no fue capaz de continuar.

Por su parte, Edward luchaba contra el creciente asombro que se había apoderado de él al ver allí a Isabella. Le parecía extraño el repentino interés por sus actividades, pero un estremecimiento de placer, imposible de ignorar, había recorrido su columna al verla frente a él.

—Si te apetece, podría empezar por enseñarte el museo.

Sonriendo, aliviada, Isabella respondió:

—Me encantaría.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos, los dos encantados de su mutua compañía.

Isabella descubrió que Edward era un hombre profundamente enamorado de lo que hacía, además de un excelente conversador. Le enseñó los objetos más importantes del museo, señalando de dónde procedían y cuáles eran sus características, y le explicó en qué consistía su trabajo actual. Junto a sir Aro, estaba clasificando todos los nuevos materiales que llegaban, además de los que ellos habían aportado de sus múltiples expediciones a lo largo de todo el mundo. Isabella se había sentido fascinada observándolo mientras le hablaba de todas esas cosas, y cuando él le cogió el brazo para guiarla a lo largo de las diferentes salas y dejó descansar una mano en su cintura mientras le hablaba de lo que veían, a ella el gesto le pareció lo más natural del mundo y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apoyarse en el torso de su esposo.

Edward, por su parte, pudo comprobar que Isabella era tan inteligente como parecía. Comprendió todo lo que él le explicó y sus comentarios fueron sagaces y agudos; asimismo, se sorprendió gratamente por su afabilidad y sentido del humor. Cuanto más conocía a su esposa más maravillosa le parecía, y en esos momentos hubiese dado la mitad de los años que le quedaban por vivir por haber comenzado las cosas de forma distinta. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad no abrazarla y besarla como deseaba hacer desde que la había conocido, pero a pesar de eso tuvo que reconocer, sorprendido, que jamás lo había pasado tan bien en compañía de una mujer.

Cuando les dio hambre decidieron ir juntos a almorzar y se dirigieron a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante que se encontraba cerca del museo.

Allí siguieron hablando de todo lo que habían visto durante el día, ya que a Isabella le había resultado fascinante la información que Edward le había ido proporcionando; ninguno de los dos podría haber recordado en ese momento qué era lo que los había mantenido separados los días anteriores.

Ya en la residencia, también pasaron la velada juntos, ella tocando el piano y él arrellanado en un sillón, tratando de disimular las miradas ávidas que le lanzaba escondido detrás de la cubierta de un libro mientras se preguntaba, maravillado, qué la habría impulsado a romper el muro de indiferencia que se había erigido entre ellos.

Esa noche, cuando se metió en la cama, Isabella descubrió con sorpresa que había disfrutado todos y cada uno de los minutos que había pasado junto a Edward y que por primera vez desde que lo había conocido no había pensado ni un solo instante en Jacob.

Jacob salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida. Debía hablar con el capataz sobre una nueva trilladora de vapor que querían comprar para agilizar la recolección de la cosecha. Al pasar junto a la habitación de Renesmee vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y con el rabillo del ojo distinguió una mancha blanca en movimiento. Sin que pudiera evitarlo se paró silenciosamente y miró hacia el interior.

Renesmee se encontraba frente al tocador, sentada en la banqueta, y estaba cepillándose su largo y precioso cabello mientras canturreaba una canción. La visión le provocó un vuelco hiriente en el corazón y un intenso anhelo de enterrar sus manos en esa masa espesa y brillante. Durante unos segundos, permaneció allí, ensimismado en la contemplación de Renesmee; luego, ante el temor de ser descubierto, echó a andar tratando de apartar de su mente las imágenes de la joven entre sus brazos que lo acosaban de forma inmisericorde.

Esa misma noche, buscó la oportunidad de estar a solas con su madre, y cuando Renesmee se acomodó en su sillón preferido, con las piernas recogidas bajo el cuerpo y un libro en las manos, totalmente concentrada en la lectura, Jacob vio el momento propicio. Haciéndole una seña, guió a su madre hasta el despacho. Una vez allí, y respondiendo a la mirada extrañada de la mujer, comentó:

—Madre, he estado pensando en Renesmee... —«Y no podrías imaginarte cuánto y de qué manera»—. Creo que ya es hora de que le busquemos un marido.

—¡Oh...! —Pensar en perder a su querida niña le provocó un momento de congoja—. ¿No es demasiado joven?

Jacob la miró con sorna mal disimulada antes de añadir:

—Tiene diecisiete años.

—Sí, lo sé, pero...

Comprendiendo los sentimientos de su madre mejor de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginar, se acercó a ella y acarició sus hombros.

—No debemos ser egoístas, madre.

—Tienes razón, Jacob. Es sólo que... ¡La echaré tanto de menos!

—Bueno, aún quedan algunos meses para el inicio de la próxima temporada... —Cuando su madre levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, se vio obligado a aclarar—: He estado pensando en ir a Londres y presentarla en sociedad como Dios manda. Podemos permitirnos alquilar una casita durante el tiempo que dure la temporada.

—¡Eso le encantará a Renesmee!

—Eso espero, madre.

Esa noche, a solas en su despacho, pensó que había tomado la decisión correcta: Renesmee encontraría un buen marido, no lo dudaba, pues aunque su dote era modesta, su encanto y su belleza serían difíciles de superar, y una vez que estuviese casada, él dejaría de pensar en ella de forma tan indecorosa. «¡Por Dios, es casi como mi hermana!» Además, él estaba enamorado de Isabella; sí, había hecho lo correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa extraña desazón en su pecho?

Tratando de olvidar los encontrados sentimientos que luchaban dentro de él se sirvió una copa de licor y después otra, pues una sola no era suficiente para apagar el brillo ambarino de unos ojos color miel que horadaban su alma sin piedad. Necesitó más de media botella para que esos ojos dejaran de perseguirlo, y sin fuerzas para subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, se desplomó en el sillón y se quedó dormido.

Desde que Isabella había ido a visitarlo al museo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos. Aquélla no había sido la primera vez que había acudido y desde entonces Isabella comenzó a implicarse cada vez más en el trabajo de Edward, hasta el punto de ayudarle a pasar notas y escribir y contestar su correspondencia.

En un principio, Edward se resistió a asignarle algunas tareas tal y como ella le pedía, pero su insistencia y, sobre todo, el hecho de que parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía acabaron de decidirlo. Ella trabajaba con eficiencia y rapidez, y tanto sir Aro como él pudieron avanzar mucho más en sus investigaciones ahora que tenían allí a Isabella realizando el trabajo de oficina.

Por su parte, Isabella se sentía feliz rodeada de objetos exóticos y multitud de solicitudes, peticiones y diversos documentos, y más útil y apreciada que nunca en su vida, ya que tanto Edward como sir Aro la alababan reiteradamente y comentaban a menudo la ayuda tan grande que ella suponía. Cuanto más conocía a Edward más motivos para admirarlo tenía, y entre ellos se estableció una relación de exquisita camaradería.

Solían almorzar juntos los tres, aunque a veces sir Aro rehusaba acompañarlos alegando que le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Isabella había llegado a estimarlo bastante y con frecuencia lo invitaban a cenar en la residencia; entonces él, invariablemente, le pedía que interpretara a Mozart, alabando con tanta profusión sus dotes de pianista que lograba avergonzarla.

Pero a pesar de la agradable relación que habían establecido, Edward no había vuelto a intentar besarla e incluso parecía hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no tocarla. Isabella no habría sabido decir si esa situación la aliviaba o, por el contrario, hacía que se sintiera un poco deprimida; lo único que tenía claro era que cada vez se sentía más cercana a él e iba ocupando poco a poco todas las áreas de su pensamiento que antes dedicaba a Jacob.

Esa noche los dos se encontraban en el despacho de la residencia terminando el informe de los nuevos restos óseos que el museo pensaba adquirir para su estudio y posterior exhibición. La redacción del documento era muy importante para que el consejo administrador aprobara el presupuesto necesario para su adquisición. Edward dictaba mientras Isabella copiaba con letra clara y meticulosa lo que él decía. Cuando por fin terminaron, ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados, soltando un suspiro de alivio y cansancio.

Edward la miró con simpatía y algo de remordimiento.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

Isabella lo observó; tenía el cabello despeinado, el nacimiento de su cuello había quedado al descubierto cuando se había aflojado el nudo de la corbata, apoyaba sus manos en las estrechas caderas... Un repentino anhelo la inundó.

—Bueno, un poco quizá.

Sorprendiéndola, él se acercó a su espalda y comenzó a masajear diestramente sus hombros, de forma que un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios. Completamente desinhibida, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es maravilloso!

El sonido gutural de su voz lo excitó de una manera instantánea, y completamente seducido por la expresión de abandono de ella, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cuello como había soñado tantas veces que hacía mientras la observaba tocando el piano. Gratamente sorprendido, notó que ella aceptaba su caricia, e incluso volvió su cara y le pareció notar el roce de sus labios sobre los dedos. Invadido por la euforia y la necesidad, bajó su rostro e, inclinando un poco más hacia atrás la cara de Isabella, la besó suavemente en los labios, aunque al percibir la aceptación de ella ahondó el beso y acarició el interior de su boca. Como pudo, Isabella se volvió en la silla y se aferró al cuello de Edward. Sabía que eso equivalía a una rendición, pero ya estaba cansada de luchar contra el poderoso instinto que la impulsaba hacia él. Justo en ese momento, Edward la cogió en brazos y, sin dejar de besarla, la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio.

Isabella no había sabido que lo deseaba con tanta desesperación hasta el momento en que posó las manos sobre su cuello. Entonces, todo pensamiento que no fuera encontrarse entre los brazos de Edward se había esfumado de su mente. Ahora, mientras él la llevaba en brazos sin dejar de darle pequeños y suaves besos en todo el rostro, pensó fugazmente que, si lo dejaba continuar con lo que sin duda seguiría, le sería imposible recurrir a la anulación que había planeado para cuando hubiese transcurrido un año; pero cualquier atisbo de reflexión pronto la abandonó. Era esclava de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Edward despertaba en ella: la dureza de sus músculos, la suavidad de sus dedos al acariciarla, la acción posesiva de su boca reclamándola y su conocido olor, que tantas veces había aspirado en secreto mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella a supervisar su trabajo. La tenía embrujada por completo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar todo lo cerca de ese hombre que pudiera.

Cuando Edward la depositó en la cama y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella, Isabella abrió los párpados para encontrarse con dos profundos ojos verdes que parecían arder mientras la miraban. La boca de Edward se apoderó de la suya a la vez que dejaba vagar las ansiosas manos por sus pechos, familiarizándose con su forma, acariciando el pequeño y erguido montículo, y provocando que Isabella emitiera gemidos de placer mientras agarraba el cabello fuerte y espeso. Cuando la boca tomó el relevo de las manos, Isabella creyó que moriría de placer, pero entonces él le levantó el vestido y comenzó a acariciar un lugar entre sus piernas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía; en ese momento, algo estalló dentro de ella y lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

Sabiendo lo que le había sucedido, Edward sintió rugir la sangre en sus venas y sin que pudiera aguantar más comenzó a quitarle frenéticamente el vestido, mientras ella permanecía lánguida y saciada dejándole hacer.

Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda, la joven ya había reaccionado y comenzó a sentir vergüenza al estar expuesta del todo a la mirada de su esposo; pero él se desabrochó con rapidez la camisa y luego los pantalones sin dejar de observarla, y Isabella estuvo segura de leer en sus ojos algo parecido a la misma adoración que ella experimentaba, lo que hizo que se sintiera deliciosamente femenina.

Cuando él estuvo tan desnudo como ella, Isabella se dedicó a contemplarlo con el mismo interés descarado que él mostraba hacia su cuerpo. Tenía una figura atlética; era delgado, pero de músculos duros y marcados. Su piel estaba bastante morena, aunque en la zona de los glúteos y la mitad de los muslos permanecía muy blanca. Todo su cuerpo rezumaba masculinidad, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar su miembro erguido y desafiante. Un antiguo resto de temor la recorrió y cerró brevemente los ojos mientras tragaba saliva. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, que en seguida se inclinó sobre ella y la besó mientras volvía a acariciar sus pechos, temeroso de que se echase atrás.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Isabella?

Ella se estremeció al sentir que el placer volvía a despertar con las caricias de él.

—Temo que me duela...

—Sólo duele la primera vez...

En cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba; ella ya había estado casada antes; debía saberlo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo?

—A mí me dolía cada vez.

De repente, Edward lo entendió todo, y lo inundó un sentimiento de furia mezclado con otro de compasión. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido Robert tan poco cuidadoso?!

—Te prometo que esta vez no te dolerá.

Isabella confiaba en él; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber la clase de persona que era: estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa.

Él volvió a acariciarla mientras sembraba de besos todo su cuerpo. Cuando su cabeza se hundió en el sitio donde antes la había acariciado con los dedos, sintió que reaparecía el mismo ardor que anteriormente la había poseído, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a elevar sus caderas, suplicando en silencio alivio para su necesidad.

Edward trataba de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, ahíto como estaba de su piel, su olor y su sabor.

Murmuraba frases y palabras cariñosas, diciéndole entre susurros lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la deseaba. Cuando supo que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, ya no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más; se colocó entre sus piernas y, mirando fijamente sus ojos, la penetró con lentitud. Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado, sorprendida tanto por la ausencia del dolor como por el enorme placer que la había invadido. Edward comenzó a moverse con movimientos enérgicos y rítmicos, y Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo, sintiendo con cada embestida masculina que su placer crecía más y más, hasta que volvió a estallar y la dejó saciada y más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca. Enterrando su cara en el cuello femenino, Edward empujó una vez más con fuerza y, respirando fuertemente, alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

Cuando las respiraciones de ambos se hubieron tranquilizado, él se apartó y la abrazó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos estrechamente enlazados, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, felices y satisfechos. El último pensamiento consciente que tuvo Isabella fue que lo amaba; no sabía cuándo había sucedido, pero ahora por fin podía poner nombre a los sentimientos confusos que habían estado bullendo dentro de ella. No tenía la más mínima duda: amaba a Edward como nunca había sabido amar a Jacob.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a GaByMaY91, JakeStark, zonihviolet, Lisa, Elian, Irisadriani, Guest, sonia sandria, the rainbowgirl, hildiux y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Los días transcurrieron todos iguales en apariencia. Sólo un buen observador habría sido capaz de percibir los sutiles cambios que se habían producido en el matrimonio formado por Edward e Isabella. Sir Aro se preciaba de serlo, así que había notado cómo de repente ambos se quedaban ensimismados, contemplándose, o se rozaban de forma aparentemente accidental, lo que provocaba en ella un delicioso sonrojo.

Edward aprovechaba cualquier excusa para tocarla y daba la sensación de que los dos compartían un secreto oculto para el resto de la humanidad.

Desde luego, sir Aro no podría haber dicho qué era lo que había propiciado el cambio, pero resultaba evidente que algo había cambiado, pues habían pasado de ser un matrimonio amable pero distante a parecer dos auténticos tortolitos.

Isabella y Edward apenas habían variado su rutina, pero desde aquella noche en la que ambos se habían unido por primera vez sentían que todo se había transformado. Cada mañana desayunaban a la misma hora, luego se dirigían al museo, donde ella colaboraba en el trabajo de oficina, y después almorzaban juntos. Por la tarde, él seguía en el museo, e Isabella, dependiendo de la agenda de actos de la Sociedad Musical de Damas, se quedaba junto a Edward o bien atendía sus compromisos. Generalmente, se reunían para la cena, y la velada terminaba con ella tocando mientras él la observaba atentamente o se acercaba para acariciarla con suavidad, e inevitablemente acababan haciendo el amor.

Isabella jamás habría imaginado que la intimidad física pudiera acercar tanto a las personas y proporcionar tanto placer, pero lo cierto era que cada noche ansiaba el contacto de los labios y las manos de Edward. En su primer matrimonio había odiado y temido los encuentros con su esposo, y el miedo la había paralizado la primera vez con Edward, pero todo había sido absolutamente maravilloso, y ella jamás había vuelto a temerlo. A veces era tan tierno que ella sentía que se le saltaban las lágrimas, y otras, era exigente, un amante apasionado y ardiente; a veces la tomaba con rapidez, y otras se demoraba tanto en acariciarla y besarla que daba la sensación de que no podía saciarse de ella. Fuese como fuese, Isabella lo deseaba, anhelaba saborearlo y disfrutar al unísono del inmenso placer que encontraban en su unión. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho expresamente, de forma tácita empezaron a pasar toda la noche juntos. Isabella jamás había sido más feliz.

Edward, tampoco.

Desde que la vio la primera vez, supo que Isabella era distinta a todas las demás mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que le iba a afectar tanto. Era como si sus besos no lo saciaran jamás, sólo deseaba estar en su compañía y cuando ella no estaba junto a él parecía que las cosas dejaban de ser interesantes, hasta que Isabella regresaba y el sol volvía a brillar. Estaba totalmente absorbido por esos sentimientos novedosos, y aunque la aceptación de este hecho lo asustaba, era inútil negarlo.

Sólo había una cosa que enturbiaba la recién adquirida felicidad de Edward: pensar en Jacob Black. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para sacar el tema con Isabella, a pesar de la enorme complicidad que se había desarrollado entre ellos. Temía más que ninguna otra cosa oír de sus labios que aún sentía algo por él. Por eso, estudiaba todas las expresiones de su esposa, buscando un gesto que delatara su añoranza por ese primer amor, pero gracias a Dios nunca lo había detectado, y por las noches, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, bien, entonces él sabía que ella le pertenecía completamente, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Tanya se paró frente a la enorme residencia que según le habían dicho pertenecía al marqués de Cullen. Llevaba casi un mes en Inglaterra, y aunque la casa donde vivía con el señor Newton era confortable y amplia, no podía compararse a la que ahora admiraban sus ojos. El señor Newton la había instalado como una pariente lejana que había enviudado hacía ya varios años, y aunque ella suponía que no engañaban ni a los sirvientes ni a los vecinos, en realidad le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Estaba en camino de conseguir lo que quería, y eso era lo único que contaba para ella.

El clima de Londres le parecía deleznable y le había costado un poco perfeccionar el idioma y acostumbrarse a la niebla y a la persistente llovizna. Se preguntaba cómo de un lugar tan gris había salido un hombre tan vibrante y excitante como Edward, pero bueno, también ella había salido de un lodazal y ya iba camino de convertirse en una gran dama.

El señor Newton era bastante generoso. Le había comprado un nuevo vestuario y algunas modestas joyas. Su nueva vida constituía un salto cualitativo en comparación con la anterior, pero ella todavía aspiraba a más y, sobre todo, deseaba encontrarse de nuevo en brazos de Edward; el señor Newton jamás había logrado encender su sangre como lo había hecho Edward. Revisó su aspecto y se encontró impecable; el vestido de fino terciopelo granate destacaba su generoso busto y la corta capita que llevaba daba al conjunto un aire distinguido y elegante. Con un sombrerito adornado de plumas grises y su rizado cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado, jamás se había visto más bonita; los hombres la miraban al pasar y ella estaba segura de que Edward tampoco podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Sintiéndose preparada, se acercó a la puerta y tiró de la aldaba con forma de figura alada. Tras unos instantes de espera, abrió un hombre alto y elegante.

—¿Qué desea?

—Vengo a visitar al señor Masen.

Frederick, el mayordomo, la miró unos instantes más de lo que la cortesía estipulaba, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Aunque su aspecto era impecable, su extraño acento y la forma descarada de mirar por encima de su hombro tratando de ver lo que había más allá de la puerta le indicaron que no era una dama; él jamás se equivocaría en algo así.

—Pase, por favor —dijo, franqueándole la entrada.

La forma en que lo examinaba todo molestó profundamente a Frederick. «¡Qué mujer tan descarada!», pensó; en cambio, con voz fría y educada, se limitó a preguntar:

—¿A quién debo anunciar?

—Dígale que... la señora Denali se encuentra aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Inclinando levemente la cabeza, se retiró pensando si sería capaz de pronunciar correctamente el nombre que le acababa de dar.

Lord Masen se encontraba en el despacho con su esposa. Ambos pasaban muchas tardes allí juntos y, por las risitas que a veces se podían oír, no siempre estaban trabajando. Según la señora Yorkie, la cocinera, pronto habría un montón de niños correteando por allí. Frederick esperaba sinceramente que la mujer que acababa de llegar no causara problemas, ya que le había dado muy mala espina. Dio un ligero golpecito en la puerta del despacho y se dispuso a esperar el permiso para entrar; en cuanto lo recibió, empujó la puerta y, haciendo una breve reverencia, anunció:

—Lord Masen, una señora ha venido a visitarlo.

Isabella levantó la cabeza de los papeles que leía con interés.

—¿Una señora?

Lord Masen parecía tan sorprendido como su esposa; apenas conocía a nadie en Londres que no estuviese relacionado de una u otra forma con el museo.

—¿Ha dicho su nombre?

—Sí... —Frederick carraspeó, esforzándose por pronunciar correctamente el nombre de la mujer—. Se ha presentado como la señora Denali.

Por un momento, Edward se sintió desconcertado, hasta que de repente recordó de quién se trataba y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, anonadado con la noticia de que su antigua amante se encontraba allí mismo, esperándolo en su propia casa. Echando un rápido vistazo al lugar desde el que Isabella lo miraba fijamente, murmuró:

—Dígale que la recibiré en... la biblioteca. —Y sin volverse, salió del despacho.

Isabella se levantó con rapidez y se asomó a la puerta justo para ver al mayordomo acompañando a una hermosa y exótica mujer de piel bronceada y pelo dorado, alta y de abundante busto. Los celos la golpearon con la fuerza de un huracán y lentamente volvió a cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y, apretando los ojos con fuerza, recordó la turbación que había sentido Edward al conocer la identidad de su visitante. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que estaba viendo cosas donde seguramente no las había, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habría considerado necesario Edward recibirla a solas. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda. «¡Dios mío! ¡No, por favor! ¡No!» Pensar en Edward con otra mujer bastó para hacer que se sintiera físicamente enferma. Lo amaba con toda la fuerza del amor recién descubierto, y aunque el cariño que había sentido por Jacob seguía muy vivo en su corazón, debía reconocer que jamás había experimentado a su lado la intensidad y la pasión que Edward despertaba en ella.

Sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió a la sala de música para intentar calmar su desazón frente a su querido piano.

Procedentes de la sala de música le llegaron a Edward los acordes furiosos de una partitura que reconoció como de Beethoven, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Tanya, que acababa de entrar en ese momento. La mujer al verlo corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Edward apartó de su cuello con suavidad las manos de la mujer, que hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Qué tímido te has vuelto!

—Tanya..., ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No me invitas a sentarme?

Él, recordando sus modales, señaló el sillón que había frente el escritorio.

—Por supuesto. ¿Deseas algo?

La joven, mirándolo, se pasó la lengua lentamente por el labio superior como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, cuando lograba excitarlo al instante.

—Esa pregunta no necesita respuesta... —Su ronca voz dejaba muy claro qué o, mejor aún, a quién deseaba.

—Tanya, ahora estoy casado.

Al oír eso ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo. No esperaba algo así, ya que no le había dado nunca la impresión de que Edward fuera de los que contraían matrimonio. Tratando de reponerse de manera digna de la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, pensó con rapidez en las repercusiones que la nueva situación de Edward tenía para sus planes. Desde luego, ya no se casaría con ella, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma nunca había creído realmente que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, y en cuanto a instalarla en su residencia, era evidente que estaba fuera de toda consideración, pero quizá podrían buscar una preciosa casita donde ella se acomodara y Edward pudiera visitarla a menudo... Sí, eso la satisfaría, sobre todo si de vez en cuando aparecía con alguna chuchería.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser un impedimento.

—Pero lo es.

Edward aún estaba sorprendido por tener allí a Tanya; deseaba que se fuera cuanto antes, y por eso no le preguntó cómo había llegado a Londres y había conseguido dar con su paradero.

—Lo siento, Tanya, pero jamás te dije que lo nuestro tuviese futuro y no entra en mis planes mantener una amante.

Profundamente humillada por su rechazo, se levantó y, alzando la barbilla, pasó por su lado, pero un resto de esperanza hizo que comentara al despedirse:

—Si cambias de opinión, búscame en la casa del señor Newton, en Chelsea.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque sabía que jamás cambiaría de opinión. Tanya era una mujer atractiva y sensual, y lo había pasado muy bien con ella, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Isabella. Era absolutamente feliz con ella y nunca haría nada que pudiese estropear lo que ambos compartían.

Cuando Tanya, por fin, se fue, Edward suspiró con alivio y buscó a Isabella. Deseaba estar con ella, charlar de cualquier cosa como siempre hacían y oírle tocar el piano antes de llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor, perdiéndose en la suavidad de su cuerpo. Pero Isabella no estaba en el despacho, ni tocando el piano, ni en ninguno de los lugares de la casa en los que solía estar. Buscó a Frederick y, cuando lo encontró, le preguntó por ella.

—Lady Masen se ha retirado a su dormitorio, señor.

—¿A su dormitorio?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Ha dicho si se encontraba indispuesta?

—No ha dicho nada, señor. Sólo ha pedido que le subieran la cena a su dormitorio.

Renesmee observaba los preparativos para su presentación en sociedad con enfado y desapego. Jacob y su madre se afanaban para que todos los detalles estuvieran a punto. Renesmee había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que acudir a la modista para probarse el nuevo guardarropa que le habían encargado. Jacob había viajado a menudo a Londres hasta encontrar una casita de alquiler, y aunque Renesmee había tratado de convencerlos de que desistieran de sus planes alegando la enorme cantidad de dinero que se gastarían, tanto Jacob como su madre habían hecho oídos sordos a sus protestas. Ella sabía que no encontraría a nadie que pudiese sustituir a Jacob en su corazón y se había cansado de pedir que pospusieran su presentación en sociedad, pero él se había mostrado inconmovible.

En cualquier caso, todavía no había tirado la toalla, así que esa noche esperó a que la señora Black se hubiese acostado y entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde Jacob pasaba las noches revisando facturas y ultimando preparativos. Abrió la puerta tan suavemente que él no la oyó. Renesmee permaneció durante unos segundos observando a Jacob en silencio: la luz de la lámpara de gas sacaba destellos a su pelo negro, y sus ojos oscuros permanecían bajos mientras con los dedos de la mano derecha se frotaba la frente, pensativo. Renesmee lo amaba con toda su alma, lo amaba desde siempre, y el corazón le dolió dentro del pecho ante la certeza de que él jamás la amaría de igual forma a ella.

De repente, Jacob notó su presencia y levantó la mirada; sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué deseas, Renesmee?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Adelante.

Ella entró y, cerrando la puerta, tomó asiento frente a él.

—Jacob, no quiero ir a Londres.

El hombre suspiró con fastidio. Tanto su madre como él habían esperado que Renesmee se mostrara entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de pasar la próxima temporada en Londres, pero los dos se habían llevado una gran decepción cuando la joven había manifestado su descontento con la idea. Ahora ella volvía a tratar de convencerlo, pero no lo iba a conseguir: Renesmee estaría prometida ese mismo otoño, y tal vez entonces él recuperaría su paz mental.

—Renesmee, está todo decidido.

—¿Quién lo ha decidido? ¿Tú?

Percibiendo en su tono la acusación, Jacob comenzó a enfadarse.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo! Como responsable tuyo que soy, me corresponde a mí tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

—Pero Jacob..., yo no quiero ir.

—Lo siento, Renesmee, esa decisión ya está tomada.

Incapaz de seguir mirándola, se levantó y comenzó a andar por la biblioteca estirando los músculos, que notaba entumecidos.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando estés allí te alegrarás de haber ido.

—¡No! ¡No me alegraré!

—¡Pues peor para ti! —Cansado de sus quejas, se volvió hacia ella a la vez que decía—: No cambiaré de opinión, y ya está todo dicho.

Al borde de las lágrimas, ella se levantó y, enfrentándose a él, exclamó:

—¡Sólo intentas deshacerte de mí!

Jacob se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras un desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderaba de él.

—No digas tonterías —acertó a decir.

—¡No son tonterías! —Las lágrimas resbalaban ya libremente por las mejillas de Renesmee—. Admítelo, es verdad.

—No, no es verdad. —Jacob se odió por la poca convicción que denotaba su voz—. Estás cansada y enfadada.

—Estoy cansada, sí... —respondió ella, casi sollozando—, cansada de tratar de hacerte comprender, cansada de esperar lo que nunca va a suceder...

—Renesmee... —A pesar de todo lo que la había estado evitando, en ese momento Jacob necesitaba abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó con un leve empujón—. No entiendo lo que dices.

—Déjalo, Jacob... Tú ganas. —Secándose las lágrimas, añadió—: Iré a Londres y buscaré un marido. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Así ya no habrá nadie que te moleste.

—Renesmee, tú no me molestas.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero en la última mirada que le dedicó se notaba que no lo creía. Salió de la biblioteca con los hombros hundidos, y Jacob volvió a sentarse y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Estaba seguro de que por fin Renesmee había aceptado su destino; él había conseguido lo que quería. No entendía entonces por qué, en vez de sentirse aliviado, se sentía tan miserable.

A la mañana siguiente de la visita de Tanya, Edward buscó a Isabella. Esa noche no la había encontrado en su cama y la había extrañado terriblemente, aunque se dijo que tal vez tuviera sus molestias mensuales.

Su esposa nunca le había puesto esa excusa, quizá porque llevaban poco tiempo compartiendo el lecho, pero había tenido muchas amantes antes que ella y sabía que una vez al mes, durante algunos días, las mujeres se encontraban indispuestas para el lecho conyugal.

Suspiró, aliviado, cuando la halló en el salón tomando el desayuno.

Dudó sobre si acercarse a darle un beso o no, pero observando la seriedad de su gesto decidió no arriesgarse a un rechazo.

—Buenos días, Isabella.

—Buenos días.

Ella no levantó los ojos al saludarlo y él decidió ser directo.

—Anoche te eché de menos.

El comentario logró su cometido, y Isabella, sonrojada, levantó la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de su esposo mirándola de forma escrutadora. Ella decidió ser tan directa como él y, a pesar de saber que pondría de manifiesto sus celos, preguntó:

—¿Quién era esa mujer?

«Así que después de todo son celos.» El pensamiento hizo que Edward se sintiera bien; aunque nunca le había dicho que lo amara, si estaba celosa era porque él le importaba, ¿no? Durante unos instantes sopesó la respuesta. Lo que había entre Isabella y él era aún muy frágil y, por otro lado, no le resultaba fácil hablarle a su esposa de una antigua amante que había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse en su casa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, improvisó una contestación:

—Se trata de la viuda de un patrocinador portugués que vino a saludarme.

Isabella sintió una garra fría retorciendo sus entrañas. Edward le estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, y si la engañaba respecto a la identidad de esa mujer era porque tenía algo que esconder. De repente, todos los sueños y la felicidad que había alcanzado junto a Edward dejaron de tener sentido.

Escondiendo su dolor tras una máscara de indiferencia, se obligó a seguir desayunando, aunque no habría sabido decir qué estaba comiendo en ese momento ni aunque en ello le hubiese ido la vida.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas con la conexión a internet. Voy a subir 4 caps. mas porque no voy a poder actualizar en la semana. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por esperar tanto! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Los Black, junto con Renesmee, llegaron a Londres a principios de septiembre. La casita que Jacob había alquilado se encontraba en Lower Regent Street, una calle tranquila pero bien situada. Todos estaban nerviosos: la señora Black, Jacob, que había repasado el equipaje una docena de veces, y los sirvientes, profundamente excitados por pasar una temporada en Londres; todos menos Renesmee, que permanecía sumida en un estado tal de apatía y tristeza que tenía muy preocupados a los demás.

La madre de Jacob había tratado de averiguar el porqué de ese estado de melancolía y la única conclusión a la que había llegado había sido que Renesmee estaba nerviosa por su inminente presentación en sociedad.

—No te preocupes, cariño —le había dicho—, seguro que le gustas a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma?

Renesmee se había limitado a sonreír tristemente mientras pensaba que jamás le gustaría a quien realmente deseaba, al menos no le gustaría tanto como Isabella. Notó la familiar aversión que sentía siempre que pensaba en ella. Debía reconocer que era amable y nada estirada pese a su posición; además, parecía tan segura de sí misma que ninguna crítica podría afectarla. No obstante, Renesmee habría dado todo lo que poseía porque jamás se hubiera cruzado en el camino de Jacob. «Es una egoísta —pensaba, despechada—; no le basta con estar casada con el futuro marqués de Cullen, sino que además mantiene prisionero el corazón de Jacob, impidiendo que lo ofrezca a otra mujer.» Perderse en esos negros pensamientos no servía de nada, pero la ayudaba a dar rienda suelta a su enfado y su tristeza.

El primer día de su llegada a Londres fue absolutamente enloquecedor. Los sirvientes corrían de aquí para allá deshaciendo el equipaje mientras la señora Black revisaba habitación por habitación para asignar los dormitorios. Jacob, nada más llegar, se había apoderado de una pequeña salita diciendo que ése sería su despacho y había empezado a confeccionar una lista de conocidos a los que hacer saber su presencia allí.

Renesmee se había limitado a sentarse en un sillón con un libro de poemas entre las manos, totalmente ajena al bullicio de su alrededor.

Jacob la había estado observando de reojo. Se sentía culpable y extrañamente apenado, pero no había querido volver a acercarse a ella; no, después del último enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que en cuanto la joven empezara a asistir a veladas y fiestas cambiaría su estado de ánimo, y rezó por empezar cuanto antes la vorágine que acompañaba cualquier presentación en sociedad.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Dos noches después, Jacob irrumpió en el salón a la hora de la cena sosteniendo alzada una tarjeta de manera triunfal.

—Madre, Renesmee, dentro de dos días estamos invitados a asistir a la residencia de lady Stanley a tomar el té.

—¿¡Lady Stanley!? —dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Era prima de mi padre.

—¡Ah, sí! Ahora la recuerdo... Hizo muy buen matrimonio, y creo que no tiene hijas, sólo tres varones. ¿No es fantástico, Renesmee?

—Maravilloso. —La lacónica respuesta desmentía la afirmación, y la señora Black la miró, asombrada.

—¿No lo entiendes? Al no tener hijas tal vez te tome a ti como su protegida, y ella está mucho mejor relacionada que nosotros.

Renesmee siguió comiendo sin decir nada, y Jacob sintió que una inexplicable ira crecía dentro de él. No iba a permitir que le hiciese sentir culpable ni un segundo más, no señor, él se estaba comportando como correspondía a un tutor responsable; no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¡Ya está bien, Renesmee! —gritó.

Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista, atónitas, al oír el tono de voz de Jacob. A decir verdad, hasta él mismo se sorprendió, pero la inexplicable furia que sentía le impidió pararse a pensar en el hecho de que estaba completamente rojo, que acababa de levantarse de la silla y que el papel que sólo unos minutos antes exhibía triunfalmente ahora estaba arrugado en su mano.

—¡Irás a tomar el té con lady Stanley y a todas y cada una de las malditas veladas a las que te inviten!

—¡Jacob! —La señora Black se sentía absolutamente consternada.

Jamás había oído a su hijo maldecir o emitir una palabra más alta que otra.

—¿Está claro?

Él hizo caso omiso de la exclamación de su madre; sólo tenía ojos para Renesmee.

La joven alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Se negaba a dejar traslucir que estaba impresionada por la explosión del que, hasta ese momento, había sido todo un ejemplo de serenidad y buenos modales. Masticando cada palabra, respondió:

—Como el agua. —Y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Jacob se sentó tomando aire con fuerza. Después de un par de fracasados intentos de encontrar el sabor de lo que se llevaba a la boca, se levantó y, disculpándose con su madre, salió del salón dando grandes zancadas.

La señora Black había asistido a la escena con los ojos desorbitados, y volviéndose hacia Renesmee, preguntó:

—¿Estará enfermo?

Edward observaba a Isabella como un ave de rapiña vigila a su presa, inmóvil y atento a cualquier gesto, suspiro o expresión que le diese una pista de qué pensaba. Hacía casi una semana que no acudía a su lecho y a él le daba demasiado miedo verse rechazado como para preguntar, pues eso supondría volver a como estaban al principio; no, sería peor, porque ahora que conocía la dulzura que encerraba el cuerpo de su esposa resultaría un castigo terrible tener que prescindir de ella.

En la biblioteca, Isabella finalizaba la última de las múltiples cartas que Edward le había dictado. Ella seguía yendo al museo todas las mañanas con él y solían almorzar juntos también, de modo que nadie podría acusarla de ser descortés o desagradable, pero las conversaciones versaban única y exclusivamente sobre asuntos relativos al museo y ella parecía no notar las sutiles indirectas de Edward, las leves caricias en su nuca, en su cintura...

¿Cómo era posible que él ardiese de esa manera por ella y que ella permaneciese tan fría e inconmovible?, se preguntaba Edward. Bien, si de algo entendía él era de mujeres; las había tenido de todas las clases sociales, de todas las alturas, de todas las edades e incluso de todos los colores. Así pues, decidió que ya era hora de poner punto y final al jueguecito que Isabella se traía entre manos. Se acercó al escritorio donde ella terminaba de guardar la carta que acababa de escribir en un sobre y muy sutilmente le acarició la nuca, sonriendo quedamente al notar el leve sobresalto femenino.

Alentado por la respuesta de Isabella, Edward le acercó los labios a la oreja y dejó caer su aliento ardiente antes de rozar con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de ella. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Isabella contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba y la conocida sensación de vacío que le provocaba el deseo se instalaba en su vientre. Edward siguió besándole el cuello mientras alargaba la mano hasta rozar un pezón, que recibió la caricia irguiéndose al instante.

Por unos enloquecedores segundos, Isabella se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias que tanto había añorado, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la apoyó en el hombro masculino. Edward no desaprovechó la ocasión y se apoderó ávidamente de su boca, notando cómo su sangre se alborozaba celebrando la rendición femenina.

En ese momento, Isabella comprendió lo fácilmente que él había derribado las murallas que ella se había esforzado tanto en erigir durante esos días, y recordando el contoneo descarado de la señora Denali, se separó de Edward y se levantó bruscamente.

—¡Basta! —exclamó, agitada, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración dificultosa, mientras la frustración y la humillación se apoderaban de él a partes iguales.

—¿Tengo que recordarte tu deber de proporcionarme un heredero?

«¿A eso se reducen nuestros encuentros? —pensó Isabella, entristecida —, ¿a la necesidad de darle un heredero?»

—¡Tú también hiciste promesas que debes cumplir!

—¿Y a cuál de ellas he faltado, querida esposa? —preguntó Edward con evidente sarcasmo.

En lugar de responder, Isabella lanzó la pregunta que llevaba tantos días amargando sus pensamientos.

—¿La señora Denali es tu amante?

La respuesta llegó rápida y segura:

—No.

Isabella casi se sintió avergonzada por la oleada de alivio que la inundó tras la negación. Aun así, quería saber más, necesitaba saber más.

—¿Lo ha sido alguna vez?

Edward notó cómo el fastidio se apoderaba de él. No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones ni a exponer los detalles de su vida privada y se sentía hostigado, pero respondió con un lacónico asentimiento.

Isabella tragó saliva, súbitamente abrumada. Deseó seguir preguntándole cuándo había sido, en qué lugar, si era igual con esa mujer que con ella..., pero su educación y pudor se lo impidieron.

—No esperarías que fuese célibe, ¿no? —comentó Edward con hastío al notar su pesadumbre.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ella... ella quiere volver a ser tu... amante, ¿verdad? —La palabra se le había atragantado.

Él se había acercado sin que Isabella lo notase, por eso al sentir los fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura se sorprendió, y dio un respingo cuando notó el cálido aliento cerca de la oreja.

—No tienes nada que temer; al menos mientras tú cumplas con tus obligaciones no buscaré fuera de casa lo que con tanto gusto encuentro aquí... Isabella se envaró al oír sus frías palabras; nada de frases cariñosas, nada de sentimentalismos... La certeza de lo comprometido que estaba su corazón y lo poco correspondido que era su amor la golpeó como un traicionero puño que no se ve venir, e incapaz de disimular lo mucho que su comentario le había dolido se desasió del abrazo y salió con paso rápido de la estancia mientras Edward, a su espalda, golpeaba furioso la pared.

Había actuado con una torpeza imperdonable. Sabía que sus palabras no podían por menos que resultar ofensivas, pero ignoraba por qué las había dicho. Durante toda su vida, había luchado denodadamente por no plegarse ante los dictados de una sociedad que le aburría sobremanera. Se había enfrentado con su padre y se había sentido siempre absolutamente agradecido de no ser el primogénito. Quería no sólo sentirse libre, sino serlo realmente, y el hecho de tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos le costaba mucho trabajo, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Tanya había acabado por resignarse y aceptar que el señor Newton no tenía acceso a multitudinarios bailes y selectas fiestas. Lo había presionado hasta la saciedad, pero él siempre le respondía que era un simple comerciante y que no recibía invitaciones de la nobleza. Estaba resentida. Su belleza y su talento se malgastaban con un hombre tan insípido y gris como él, pero por ahora no le quedaba más opción que conformarse, pues no tenía dónde acudir y al menos el señor Newton la podía mantener holgadamente.

Los días que siguieron a su entrevista con Edward los pasó malhumorada. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de verse rechazada, y su orgullo no le permitía asumir que eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido. Empezó a obsesionarse con Edward Masen, y una mañana estuvo merodeando por las cercanías del museo, hasta que lo vio descender de un carruaje y a continuación ayudar a bajar a una joven alta y delgada. Tanya supo que ésa era la esposa, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca antes, y absorbió todos los detalles de la pareja con fascinación.

La joven era interesante: piel muy blanca, cabello oscuro, cara atractiva sin llegar a la auténtica hermosura... Parecía una de esas figuras de porcelana tan codiciadas. A Tanya le costó conciliar la imagen del hombre fogoso e impulsivo que tantas veces le había hecho el amor con la que ahora observaba semiescondida tras la esquina del edificio: un perfecto y solícito caballero inglés, con su sombrero de copa alta y caminando del brazo de su esposa. Ésta parecía altiva y distante, y Tanya estuvo segura de que no podía calentar su sangre como lo hacía ella. Este pensamiento la hizo sonreír ladinamente. Aún tenía una oportunidad. Esa mujer estirada no era rival para ella; sólo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle ver a Edward lo que se estaban perdiendo.

La velada musical en casa de lady Mallory transcurría como todas las demás. Las damas se unían en corrillos y comentaban las últimas novedades mientras se estudiaban disimuladamente las unas a las otras, tomando buena nota de todos los detalles del vestuario, del peinado y, en definitiva, de cualquier aspecto que resultara llamativo. Los hombres, en cambio, hablaban principalmente de política y observaban con condescendencia el animado parloteo de las mujeres.

Isabella iba de un grupo a otro, indiferente a las charlas de su alrededor y temiendo las inevitables preguntas acerca de la ausencia de lord Masen.

No es que fuese muy extraño que marido y mujer asistiesen por separado a distintos eventos, pero en las últimas semanas se habían acostumbrado a ver juntos a lord y lady Masen, y por ese motivo, esa noche tuvo que contestar más de una pregunta al respecto.

Desde que Edward le había confesado la verdadera relación que había mantenido con la señora Denali, Isabella había estado tratando de reconciliar la imagen que tenía de él con otra mucho más perturbadora, en la que aparecía enredado en los brazos de otra mujer. Pero lo que realmente había supuesto un duro mazazo para Isabella había sido descubrir la falta de sentimientos de Edward hacia ella. Se había permitido hacerse ilusiones que él había pisoteado con frialdad, y ahora sentía que estaba en la cuerda floja: mientras fuese una esposa complaciente no tendría que temer una infidelidad. Desde luego, y siendo absolutamente sincera, ser una esposa complaciente no suponía ningún sacrificio, ni siquiera constituía una elección personal: era algo inevitable. En cuanto Edward la tocaba ella se derretía. Toda su inteligencia, todos sus propósitos, se diluían entre las fuertes y seguras manos de su esposo. Isabella había creído que Edward sentía algo parecido por ella, pero sus palabras le habían hecho darse cuenta de que para él sólo se trataba de un cuerpo para calentar su cama, totalmente prescindible y sustituible.

Después del bufet, lady Mallory dio paso al recital, y Isabella tomó asiento, agradecida por ser esa vez una mera espectadora, pues estaba segura de que si intentaba tocar el piano saldría algo terrible y melancólico, acorde con sus sentimientos.

Un par de horas más tarde y mientras George, el cochero, conducía de regreso a casa, Isabella trataba de poner orden en sus confusos sentimientos.

A decir verdad, Edward jamás la había engañado ni le había hecho promesas, y para seguir siendo completamente sincera, el tipo de matrimonio que mantenían, de cara a la sociedad en la que se movían, debía parecer un matrimonio extraordinariamente bien avenido: él tenía en cuenta sus opiniones y le permitía ayudarle en una tarea que a ella le resultaba muy gratificante. Además, el aspecto íntimo de su matrimonio no resultaba en absoluto repulsivo, tal y como había oído comentar a algunas damas en voz baja. Pero Isabella quería más, quería todo lo que ella estaba en condiciones de ofrecer, y esa certeza, junto con la evidencia de la falta de reciprocidad por parte de su marido, la había sumido en un estado de melancolía muy extraño en ella.

Ansiaba volver a sentir las fuertes manos de Edward modelando su cuerpo. Algunas noches se despertaba inquieta, con un peso caliente alojado en el vientre, y ella sabía que era su cuerpo clamando cual animal hambriento por las caricias y el placer que Edward le daba. Jamás había sentido tanta dependencia por nadie, ni siquiera por su querido Jacob, y la vulnerabilidad que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos acarreaba la llenaba de pavor, pues era muy consciente del poder que su marido ejercía sobre ella. Su única posibilidad de sobrevivir a semejante matrimonio era manteniendo sus emociones bajo control.

Cuando entró en la casa todo estaba silencioso y en penumbra.

Frederick abrió la puerta provisto de una lámpara de aceite y le preguntó si enviaba a su doncella al dormitorio.

—No es necesario. Voy a ir a la biblioteca. Me apetece leer un rato.

El mayordomo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y, tras preguntarle si necesitaba algo, se retiró silenciosamente.

Isabella se encaminó hacia la enorme sala mientras se quitaba la aguja que sujetaba su bonito sombrero de encaje y se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, que notaba irritado y dolorido. Dejó su cabello caer libremente por la espalda y las grandes ondas se derramaron hasta alcanzar la pequeña curva de su cintura; el que una dama mostrara su cabello suelto era de lo más indecoroso, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba en la más absoluta de las soledades y nadie iba a enterarse.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se sorprendió al verla iluminada tenuemente por el fuego de la chimenea. Frente al fuego, el enorme sillón orejero permanecía de espaldas a ella, y Isabella contuvo el aliento al ser repentinamente consciente de que no estaba sola. En ese momento, la profunda voz de Edward rompió el silencio.

—Acércate, querida. No voy a comerte. —«Aunque bien que me gustaría probar de nuevo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.»

—Sólo he venido a coger un libro...

Entonces Edward se levantó y se volvió hacia ella. Cuando la profunda mirada de ojos verdes se detuvo sobre la alta y espigada figura no pudo evitar contener el aliento. El cabello castaño de Isabella se desparramaba libremente por su espalda; parecía una exótica y distante diosa que hubiese venido expresamente a atormentarlo con su belleza. Ella lo observaba, extrañamente quieta, con la mirada fija en su rostro y los labios entreabiertos.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus gestos, Edward se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello, lo acarició, ensimismado, y luego se lo llevó a los labios. Isabella cerró los ojos, sabiéndose rendida a la ternura del gesto. Pertenecía a ese hombre como jamás antes había pertenecido a Jacob y era inútil seguir negándole a su cuerpo la gloria de encontrarse entre sus brazos. Edward soltó su pelo y acarició lentamente con la palma de su mano el hombro y el pecho femenino. La respiración de Isabella se aceleró, y sin que pudiera resistirse más, su mano voló hacia el torso del hombre y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la fina camisa de lino.

Ése fue el instante que Edward aprovechó para abrazarla y besarla con avaricia, lamiendo sus labios, mordisqueándolos y saboreando el interior de la boca femenina a la vez que disfrutaba de la pasión con la que Isabella le respondía. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el sillón orejero sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Edward se dejó caer y la arrastró a ella hasta su regazo, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Isabella, llevada por una lujuria que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, se frotó contra el duro bulto de su entrepierna, buscando alivio para las sensaciones que pulsaban en su vientre.

—¡Dios! —exclamó él, cuya voz enronquecida por la pasión le provocó a Isabella deliciosas cosquillas en el cuello—, ¡cómo te he echado de menos!

Tras decir eso comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido sin dejar de besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo que le quedaba al alcance de los labios.

Cuando los senos quedaron libres del corsé y la camisola, los atrapó entre sus labios y los chupó, lo que hizo que Isabella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera con abandono. Él ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a luchar con su pantalón para liberar su excitadísimo miembro. En ese momento, notó que las manos de ella lo agarraban y lo acariciaban, rodeando el glande y deslizándose a lo largo de toda su longitud. Edward no pudo soportar tan dulce tormento, y apartando sus manos, buscó la hendidura de los calzones de ella y la penetró de una sola embestida, que los colmó a los dos de un profundo placer. Isabella comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que su cuerpo se acercaba a la explosión final, y efectivamente, en seguida sintió cómo placenteros estremecimientos se iban apoderando de su vientre, hasta que éstos culminaron en una explosión de gozo tan grande que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida, aunque no lo suficiente como para no sentir las acometidas finales de Edward, que empujaba hacia ella agarrando sus caderas y prolongando su orgasmo, hasta que creyó que se desmayaría de placer.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella, profundamente impresionado por la intensidad de su unión y notando cómo un sentimiento cálido y trascendental iba apoderándose de él.

—Isabella...

—Dime...

Él sonrió al oír su voz velada todavía por la pasión que acababan de compartir.

—No he estado con Tanya desde que volví de la selva.

—Lo sé.

Edward se quedó en silencio, deseando añadir algo más, cualquier cosa, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, esas que le hicieran ver a Isabella lo importante que era para él, sin exponer al hacerlo su corazón enamorado.


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Renesmee tomó la mano que Jacob le tendía y bajó del carruaje oteando, nerviosa, a su alrededor, de modo que le pasó inadvertida la mirada de pura admiración que le dirigió el hombre.

Jacob observó la cremosa piel del cuello, que el sencillo vestido de muselina blanca dejaba al descubierto, y el brillo dorado de su cabello, y supo que esa noche rompería más de un corazón. Por su parte, la señora Black la miraba con orgullo maternal y sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—Renesmee, cariño, estás preciosa —afirmó, y sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolsito y se sonó la nariz con muy poca elegancia mientras su hijo alzaba la mirada al cielo.

La joven le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa. A continuación tomó el brazo que le ofrecía Jacob y, dando un hondo suspiro, se dispuso a afrontar su presentación en sociedad.

Cuando entraron en la enorme casa de lady Stanley, Renesmee no pudo evitar mostrar su admiración y, por primera vez desde que fue consciente del interés de Jacob en buscarle marido, una punzada de excitación la recorrió. Acudían a tomar el té, pero el mayordomo los condujo a una sala en la que había al menos diez personas, entre ellas varios jóvenes que en seguida lanzaron miradas de curiosidad y admiración hacia donde ella se encontraba con la vista pudorosamente baja. Lady Stanley se adelantó con las manos extendidas en cuanto el mayordomo los anunció. Se trataba de una mujer entrada en carnes, con una graciosa cara mofletuda, en la que refulgían dos ojos negrísimos y redondos, subrayados por finísimas arruguitas.

—¡Bienvenidos!

Abrazó en primer lugar a la señora Black y luego se volvió hacia Jacob. —¡Madre mía! ¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre!... Siempre fue mi primo preferido —añadió lady Stanley, que hacía gala de una energía admirable—. Y tú debes ser la pequeña Renesmee…

La joven torció el gesto al escuchar el apelativo. Estaba segura de que así la veía Jacob, como cuando todavía era una niña que se peinaba con trenzas y llevaba vestidos cortos. No obstante, compuso una agradable sonrisa y respondió:

—Encantada, lady Stanley.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! Eres una preciosidad...Ven y te presentaré a esos caballeros.

Tomándola del brazo, la acercó al centro de la sala, donde los jóvenes permanecían de pie y las muchachas la miraban con mal disimulada envidia. A fin de cuentas, Renesmee era una rival más y, para mayor inri, muy hermosa.

Lady Stanley le presentó a sus tres hijos, los tres solteros y, exceptuando al mediano, muy poco agraciados. También le presentó al señor Uley y al señor Ateara, que había venido acompañando a su hermana, la encantadora e insulsa señorita Ateara. Tras las presentaciones, lady Stanley pidió a una doncella que sirviera el té y, durante unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio, estudiándose los unos a los otros disimuladamente.

Una vez que hubieron acabado el té se formaron pequeños grupos, y Jacob no pudo dejar de observar que el señor Uley no se apartaba de Renesmee y que ella parecía encontrarse muy a gusto en su compañía. Se obligó a pensar que eso suponía un buen augurio, tratando de acallar de esa forma la molesta inquietud que se había despertado en él de repente.

Tanya se aburría cada vez más. Al principio, la novedad de encontrarse por fin en Inglaterra le había servido de distracción, pero su tedio iba en aumento y con él había aparecido también el malhumor. El señor Newton solía verse agobiado por sus demandas y malos modos, aunque Tanya no era tonta y sabía que, por el momento, él era su única posibilidad de mantenerse, así que por las noches le hacía olvidar los malos ratos, y de esa forma, día tras día, el pobre hombre se veía inmerso en la espesa red de seducción y exigencias que Tanya tejía en torno a él.

La mujer paseaba a menudo por las cercanías del museo para espiar las entradas y salidas de Edward, lo que la llevó a comprobar con fastidio que su esposa acostumbraba a acompañarlo, así que tuvo que descartar esa forma de aproximarse a él. Una tarde, mientras el señor Newton leía el periódico y ella se limaba las uñas, comentó distraídamente:

—Michael, ¿por qué nunca te invitan a fiestas y bailes?

El señor Newton levantó brevemente la vista y contestó sin mirarla:

—He recibido un par de invitaciones.

—¿¡Cómo!?

De repente, toda su atención se centró en el hombre, que mantenía la vista tenazmente prendida del periódico.

—Bueno, sí..., algunas invitaciones a actos sin importancia, veladas musicales o cosas así... Ten en cuenta que sólo soy un comerciante y la aristocracia no se mezcla con la burguesía. Si recibo esas invitaciones es simplemente porque aporto fondos para diversas causas que promueve la Sociedad Musical de Damas. Es bueno para el negocio; me sirve de publicidad. De hecho...

—¿Dónde están esas invitaciones? —le cortó Tanya.

—Supongo que las tengo en mi despacho.

—¡Enséñamelas!

—¿Para qué? No sabes leer en inglés, y además no puedo aceptarlas y llevarte conmigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sería embarazoso explicar tu presencia.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! ¿Qué problema hay en seguir diciendo que soy tu pobre prima a la que encontraste en Lisboa?

—Nadie cree eso en realidad, y tú lo sabes.

—Pero no tienen forma de demostrarlo.

A Michael Newton empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pues sabía que cuando Tanya se empeñaba en conseguir algo era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, hacerla desistir. Dejando a un lado el periódico y quitándose los anteojos que usaba para leer, murmuró:

—Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento. Ahora me duele la cabeza.

Tanya se levantó sinuosamente y, colocándose tras el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado el hombre, comenzó a masajear con firmeza su cuero cabelludo, lo que provocó un hondo gemido de relajación en él.

Aprovechando que éste se había echado hacia atrás, Tanya se acercó más y apoyó sus opulentos senos en la cabeza del señor Newton, a la vez que los movía siguiendo el ritmo de sus dedos. Un breve vistazo le confirmó que se estaba excitando visiblemente, así que rodeó el sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, frotándose contra el bulto de su entrepierna. El señor Newton se supo perdido, ya que aunque Tanya era la mujer más fastidiosa del mundo, nadie le había calentado nunca la sangre como lo hacía ella. El último pensamiento consciente que tuvo antes de sumergirse en la vorágine de deseo que rugía en sus venas fue que la semana siguiente tendría que acudir a una aburrida velada musical y tratar de ser convincente cuando presentara a Tanya.

Isabella acababa de dejar la pluma y miraba absorta por la ventana de su habitación la concurrida calle que se extendía ante sus ojos; se encontraba sentada frente al secreter que había en su dormitorio y pretendía escribir una carta a Jacob.

Una semana antes había escuchado en una reunión de las damas de la sociedad musical hablar de la encantadora señorita Renesmee, protegida de los Black. En seguida ató cabos y supuso que Jacob estaría en Londres acompañando a la joven para su presentación en sociedad; si esto era así, tarde o temprano acabarían por encontrarse. Isabella quería hablar con él, contarle que sus sentimientos habían cambiado; sin embargo, pretendía evitar que cuando se viesen él se hiciese falsas ilusiones, por eso había pensado mandarle una nota y explicárselo brevemente. Pero ¿cómo le decía una mujer al hombre al que había amado durante más de diez años que su corazón pertenecía a otro? No encontraba las palabras y su ánimo se iba ensombreciendo por momentos, recordando con nostalgia y culpabilidad los miles de momentos que había compartido con Jacob, las inquietudes y dudas que había comentado con él, las veces que había llorado sobre su hombro y había reído entre sus brazos, los tímidos besos que habían compartido, los sueños que habían entretejido, los hijos con los que habían soñado y que ya nunca tendrían... De repente, sintió ganas de llorar. Todos esos sentimientos palidecían cuando los comparaba con los turbulentos que su esposo despertaba en ella, pero aun así una parte de su corazón siempre pertenecería a Jacob. Debía decirle que no concebía vivir una vida sin Edward; que sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo y de su alma estaban impregnados de él; que cuando oía la voz de su esposo, su sangre se alborotaba; que podía pasar horas y horas escuchándole hablar de su trabajo, de sus viajes, y oyéndolo reír; que estar entre sus brazos le había proporcionado una felicidad que no creía que existiese. Tal vez si le hacía comprender todo eso él podría perdonarla.

Secándose las rebeldes lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla con la manga del vestido, se dispuso a comenzar la nota para Jacob.

Querido Jacob:

He sabido de tu estancia en Londres acompañando a la encantadora Renesmee. Como sin duda sabrás, yo resido aquí prácticamente desde que contraje matrimonio con lord Hollway y no sería extraño que nos encontrásemos en algún evento o simplemente paseando. Debo decirte...

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se sobresaltara y, al ver la atlética figura de Edward ocupando el vano y mirándola con una ligera sonrisa pintada en sus hermosos labios, el corazón le dio un vuelco, como le solía suceder cuando estaba en su presencia. Al reparar en lo que estaba escribiendo, apoyó nerviosamente los codos sobre el papel. Jamás había hablado a las claras con Edward sobre Jacob y, francamente, no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

—Buenos días, Edward.

—Hola, cariño.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella al oír el apelativo que él le había dedicado.

—Venía a decirte que ha llegado una nueva invitación para ti.

Edward entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. La verdad era que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando unos documentos y, de repente, la ausencia de Isabella se le había antojado insoportable, y una enorme necesidad de verla y tocarla se había apoderado de él. A pesar de que su relación era más estrecha y cálida cada día que pasaba, le resultaba bastante bochornoso admitir ante ella semejante debilidad, así que el sobre lacrado que había visto en la bandeja de entrada le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta.

Isabella se levantó y guardó el papel en el que escribía en un pequeño cajón del secreter.

—¿Ah, sí? Déjame adivinar... —Edward sonrió ante el gesto exageradamente pensativo que puso—. ¿Para cuándo es la próxima velada musical?

—Este viernes, en casa de lady Stanley.

—¿Me acompañarás?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ella lo miró seductoramente. Cada vez se sentía más desinhibida en su presencia y disfrutaba muchísimo tomando la iniciativa, o simplemente dejándose llevar por el carácter del momento. Así pues, acercándose hasta él, puso las manos extendidas sobre el amplio pecho masculino y susurró, mirándolo a los ojos:

—Cada vez disfruto más de tu compañía..., en todos los lugares.

La invitación en los ojos de Isabella era evidente, y por si fuera poco, el tono ronco de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Edward notó cómo su cuerpo respondía inmediatamente, y atrapando las manos que vagaban por su torso, la empujó suavemente hasta la pared y devoró sus labios en un beso furioso que les encendió la sangre a ambos.

—Edward..., el museo...

Pero él continuó besándola y acariciando su cuerpo, y sin responderle, la alzó por los glúteos y se frotó contra ella, que permanecía apoyada en la pared y empezaba a notar que sus entrañas se licuaban, presa del deseo que él sin esfuerzo despertaba en ella. Isabella apenas se dio cuenta de cómo él liberaba su miembro y abría la abertura de sus calzones, pero de repente lo notó dentro, llenándola y proporcionándole un placer que le hacía lanzar fuertes gemidos.

Todo terminó rápidamente y los dejó agotados y profundamente satisfechos, y a Edward, además, con la certeza de que era esclavo de las sensaciones que su esposa despertaba en él. Sólo más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando se hallaba en su despacho del museo, recordó la nota que Isabella estaba escribiendo en su dormitorio, y una profunda arruga se dibujó en su ceño.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas que habían acudido a tomar el té a casa de lady Stanley y, desde entonces, el señor Uley se había presentado dos veces en la casa que tenían alquilada en Lower Regent Street para acompañar a Renesmee a pasear. Como ella no tenía doncella, Jacob se había ofrecido en ambas ocasiones a acompañarlos y se había sentido bastante ofendido al constatar con cuánta naturalidad lo ignoraban ambos.

Esa tarde, mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico después de haber tomado té en la sala con las dos mujeres, oyó el timbre de la puerta y, mirando su reloj de bolsillo, supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

Efectivamente, la señora Cope, que hacía las veces de ama de llaves, cocinera y todo lo que se terciara, anunció la visita del señor Uley.

Jacob emitió un silencioso suspiro de fastidio, pero Renesmee levantó la vista de su libro de poemas y sonrió, encantada. «¡Qué pronto ha dejado atrás su reticencia!», pensó él con cierto sarcasmo teñido de enfado.

El señor Uley entró con gesto comedido y reposado. «Un perfecto caballero», observó Jacob mientras estudiaba su cuerpo alto y algo desgarbado, el finísimo cabello rubio y los expresivos ojos azules, que miraban embobados hacia donde Renesmee se encontraba. Sam Uley era un prometedor abogado, educado y acaudalado, que procedía de una muy buena familia. El interés que demostraba por Renesmee había sido instantáneo y notable. No podía objetarle nada, pero... se le hacía insoportable.

—Buenas tardes, señor Black, señora Black, Renesmee...

«¿Renesmee? ¿Desde cuándo se tutean estos dos?»

—Buenas tardes, señor Uley —contestaron al unísono.

—Por favor, tome asiento —dijo Renesmee, señalando un lugar junto a ella en el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

—¡No es necesario! —Jacob se levantó del cómodo sillón que ocupaba como si le hubiese picado una víbora—. ¡Siéntese aquí! Me apetece estirar las piernas...

El señor Uley volvió a sonreír, completamente ajeno a la antipatía de Jacob.

—Muchas gracias, señor Black, pero venía a preguntarle a la señorita Renesmee si le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo.

—Por supuesto —contestó la joven, levantándose—. Iré a por mi abrigo. —¿No os parece que hace demasiado frío?

Jacob se notaba cada vez más irritado, aunque no podría haber dicho exactamente el motivo.

—¡Qué va! La tarde es fresca, pero perfectamente apropiada para salir a pasear.

—Bueno, siendo así os acompañaré.

Mientras Renesmee iba a por su abrigo a Jacob le pareció ver una mirada de contrariedad en los ojos del señor Uley. «Si piensa que le voy a facilitar las cosas para que coquetee y comprometa a Renesmee, sin duda alguna es porque está soñando.»

Unos minutos más tarde, salieron de la casa. En seguida, Renesmee y el señor Uley comenzaron una animada conversación sobre el viaje que el año anterior él había realizado al continente, mientras Jacob permanecía silencioso y algo rezagado. Se sentía inexplicablemente agraviado por el júbilo con que los dos jóvenes charlaban, ignorándolo sin ninguna dificultad.


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

El viernes por la tarde, el carruaje con el escudo del marqués de Cullen se detuvo frente a la enorme casa de lady Stanley. Primero bajó lord Masen, que tendió la mano en seguida para ayudar a su esposa.

Los invitados que en ese momento coincidieron con ellos no pudieron dejar de advertir la intensa mirada que ambos se dirigieron y el hecho de que lord Masen permaneciera más tiempo del necesario con los dedos de su esposa entre las manos. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la pareja que los había precedido, perdidos como estaban en su mutua contemplación.

Tanya observaba todo lo que la rodeaba con embeleso y mirada especulativa, mientras a su lado el señor Newton permanecía serio y circunspecto, profundamente avergonzado de encontrarse donde se encontraba con aquella compañía. Al final, la mujer se había salido con la suya, como sabía que ocurriría, y allí estaba él, fingiendo llevar de acompañante a la viuda de un primo segundo de visita en Londres y soportando el bochorno que el aspecto y la actitud de Tanya hacían recaer sobre él.

Por su parte, Tanya era plenamente consciente de las miradas que le dirigían las damas, y también los caballeros, presentes en la casa de lady Stanley. Respecto a las masculinas, las podía interpretar a la perfección: eran de interés y lascivia, sensaciones que ella acostumbraba a despertar en el sexo opuesto. Las miradas de las mujeres le resultaban más enigmáticas. La habían saludado cortésmente cuando el señor Newton la había presentado, pero tenía la impresión de que la evitaban y que cuchicheaban sobre ella; «debe ser envidia», decidió, pues aunque el escote de su vestido resultaba algo más atrevido de lo usual y se había puesto colorete en las mejillas, su aspecto era de lo más adecuado. Resolvió no darle más importancia y disfrutar de la velada, aunque con algo de desagrado había constatado que no se trataba de ningún baile, sino de una reunión en la que, por lo visto, alguna de esas estiradas damas iba a tocar el piano. «Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conocer a alguien interesante —se dijo—, alguien más rico y atractivo que Michael.»

En ese instante, las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo se volvieron a saludar a alguien con evidente deferencia, y Tanya estiró el cuello por encima de la multitud para ver de quién se trataba. Su mirada se topó con la figura alta y bien proporcionada del hombre que todavía ocupaba sus sueños; éste sujetaba a su esposa por el codo, y Tanya, viendo el brillo de sus ojos marrones y la elegancia de su figura, así como la incuestionable cercanía que transmitían los gestos de ambos, apretó los labios.

Isabella sonreía por un comentario que había hecho Edward sobre la expectación que ambos despertaban. Él tenía un humor agudo y sarcástico que la hacía disfrutar mucho y, a menudo, reían juntos de cosas que sólo parecían llamarles la atención a ellos. Cuando el grupo que los había rodeado se hubo disuelto, la anfitriona de la velada, lady Stanley, dijo:

—Ven, querida, debo presentarte a algunos invitados.

Mientras Edward se entretenía charlando con lord Stanley, Isabella acompañó a lady Stanley, que se detuvo frente a un hombre de mediana edad, alto y con una prominente barriga.

—Isabella, te presento al señor Newton, que colabora generosamente con nuestros proyectos de ayuda a la infancia. Señor Newton, lady Masen.

Justo cuando Isabella inclinaba la cabeza murmurando un saludo, una exuberante mujer rubia se acercó a ellos. Lady Stanley se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

—Y ésta es su... prima..., la señora Denali. Señora Denali, lady Masen.

Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire al encontrarse frente a la antigua amante de Edward. Era una mujer hermosa y llamativa, aunque su aspecto resultaba algo... vulgar. La mujer la contemplaba con una sonrisa sesgada y un brillo de interés en sus bellos ojos azules. Isabella se obligó a reponerse y, con toda la dignidad que poseía, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y contestó:

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Denali.

—Lo mismo digo, lady Masen.

«Edward le ha dicho quién soy», pensó Tanya mientras Isabella se alejaba. Lo había notado en el casi imperceptible sobresalto que había experimentado la otra mujer al oír su nombre. Trató de dilucidar si este hecho beneficiaba o perjudicaba sus intereses; tal vez ella pudiese utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, convirtiendo en desconfianza lo que a todas luces había sido un acto de confianza de Edward hacia su esposa.

Renesmee había notado algo muy curioso: a Jacob no le agradaba el señor Uley. Era extraño porque el señor Uley era un joven agradable, correcto, intachable en sus orígenes y en su proceder, pero aun así a Jacob no le gustaba; torcía el gesto siempre que lo veía aparecer, apenas le dirigía la palabra e incluso, a veces, era abiertamente descortés, lo que conseguía desconcertar al joven. Renesmee comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que esa misma antipatía fuese la que ella sentía por Isabella aun sin apenas conocerla; si eso era así, tal vez, sólo tal vez, había una pequeña posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de Jacob, y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla. Por lo pronto, pensaba comprobar si su teoría era cierta y para ello se dispuso a pasar toda la velada junto al señor Uley.

Y así lo hizo. En toda la noche no se separó del joven, ignorando abiertamente a Jacob y asintiendo, aparentemente embobada, a todos los comentarios que el señor Uley hacía.

Jacob observaba cada vez más molesto la cercanía entre Renesmee y el señor Uley. Los jóvenes se habían convertido en uña y carne, y él se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que si no le gustaba ese hombre en concreto era porque la amistad entre ambos iba demasiado deprisa. En ese mismo momento, el señor Uley inclinaba la cabeza para oír algo que la joven le decía, y a Jacob le rechinaron los dientes. Ese tipo no le gustaba ni un pelo; era demasiado perfecto, así que seguro que tenía intenciones ocultas.

De pronto, atisbó entre la multitud una alta y familiar figura, y todo su cuerpo se envaró... Como si hubiese enviado señales invisibles, ella se volvió hacia él y sus ojos chocolates se enfrentaron a los ojos sorprendidos que la observaban.

Isabella se detuvo bruscamente y se llevó la mano a la garganta cuando descubrió, a unos diez metros de distancia, a Jacob. Una enorme alegría la invadió, la misma que había experimentado siempre que lo había visto tras un largo período de tiempo, pero esa vez su regocijo se veía empañado por el peso de la culpa por lo que se disponía a decirle. Quería muchísimo a Jacob; había sido una persona indispensable en su vida, un apoyo y su mejor amigo. Con él había podido hablar siempre de todo y había encontrado por su parte comprensión y afecto profundo y sincero.

Y ahora ella debía decirle que ya no lo amaba; que por muy intensos que hubiesen sido sus sentimientos hacia él jamás se habían siquiera acercado a lo que Edward le hacía sentir; que era la esposa de lord Masen no sólo de nombre, sino también en cuerpo y alma... Dio un profundo suspiro y con una tenue sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde Jacob la miraba, boquiabierto.

—¡Jacob! ¡Qué alegría!

Isabella avanzó hacia él con los brazos tendidos y ambos se estrecharon las manos mientras se miraban sonrientes y embelesados. Por fin, Jacob salió de su estupor y comentó:

—Lady Masen, no esperaba...

—¡Oh, Jacob!, ven, vamos a hablar.

Isabella pretendía alejarse un poco del vestíbulo y buscar algo de intimidad para hablar con él, pero justo cuando se disponía a dirigirse a la sala de música, que en esos momentos aún permanecía vacía, Edward la interceptó.

—Isabella, cariño, te estaba buscando.

La tomó del codo y echó una rápida mirada al joven serio y delgado, de espesa cabellera rizada, que lo miraba extrañamente sonrojado.

—¡Oh, Edward!... —Isabella se sentía turbada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que presentarlos—: Te presento a Jacob Black..., un amigo de la infancia. Jacob, él es lord Masen, mi esposo.

—Encantado de conocerlo, lord Masen —murmuró Jacob tímidamente.

Edward se limitó a estrecharle la mano, repentinamente serio, y de igual manera, alejó a Isabella de allí. Había reconocido el nombre de inmediato, y la velada que hasta hacía un momento habría calificado de deliciosa se tornó de súbito en un horrible tormento de miedo y celos.

También el pensamiento de Renesmee estaba lleno de negros nubarrones. Había visto a Isabella cogida del brazo de un atractivo hombre alto y cobrizo, y había observado cómo Jacob la miraba absorto. Todas sus esperanzas, débilmente erigidas en los últimos días, se desplomaron como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. Había sido una tonta al creer que Jacob podía sentir por ella algo parecido a lo que sentía por esa mujer. Nunca la olvidaría y cualquiera que intentara ocupar el puesto de Isabella sería siempre una sustituta, una mala imitación del amor de su vida.

Cuando la anfitriona anunció que el recital estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los invitados se dirigieron hacia la sala de música. Allí Isabella se había acomodado ya en la banqueta que había frente al hermoso piano de cola de color azabache, y en cuanto dejó de oír el murmullo de las conversaciones, empezó su interpretación, aunque tenía la mente muy lejos de la partitura de Chopin con la que había decidido iniciar la sesión.

Pensaba en la actitud de Edward tras haberle presentado a Jacob. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra de forma espontánea y se había limitado a contestar sus preguntas de manera correcta pero seria.

La mente de Jacob se hallaba igualmente muy lejos de allí, rememorando una y otra vez su reciente encuentro con Isabella. Su marido le había resultado bastante intimidador y no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto posesivo que había tenido hacia ella, apoyando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, aunque lo cierto era que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a reclamarla como le viniese en gana. No obstante, Jacob se había sentido muy sorprendido, tanto por el aspecto poco habitual del esposo como por la actitud mostrada hacia Isabella. Tal vez había esperado que ese matrimonio fuese como el primero, pero a todas luces no era así.

Isabella siempre le había pertenecido y, después de la desesperación que lo había invadido tras su primer matrimonio, había acabado aceptando que, de alguna forma, ella seguía siendo suya. No podía tenerla físicamente, pero sabía que su corazón y todos sus pensamientos eran para él, como se lo había manifestado en las muchas cartas que le había enviado, y por extraño que pareciese, ese amor platónico le había bastado.

Sin embargo, desde que había contraído matrimonio con el segundo lord Masen, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella hasta ese momento, y la manera en que miraba a su marido le decía que algo había cambiado.

Necesitaba pensar sobre eso, porque si Isabella ya no lo amaba todo cambiaba para él. A pesar de saber que era muy difícil unirse a ella, nunca había sentido interés por otra mujer, exceptuando la incorrecta atracción que experimentaba hacia Renesmee y que debía combatir a toda costa. De ese modo, había podido encontrar una especie de consuelo, sabiendo que, pese a la lejanía física, sus almas permanecían unidas. Se había sentido una especie de héroe trágico de la antigüedad. Pero ahora Isabella ya no parecía esa compañera con la que tantas confidencias había compartido. Jamás la había sentido tan lejos como en esos momentos, cuando a tan sólo unos metros de él tocaba el piano.

Tanya contemplaba fascinada cómo la esposa de Edward movía los largos y elegantes dedos sobre el piano. Había tratado de acercarse a lord Masen, pero él se había limitado a saludarla fríamente con un gesto de cabeza, y algo en su mirada le había dicho que no insistiera, pues no dudaría en abochornarla en público. Observando a lady Masen, ya no le pareció tan fría e indiferente como cuando la había visto desde lejos entrando en el museo. El increíble contraste de su oscura cabellera y su piel nacarada, la evidente elegancia de su figura alta y bien proporcionada y, sobre todo, la pasión que transmitían todos sus gestos mientras tocaba le hacían darse cuenta de que estaba ante una rival muy superior a lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Miró hacia donde Edward, de pie, observaba con fijeza a su esposa, y de repente reparó en el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y la turbia mirada, y una sonrisilla maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Tal vez no todo era felicidad entre los esposos... Ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Una vez que la velada hubo terminado, Isabella trató de buscar un momento de relativa intimidad para hablar con Jacob, pero todos los asistentes se acercaban a darle la enhorabuena, y ella no tenía más remedio que atenderles amablemente.

En ese momento, vio que la señora Denali se acercaba moviendo exageradamente sus redondeadas caderas.

—Vengo a felicitarla, lady Masen.

—Muchas gracias; es usted muy amable.

A pesar de la corrección de su tono, Isabella se sentía turbada. El pensamiento de que Edward había tenido a esa mujer entre sus brazos de la misma manera que la tenía a ella la molestaba infinitamente. Además, el hecho de que fuese tan hermosa y sensual no ayudaba a calmar sus inmensos celos, pues de eso se trataba: los más terribles celos que jamás había experimentado.

Tanya miró alrededor y, cuando tuvo la certeza de que Edward no estaba cerca, murmuró:

—Por favor, dígale a Edward... —Deliberadamente se quedó en suspenso antes de añadir—: Mejor no le diga nada. Ya se lo diré yo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se alejó sonriente, dejando a Isabella sumida en un profundo estupor por tamaña muestra de desfachatez. Estaba segura de que Edward no había estado con ella; no había tenido tiempo material, pues ellos habían pasado prácticamente todo los días juntos —mañana, tarde y noche—, así que la insinuación de la señora Denali no sólo era de una desvergüenza terrible, sino que también era mentira.

En ese momento, Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó del codo:

—¿Estás lista?

—Sólo un momento. Debo despedirme de... lady Stanley.

Edward la dejó marchar aun sospechando que no era precisamente de lady Stanley de quien pensaba despedirse. Por eso no la perdió de vista, y cuando la vio cruzar unas palabras apresuradas con la anfitriona y seguir buscando ávidamente a su alrededor, decidió seguirla con disimulo, notando que su corazón le latía alocado dentro del pecho.

Cerca de la puerta, Isabella vio a Jacob. Parecía a punto de marcharse. A su lado estaba Renesmee con un joven rubio, y también la señora Black.

Isabella los saludó a todos, aparentemente ajena a la mirada ensimismada que Jacob le dedicaba. Éste pidió a sus acompañantes que fuesen llamando al cochero mientras él se despedía de lady Masen. Una vez a solas, Isabella susurró con apremio:

—Jacob, debemos hablar. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?

—Cuando tú desees, Isabella.

—¿Te parece bien que nos encontremos dentro de dos días en Hampstead Heath?

—Allí estaré.

—Durante la mañana.

Se miraron brevemente a los ojos, expresando todo el afecto que los había unido a lo largo de los años. Luego Jacob inclinó brevemente la cabeza y salió sin mirar atrás. Isabella permaneció unos segundos contemplando la puerta, y después dio media vuelta y buscó entre la gente a Edward.

Lord Masen permanecía medio escondido tras las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales que flanqueaban la entrada principal. No había podido oír lo que hablaban Isabella y el señor Black, pero no le había hecho falta: estaba absolutamente claro que acababan de concertar una cita.

Permaneció unos segundos más allí, tratando de tranquilizarse, pues una rabia intensa y primitiva le instaba a zarandear a Isabella hasta sacar una confesión de sus hipócritas labios. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a perder el control, salió al encuentro de su esposa, y juntos se marcharon de la residencia de lady Stanley.

De camino a casa, lord Masen no era el único que sufría de celos e impotencia; Renesmee observaba en silencio a Jacob, que miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla del carruaje con expresión angustiada. Iba pensando en lo tonta que había sido tejiendo sueños para ellos. No existía un futuro para ambos, y aunque a Renesmee le había costado aceptarlo, en ese mismo momento notaba que algo tenue y precioso se rompía dentro de ella: la fe. Ya no podía engañarse más. Jacob amaba y siempre amaría a Isabella, y ella debía continuar su vida asumiendo esa certeza.

Esa noche, cuatro personas se acostaron con la congoja como única acompañante: Isabella, pensando en la conversación que debía mantener con el que había sido su primer amor; Jacob, presintiendo lo que ella le iba a decir y temiendo el tener que afrontar el resto de su vida sin la sombra de Isabella; Renesmee, llorando por la esperanza perdida, y Edward... Edward se maldecía una y otra vez por haber entregado tan completamente su corazón a quien se disponía a pisotearlo sin la más mínima compasión.


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Isabella se levantó a la mañana siguiente se extrañó al no encontrar a Edward desayunando.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra lord Masen? —preguntó a la doncella mientras se servía el té.

—No, señora. Ha desayunado hace ya casi una hora y ha salido sin decir adónde iba.

«¡Qué extraño!», pensó mientras daba un sorbo distraído de su taza.

Aún era bastante temprano y él siempre la esperaba para desayunar. Claro que habitualmente dormían juntos, y la anoche anterior, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio; ella, ensimismada, pensando en su encuentro con Jacob, y él... Bueno, él no había ido a buscarla ni le había hecho ninguna insinuación; se había limitado a darle las buenas noches y se había retirado. Decidió preguntarle a Frederick; sin duda alguna, él sabría dónde se encontraba Edward.

Sin tomar nada más, se levantó y fue a buscar al mayordomo. Lo encontró en la cocina, dando instrucciones sobre el menú del almuerzo.

—Frederick, ¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra mi esposo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Lord Masen se ha marchado muy temprano al museo. Ha dejado una nota para usted en el vestíbulo.

Mientras se dirigía a recoger la nota, iba frunciendo el ceño. Todo era bastante extraño, aunque quizá a Edward le había surgido un imprevisto. Era seguro que la nota se lo aclaraba.

Unos instantes más tarde, doblaba pensativa el mensaje de Edward. Al contrario de lo que había creído, en vez de aclararle algo, la nota la dejaba aún más confusa. Sólo le indicaba que no fuese al museo porque él estaría realizando otras gestiones y no podría atenderla. Desilusionada y extrañada, ocupó la mañana tocando el piano, segura de que al atardecer coincidirían. Pero no fue así, y esa noche se acostó sin haber visto a su marido en todo el día.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, y Isabella no pudo evitar sentir cómo un frío nudo de temor atenazaba sus entrañas al recordar las palabras y el tono de la señora Denali al sugerir que veía a Edward... Ella no había querido darle mayor importancia, pero ahora se preguntaba si la extraña actitud de su marido no tendría algo que ver con el encuentro en la residencia de lady Stanley con su antigua amante. Desde luego, eso explicaría muchas cosas. El desánimo la invadió: probablemente Edward ya se había cansado de la novedad que había supuesto su matrimonio, y tal vez buscaba nuevas caricias en brazos conocidos.

Le costaba mucho creer que todo lo que habían compartido durante esos meses se hubiese esfumado como el humo: las risas; los largos paseos en los que él le hablaba de sus fascinantes viajes, a la vez que ella le confesaba su deseo de visitar países extraños —habían fantaseado con la posibilidad de verlos juntos—; las ardientes noches en las que se entregaban sus cuerpos sin avaricia, dándose al ciento por ciento el uno al otro. ¿Era posible que Edward hubiese olvidado todo eso? ¿Acaso entre los brazos de su amante encontraba mucho más de lo que ella había sabido darle? Se dijo a sí misma que todo eso eran sólo conjeturas. Tal vez todo fuese una casualidad; tal vez había algún asunto importante que preocupaba a Edward y lo mantenía alejado de ella. De nada servía atormentarse con negros pensamientos. En cuanto lo volviese a ver le preguntaría qué ocurría.

Esa noche esperó hasta que fue evidente que Edward no regresaría a dormir. Entonces, sintiendo su corazón destrozado, se retiró a su habitación y lloró silenciosamente sobre su almohada, mientras los celos, ardientes e implacables, la hacían apretar los dientes con furia contenida.

Cuando Edward llegó a la casa, todos dormían. Había estado deambulando por la ciudad, haciendo tiempo en el club del que su padre lo había hecho socio tras mucho insistir, hasta estar seguro de que no encontraría a nadie despierto. Evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Isabella, pues los celos y la amargura que lo atenazaban podrían impulsarlo a hacer o decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Además, no quería evidenciar ante los ojos de su mujer el más mínimo signo de debilidad y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de ocultar el inmenso dolor que lo afligía. Aun así, cada día interrogaba a los criados y a la doncella de Isabella para saber si ésta había salido, y suspiraba aliviado cuando le decían que no. No dudaba de que se había citado con Black, pero sabía que el encuentro todavía no había tenido lugar.

A pesar de lo tarde que era el sueño se resistía a visitarlo, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca y, guiándose por el tenue resplandor del fuego que siempre ardía en esa época del año en la chimenea, se sirvió una generosa medida de whisky, tratando de ahogar en la bebida las imágenes que lo atormentaban del cuerpo desnudo de Isabella enredado en los brazos de Jacob Black; pero por más que bebía las imágenes se resistían a abandonar su cabeza. Se preguntó si su hermano había pasado por el mismo tormento, pero decidió que no. Anthony no tenía la suficiente sangre en las venas que lo impulsase a arder así por una mujer; además, si hacía caso a lo que Isabella le había contado, su matrimonio con Anthony había transcurrido en la más absoluta indiferencia por parte de ambos.

Mientras seguía bebiendo, empezó a adueñarse de él una extraña sensación de autocompasión y burla. Nunca hasta ahora se había visto afectado por esa clase de sentimientos; jamás había perdido la cabeza por una mujer, e incluso las había considerado seres sin ningún interés, preocupadas tan sólo por vestidos y fruslerías. Las había buscado cuando su cuerpo las había necesitado y había mantenido un par de amantes que lo satisfacían especialmente, pero debía reconocer que ninguna de ellas había significado nada para él.

Ahora, de repente, conocía a su cuñada, y todo su mundo se ponía patas arriba porque ella reconocía estar enamorada de otro. Debía admitir que todo era culpa suya. Ella había intentado detener ese matrimonio, pero él, obcecado, ciego y herido en su amor propio, había insistido en seguir adelante. Había creído que había conseguido el cariño de su esposa, pues esos meses atrás habían sido los mejores de su vida, y pensaba que Isabella también compartía su felicidad. Pero había bastado con que volviera a ver a ese hombre —al que ya odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo— para tratar de reunirse con él a escondidas, y Edward no podía evitar que el miedo lo paralizara porque sabía que perder a Isabella iba a ser un golpe del que no se recuperaría.

Renesmee había observado con atención a Jacob después del encuentro que había tenido con Isabella, y con pesar y desánimo, tuvo que admitir que él había vuelto a sumirse en el estado de introspección y abatimiento en el que la amargura por su amor hacia ella solía arrastrarlo. ¿Qué más pruebas quería? Ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía pasarse toda la vida esperando un milagro que a todas luces no iba a producirse: Jacob amaba y siempre amaría a Isabella, y ella debía seguir adelante con su propia vida.

Entonces tomó una decisión: iba a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos y toda su energía en ver a Jacob como un hermano mayor, tal y como él siempre sostenía que debía ser, y si el señor Uley pedía su mano en matrimonio pensaba aceptar; a fin de cuentas, era un hombre agradable, de buena familia y lo suficientemente atractivo como para que el hecho de estar casada con él aun sin amarlo no se le hiciese absolutamente detestable.

Edward abrió los ojos y una punzada atravesó su cráneo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, por un momento, se sintió absolutamente desconcertado, incapaz de situarse y de dar una explicación al dolor de sus músculos.

Cuando fue capaz de incorporarse, se dio cuenta, asombrado, de que se encontraba en la biblioteca y que se había quedado dormido en un diván que, a todas luces, era insuficiente para contener su cuerpo, lo cual lo había obligado a adoptar una postura forzada que explicaba todas sus molestias.

De repente, recordó que había estado bebiendo para tratar de olvidar la amargura que se había apoderado de él, y se pasó la mano por los ojos con fastidio. Debía tomar una decisión y debía tomarla ya. Desperezándose, decidió subir en primer lugar a asearse y cambiarse de ropa; luego decidiría cómo iba a afrontar el problema que tenía entre manos.

De camino a su dormitorio, pidió a Frederick que mandase a alguien con agua a su habitación y que avisase a Grant. Éste cumplía las funciones de ayuda de cámara desde que Edward había vuelto a Inglaterra, ya que durante los largos años que había estado viajando no lo había necesitado, y además dudaba mucho de que ningún honorable ayuda de cámara inglés se hubiese animado a acompañarlo a los lejanos y en ocasiones peligrosos lugares en los que había estado. Sonrió sin humor al recordar cómo al llegar creyó que podría prescindir de un ayuda de cámara; a fin de cuentas, llevaba la mayor parte de su vida de adulto vistiéndose y desvistiéndose solo. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que los trajes que el decoro exigía que llevase hacían necesario contar con uno, pues el simple hecho de tener que hacer el nudo del pañuelo o de la corbata era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

Una vez en su habitación se quitó la ropa arrugada, se lavó la cara y se echó el resto del agua por la cabeza. Luego pidió un café y se dispuso a bajar a tomárselo. Era inusualmente tarde para ir al museo, pero aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a Isabella, así que tras beberse el café daría una vuelta por allí, aunque mucho se temía que no sería capaz de concentrar su mente en nada que no fuese su mujer.

Justo cuando salía de su dormitorio vio al objeto de sus pensamientos bajando la escalera. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Isabella pidió a Frederick sus guantes, y Edward comprendió adónde se dirigía. Entonces, una furia como no había sentido nunca antes se apoderó de él y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

Tanto Frederick como Isabella levantaron la mirada, asustados, por el ruido que los pasos apresurados de Edward hacían sobre el mármol de la escalinata. Edward se detuvo al llegar junto a ellos, repentinamente consciente de la presencia del mayordomo.

—Isabella, ven a la biblioteca. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora me es imposible, Edward; más tarde, si te parece bien...

Edward sobresaltó a Frederick y a Isabella al cogerla a ella del brazo y murmurar entre dientes mientras la llevaba hacia la biblioteca:

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Suéltame!

Furiosa y asustada a la vez, Isabella trataba de desasirse de la fuerte garra de su marido, pero la mano de Edward se cerraba sobre su brazo como una tenaza de acero.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa?

Al llegar a la intimidad de la sala, empujó a Isabella hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! —exclamó, enfurecido—. ¿Creías que no iba a enterarme de tu traición?

—¿De qué traición estás hablando?

—¡No me tomes por tonto! Sé que vas a encontrarte con tu amante.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Así que después de todo Edward había descubierto su cita y la había malinterpretado. En lugar de sentirse violenta o asustada, el alivio la inundó al pensar que eso explicaba la extraña actitud que había mantenido su esposo esos días atrás.

—¡Oh, Edward! No es lo que piensas. Además, ya te dije que Jacob y yo nunca fuimos amantes...

Él no dijo nada, pero sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraron con tanto desprecio que ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada. No obstante, continuó explicando:

—Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía, así que debo hablar con él para explicarle que ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Aturdido y anonadado por la aceptación de la traición, Edward no la dejó terminar. Loco de ira y humillación, le espetó gritando:

—¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡No me importa nada! Corre si quieres a los brazos de ese alfeñique, pero luego no te atrevas a pedirme explicaciones sobre con quién he estado en el pasado o con quién decido estar en el presente... ¡No te atrevas!

Isabella palideció mientras las palabras que Edward le lanzaba se clavaban como dardos en su alma. No podía ser cierto lo que Edward decía; seguramente estaba furioso. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza, se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido. Él se apartó bruscamente de ella y se dio la vuelta para no mirarla. Suavizando su voz, ella le explicó:

—Edward, tengo que hablar con Jacob. Le debo al menos una explicación. Tú no lo entiendes, pero... él ha sido muy importante para mí y se lo debo. Necesita comprender cómo son ahora las cosas.

Y sin añadir nada más salió de la biblioteca.

Edward esperó hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse, y entonces se aproximó al sillón y se dejó caer desmadejadamente. Isabella había dicho que debía hacerle comprender a Jacob cómo eran ahora las cosas. ¿Y a él? ¿Quién le explicaría a él cómo eran las cosas? Confuso, dolido y humillado, enterró la cara entre las manos y en silencio rogó: «¡Dios mío! ¡Haz que vuelva de nuevo a mí!».

Isabella caminaba temblorosa hacia el lugar donde se había citado con Jacob. La escena con su marido la había afectado más de lo que había querido admitir. Reconocía los celos en las palabras de Edward, pero una pequeña semillita de duda había echado raíces en ella. Las palabras de su esposo volvieron a atormentarla: «No te atrevas a pedirme explicaciones sobre con quién he estado en el pasado o con quién decido estar en el presente...¡No te atrevas!».

Deseó que todo fuese producto del enfado, pero la duda había hecho mella en ella. ¿Y si después de encontrarse con su antigua amante había decidido volver a verla? «No debo pensar en ello», se dijo. Iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y luego aclararía definitivamente las cosas con Edward para que ambos supieran a qué atenerse.

Mientras fingía que leía, Renesmee observaba cómo Jacob se ponía el abrigo y cogía el sombrero de la percha que había junto a la puerta. A pesar de que no era inusual que saliera algunas mañanas a pasear, estaba convencida de que iba a ver a Isabella. Su semblante taciturno y su mirada como ausente se lo decían. Intentando convencerse de que a ella no le importaba lo que él hiciese, trató de continuar leyendo el libro que tenía entre manos, pero cuando vio que Jacob asía el picaporte de la puerta, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se levantó de un salto y se acercó a él.

—¿Dónde vas?

Jacob la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a pasear un poco.

—Mientes.

Con irritación, Jacob trató de salir; todo sería mucho más fácil para él si esa molesta chiquilla no estuviese siempre allí, en cada rincón de la casa, «en cada rincón de mi mente», se dijo furioso. Pero ella lo agarró del brazo y afirmó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos:

—Vas a ver a Isabella, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Tienes razón. No lo es...

Soltándolo, por fin, lo dejó ir, maldiciéndose por los gruesos lagrimones que escaparon de sus ojos tras oír el portazo que anunciaba la salida de Jacob.

Él caminaba con zancadas largas y rápidas que evidenciaban el enfado que sentía. Sabía que iba a pasar un mal rato oyendo las palabras de Isabella, y sabía también que debía afrontar de una vez por todas los intensos sentimientos que en él despertaba Renesmee.

Renesmee... La simple mención de su nombre activaba en él emociones que un caballero no debía sentir hacia ninguna dama. No era inmune al deseo; éste se había despertado junto a Isabella, y los besos y caricias que ambos habían compartido lo habían dejado la mayor parte de las veces insatisfecho e inquieto, pero esos sentimientos no podían compararse con el hambre que en él despertaba Renesmee. Jamás había sentido una pasión tan visceral, tan primitiva, y si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a ser su pupila la que despertase en él semejante ansia, se habría reído. Ahora ya no se reía; se sentía francamente horrorizado y cada vez más indefenso para luchar contra la obsesión que lo corroía.


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Nada más llegar al parque, Jacob vio a Isabella sentada en un banco.

Estaba con la cabeza inclinada mientras observaba a dos pequeños gatos que jugueteaban en la hierba. Se paró un instante a mirarla... ¡Era tan hermosa! ¡Y la había amado tanto! Tragando saliva, se acercó a ella.

—Isabella...

Ella volvió la cabeza y le sonrió con ternura, como tantas veces antes.

—Hola, Jacob. —Ambos se miraron, mezclándose en sus pupilas el placer y la tristeza—. ¿Paseamos?

—De acuerdo —asintió él, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Durante unos minutos, se limitaron a caminar lentamente cogidos del brazo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. La mañana era ventosa y pesadas nubes grises amenazaban con descargar lluvia sobre los escasos viandantes que por allí se encontraban; pero ninguno de los dos pareció preocupado por ese detalle.

Jacob observaba cómo Isabella flexionaba nerviosamente los dedos, como si interpretara alguna invisible pieza que sólo ella podía oír. En un gesto espontáneo y guiado por la costumbre, cubrió con la suya la mano femenina, pero ella se apartó suavemente a la vez que murmuraba:

—No es correcto.

—Tienes razón. Perdona.

En ese momento, Jacob comprendió de golpe que todo había terminado entre ellos. Ella ya no era «su Isabella», y a pesar de que sus sentimientos habían sufrido importantes transformaciones, sintió un doloroso vacío en su pecho, pues había pasado la mayor parte de su vida enamorado de ella.

Isabella comenzó a hablar:

—Jacob, jamás creí que alguna vez tendría que decirte esto, pero... amo profundamente a mi marido.

La joven miró a los ojos al que había sido su primer amor, temerosa de encontrar en ellos algún reproche. Sin embargo, aunque Jacob permanecía serio, su mirada sólo expresaba una tenue tristeza, y ella tuvo ganas de abrazarlo. Apretando fuertemente los puños, se contuvo y siguió hablando:

—Cuando me obligaron a casarme con Anthony, creí que no soportaría estar lejos de ti, unida a otro hombre. En realidad, jamás me sentí así: a pesar de la distancia física, mi mente y mi corazón te pertenecían. Era todo lo feliz que podía ser con las cartas que nos enviábamos y soñando que quizá alguna vez podríamos estar juntos de nuevo.

Él sonrió quedamente, reconociendo en las palabras de Isabella sus propios sentimientos. Ella continuó:

—Cuando me comunicaron que debía casarme con Edward, la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Había tenido al alcance de mi mano la posibilidad de conseguir mi más anhelado sueño, que no era otro que estar junto a ti, y de nuevo volvían a separarnos... Sabes que estaba dispuesta a huir contigo.

Jacob se sintió algo incómodo al pensar que habría aceptado su propuesta si realmente hubiese deseado estar con ella a toda costa.

—Yo, en ese momento...

Ella sonrió suavemente:

—No te disculpes, Jacob. Siempre has sabido mejor que yo lo que era correcto.

Si ella hubiera sabido en el estado de desconcierto y confusión en el que se encontraba entonces, no habría dicho eso.

—Desde el principio —continuó ella—, supe que con Edward sería distinto... ¡Dios, cómo me asustaba eso! Cuanto más cerca me sentía de él, más trataba de alejarme, consciente de que estaba faltando a todas nuestras promesas... Pero no pude evitarlo, Jacob.

Isabella lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de hacerle comprender.

—Jamás quise hacerte daño, Jacob. Debes creerme.

Él asintió mientras trataba de sonreír. Por supuesto que la creía. Isabella siempre había sido leal y honrada. Un nudo se estaba formando en su pecho al comparar la sinceridad de ella, al hacer frente a los sentimientos que su esposo le había inspirado, con la pertinaz negación que él hacía de los suyos respecto a Renesmee; y no sólo eso, también se veía obligado a admirar su valentía en contraposición a la cobardía de la que él hacía gala, ya que se había aferrado a la seguridad que el afecto de Isabella le había proporcionado para no afrontar la pasión que su pupila despertaba en él.

—Isabella, no debes angustiarte. En el fondo, cuando volviste a casarte, supe que probablemente jamás serías mía. Pero era tan bonito soñar que podrías serlo alguna vez...

En ese momento, las lágrimas que Isabella había tratado de contener resbalaron, inmisericordes, por sus mejillas.

—¡Jacob, no soporto pensar que te he hecho daño!

Sin importarle el decoro ni la corrección con los que siempre había guiado su vida, Jacob abrazó a Isabella conmovido por sus lágrimas.

—¡Chsss! No llores, por favor. Siempre seremos amigos, y además..., bueno, todo ha cambiado también para mí. No debes preocuparte.

Ella permaneció llorando silenciosamente sobre su hombro. Cuando sintió que podría hablar sin que su voz temblara, miró a los ojos a Jacob con todo el afecto que sentía hacia él y exclamó:

—¡Jacob, nunca te olvidaré! Has sido la persona más importante de mi vida durante tanto tiempo...

—Lo sé, Isabella. A mí me sucede lo mismo. —Suavemente le secó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos—. Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Sólo deseo que tu esposo te haga todo lo feliz que mereces.

—Estoy segura de que llegaremos a serlo cuando aclaremos algunas cosas y resolvamos las dudas que a ambos nos corroen.

Isabella pensó brevemente en lo sencillo que sería todo con Edward si pudiesen hablar con la misma facilidad con que lo hacían Jacob y ella. Pero había un exceso de desconfianza y temor; sus sentimientos eran aún demasiado nuevos, y ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en esa clase de amor que lo exigía y necesitaba todo.

Mirándose a los ojos y apretando levemente sus manos, se despidieron, deseándose silenciosamente lo mejor. Luego Isabella se levantó y se alejó lentamente, mientras Jacob contemplaba su familiar silueta cada vez más distante. A pesar de que tal y como él mismo había dicho todo había cambiado entre ellos, una tristeza pesada y sorda se había instalado en su pecho y lo obligaba a aceptar que la etapa más bonita de su vida había llegado a su fin.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que una tercera persona los observaba. Edward, loco de celos, había salido tras Isabella, aunque no tenía claro si para impedirle que se encontrara con Jacob o para ver lo que sucedía entre ellos; finalmente, había optado por ocultarse. La escena que se había desarrollado a pocos metros de donde él se estaba, medio escondido entre los frondosos árboles del parque, le había demostrado que realmente se trataba de una despedida, no de un reencuentro entre antiguos amantes como había temido; pero también había sido evidente que entre los dos existía un enorme cariño, y él había sentido una rabia inmensa al ver con cuánta ternura se abrazaban y tocaban. Quizá Jacob no poseyera su cuerpo y tal vez jamás volvieran a verse, pero ¿quién ocupaba la mente y el corazón de su esposa? Con esa duda corroyendo su corazón como una rata rabiosa, comenzó a deambular sin dirección, reacio a volver a la casa y enfrentarse a Isabella, pues sabía que en ese momento él era más vulnerable que nunca.

Renesmee oyó cómo la señora Cope anunciaba al señor Uley. Jacob aún no había vuelto y la melancolía se había apoderado de ella. Él siempre amaría a Isabella, y aunque no fuese así, ella tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad: siempre la vería como a la niña que había sido cuando su madre la acogió. Tratando de disimular su tristeza, compuso una hueca sonrisa y se dispuso a recibir al señor Uley mientras la señora Black escondía una traviesa sonrisilla tras su mano.

—Querida, no puedes ocultar lo mucho que te importa el señor Uley. —Y ante la mirada interrogante de Renesmee, la señora Black le aclaró—: Tu cara ha cambiado completamente de expresión al oír su nombre.

Ahora la sonrisa de Renesmee fue verdaderamente sincera. «¡Pobre tía!¡Es tan despistada y lela como bondadosa!»

Justo en ese momento, el señor Uley hizo acto de presencia, tan atractivo y sonriente como siempre. Renesmee se preguntó con pesar por qué no podía amarlo; de esa forma, todo sería mucho más fácil para ella.

—¡Buenos días, señora Black, señorita Renesmee!

Ellas correspondieron a su saludo y la señora Black lo invitó a sentarse. Tras unos minutos de insustancial charla, el señor Uley, aclarándose la garganta sin que aparentemente tuviera verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, dijo:

—Señora Black, me gustaría, si usted no lo considera demasiado atrevimiento por mi parte, hablar a solas con la señorita Renesmee.

La señora Black dio un gritito muy poco elegante y exclamó, alborozada:

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto!

Cuando la madre de Jacob se puso en pie, palmeó la mano de Renesmee, que se encontraba sentada a su lado en el diván. La joven cerró brevemente los ojos con un sentimiento de fatalidad; había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Una vez a solas, el señor Uley se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentada y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Renesmee..., no se le ocultará el hecho de que mis sentimientos por usted son muy fuertes y sinceros.

Ella se limitó a permanecer con la mirada baja, deseosa de que él no viera la tristeza que ocultaban sus ojos.

—Esta temporada esperaba alternar y encontrar una joven adecuada que pudiese ser mi esposa, pero al conocerla a usted me olvidé de todas las demás mujeres y supe que había encontrado a la compañera perfecta para mí.

Renesmee se mantenía en silencio, maldiciéndose interiormente por no ser capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos del señor Uley.

—Por eso —continuó él con voz emocionada— me permito el atrevimiento de pedirle humildemente que me haga el honor de convertirse en mi esposa.

Renesmee cerró los ojos brevemente mientras sentía que su destino se estaba decidiendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué dudar? Nunca tendría el amor del único hombre que realmente le importaba y no quería renunciar a todos sus sueños. Deseaba tener una familia y unos hijos que le hicieran olvidar todo lo que había perdido. Así que respirando profundamente para darse ánimos, levantó la cabeza y sonrió:

—Señor Uley, será para mí un honor aceptar su proposición.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y apretó con suavidad las manos de la joven a la vez que miraba sus hermosos rasgos.

—Haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz. A mi lado no le faltará nada.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, pues ahora sólo me queda formalizar el compromiso pidiendo su mano a su tutor, el señor Black.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, pensando en lo aliviado que se sentiría Jacob al saber que sus planes habían dado fruto y que, por fin, se vería libre de su fastidiosa responsabilidad.

Los primeros dos días después de su encuentro con Jacob, Isabella se sintió melancólica y entristecida, hasta el punto de que, a pesar de que Edward la evitaba de forma harto evidente, ella permanecía ajena a su indiferencia, pues necesitaba ese tiempo para reconciliarse con el hecho de que acababa de dejar atrás definitivamente una etapa muy importante de su vida.

Isabella intuía que si su relación con Jacob hubiese sido posible probablemente habrían formado un matrimonio bien avenido y habría sido feliz, pero después de conocer la pasión, la magia, la entrega absoluta del cuerpo y el alma junto a Edward, ya no podría conformarse con menos de lo que compartía con él. De alguna forma, sabía que para Jacob debía haber un amor igual al que ella sentía por Edward, y deseaba de corazón que alguna vez pudiese conocer la misma dicha que ella había encontrado en brazos de su marido.

Transcurridos esos dos días comenzó a pensar en la manera de aclarar las cosas con Edward. Sabía que su reserva y la distancia que se empeñaba en mantener con ella eran debidas a su encuentro con Jacob; no quería ni imaginar que realmente se debiera a un acercamiento a la señora Denali.

Aunque a veces la asaltaba el miedo a que realmente fuese así, se consolaba diciéndose que Edward debía sentir algo importante por ella. En esos meses transcurridos desde su matrimonio, había llegado a conocerlo y podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que era un hombre honrado y leal, profundamente entregado a su trabajo y amigo de sus amigos, como proclamaba una y otra vez sir Aro. Isabella no creía que los sentimientos de Edward fueran tan intensos y arrebatadores como los de ella, pero aun así sabía que no le era indiferente y que probablemente él se encontraba disgustado por lo que suponía una traición por su parte.

Por eso, decidió tragarse el orgullo e ir a hablar con él; le aclararía que no había nada que temer de su relación con Jacob y que jamás lo habría. Si era necesario, y aun a riesgo de exponer totalmente su corazón, le confesaría el inmenso amor que él le inspiraba. No estaba dispuesta a perder lo que hasta hacía tan poco los había unido.

Por su parte, Edward sentía cómo el anhelo por acercarse a Isabella y estar de nuevo junto a ella le iba consumiendo. Se había mostrado seria y meditabunda tras su encuentro con Black, y él no había conseguido reunir el valor necesario para acercarse a ella, temeroso de descubrir que aún amaba al que había sido su primer amor.

Maldijo una vez más al amor. ¡Qué bien había hecho manteniéndose alejado de él tanto tiempo! El amor lo había convertido en un ser temeroso y dependiente, un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar la verdad, consciente de que ésta podía destruirlo. Pero por más que había tratado de luchar contra los intensos sentimientos que en él había despertado Isabella, no había sido capaz de resistirse: la amaba; al menos suponía que ese anhelo que sentía por ella, esa hambre por su cuerpo que nunca se saciaba, ese sentido de posesión que lo llevaba a desear tener su alma, sus recuerdos, su vida toda, ese no encontrar sosiego cuando ella no estaba cerca, ese quedarse prendido de una sonrisa suya, de un gesto..., todo eso, sin duda, debía ser amor.

Mientras ordenaba las últimas muestras que habían llegado procedentes de África se dijo a sí mismo que al día siguiente pondría fin a la distancia que había interpuesto entre ellos y que, por mucho que le costara, aclararía las cosas con Isabella. Él debía saber a qué atenerse, y ella debía tener claro que era suya y que no permitiría jamás interferencias de nadie.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a hildiux, CASBABYSWAN, anamart05, ladyvani y Elian. Espero que hallan tenido una muy feliz semana santa! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Jacob levantó la cabeza de la carta que leía al oír el suave golpe en la puerta. Generalmente, todas las mañanas se encerraba durante un par de horas en la sala que había acondicionado como despacho y aprovechaba para poner al día los gastos que la estancia en Londres estaba ocasionando, leer las noticias que el señor Jenks le enviaba sobre la marcha de la extensa propiedad durante su ausencia y leer la correspondencia. Además, ese tiempo lo utilizaba para esconderse, porque eso era exactamente lo que hacía; le había costado mucho trabajo admitirlo ante sí mismo, pero lo que realmente pretendía alargando allí sus tareas era permanecer lo más lejos posible de Renesmee y el caos en que lo sumía su simple presencia.

Por eso, al dar permiso para que entraran y verla allí de pie, contuvo un suspiro de anhelo y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, se quedó prendado de su figura esbelta y su sedoso cabello castaño, preguntándose, y no por primera vez, qué sentiría un hombre hundiendo sus manos en esa masa cálida y fragante a la vez que echaba hacia atrás su cabeza y besaba sus labios...

Notando que la familiar excitación se apoderaba de él, carraspeó.

—¿Qué deseas? —Su voz sonó brusca.

—Perdona que te moleste, pero hay algo importante que debo comentarte.

No había ninguna razón válida que le impidiera recibirla, y así lo comprendió, a pesar de que el pavor a delatarse lo invadía.

—Está bien; siéntate.

Renesmee tragó saliva al oír su tono desabrido y volvió a preguntarse qué motivaba tanta animosidad por su parte. Él siempre había sido amable y divertido con ella, pero de un tiempo a esa parte no parecía el mismo y daba la sensación de que apenas soportaba su presencia. Se dijo que todo había cambiado desde que se habían besado en la orilla del río; seguramente, le había resultado repugnante su contacto. Bien, ahora se alegraría con las noticias que le traía.

—Hace un par de días vino a visitarme el señor Uley...

—¡Qué novedad! —murmuró él, sarcástico.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

—Vino a pedir mi mano, y yo acepté.

Jacob tomó aire, sorprendido. A pesar de que se la veía venir, la noticia lo había desconcertado, y un profundo malestar se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Apenas oyó las palabras que Renesmee continuó diciendo con voz monótona:

—El señor Uley debe resolver unos asuntos. Cuando lo haya hecho, vendrá a pedirte formalmente mi mano. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Aunque el desencanto se había apoderado por completo de ella, Renesmee no pudo evitar que una luz de esperanza brillara en sus bellos ojos al notar la conmoción del hombre. Sin embargo, él se repuso lo suficiente para decir:

—Maravilloso; si tú estás de acuerdo, claro...

Bajando los ojos para que Jacob no pudiera ver la desilusión pintada en ellos, dijo en voz baja:

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio: Jacob, tratando de conseguir que el aire llegara a sus pulmones sin que ella notara el trabajo que le estaba costando realizar una acción tan mecánica como era respirar; Renesmee, aspirando con rapidez para evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas hicieran su aparición. Rápidamente, se levantó y salió dando un seco portazo que no provocó en el hombre ninguna reacción, concentrado como estaba en volver a recuperar la calma y aquietar los furiosos latidos de su asustado corazón.

No comprendía su agitación. A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que perseguía al arrastrarlos a todos a esa maldita ciudad, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora sentía como si le faltase un pedazo de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué la posibilidad, cada vez más real, de perder a Renesmee para siempre, de cederla a otro hombre, se le hacía tan intolerable?

Y entonces, apoyando la frente en sus puños fuertemente apretados, dejó de mentirse a sí mismo y afrontó la verdad por primera vez, desnuda y sin artificios: amaba a Renesmee, la amaba con una pasión que nunca había sentido antes. Y no importaba lo inadecuado e indecente que resultase ese sentimiento, no había vuelta atrás. Lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que las reglas, más fuerte que su voluntad, y ahora la iba a perder sin haberla tenido jamás... «Pero así debe ser», se dijo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga escapara de sus labios al pensar que quizá estaba condenado a enamorarse de mujeres que no podían ser suyas.

Isabella miró su reflejo con ojo crítico; se había vestido a conciencia para su encuentro con Edward. Pensaba abordarlo en el museo y se había puesto un vestido que sabía que la favorecía especialmente: de suave muselina verdosa, con escote tipo barco, dejaba al descubierto el inicio de sus redondeados hombros y permitía contemplar su terso cuello. Le habría gustado poder soltarse el cabello, pues sabía que Edward lo adoraba. No pudo evitar ensimismarse recordando momentos en que él había cogido entre sus dedos mechones de cabello para olerlos y besarlos con reverencia, o la forma en que extendía su cabello sobre la almohada y se retiraba a contemplarla mientras ella permanecía completamente desnuda.

Le había dicho mil veces lo mucho que la adoraba, lo hermosa que era, y por eso le parecía mentira que el hombre que había susurrado esas ardientes palabras de admiración mientras sus cuerpos estaban profundamente unidos fuese el mismo que ahora la ignoraba y hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitarla. Pero Isabella estaba absolutamente decidida a cambiar esa situación, y con tal determinación se dirigió a la salida, donde el cochero la esperaba para llevarla al museo.

Edward oyó la puerta abrirse y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del trozo de hueso que en ese momento examinaba tratando de determinar a qué especie pertenecía. Supuso que quien acababa de entrar era sir Aro. El frufrú de una falda y el intenso perfume le hicieron notar que estaba equivocado, y al mirar a su visitante, no pudo evitar que un brusco exabrupto escapara de sus labios. Ante él se encontraba la última persona a la que hubiese querido ver.

Tanya le sonreía sensualmente. El vestido que llevaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pues sus opulentos senos asomaban casi en su totalidad por el atrevido escote. Edward no pudo evitar notar que lo que un año antes le había resultado tan excitante ahora lo dejaba completamente indiferente.

Por su parte, Tanya se deleitaba en la contemplación del hombre. Miró golosamente los anchos hombros, el torso esbelto pero con músculos marcados, el cobrizo cabello y los profundos ojos verdes, y se estremeció recordando los momentos en los que esos ojos la habían mirado mientras el cuerpo de Edward se abalanzaba sobre el de ella.

—¡Buenos días, Edward!

La voz sugerente de Tanya chirrió en los oídos de lord Masen.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Uy, uy!, ¡qué recibimiento más poco... caluroso!

Edward se obligó a ocultar su fastidio. De hecho, Tanya no tenía la culpa de que él estuviese irritado e inquieto. La culpa era del anhelo y el deseo tan inmensos que sentía por su esposa.

—Disculpa, Tanya. Siéntate y dime a qué has venido —dijo con voz mucho más afable.

Tanya no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa de victoria se pintara en su rostro; tras la impresión inicial, él aceptaba su presencia con agrado.

Se dijo que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas lo haría, y Edward no sólo tenía sangre en las venas, sino que además la suya era más ardiente que la del resto de los hombres que había conocido. Moviendo las caderas con descaro, se acercó hacia donde él estaba y se sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Tanya..., no me refería a esto cuando he dicho que te sentaras.

—¡Oh, vamos, cariño! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan gruñón? —susurró, melosa.

Edward, suspirando con fastidio, tomó los antebrazos de la mujer con la intención de separarla de su cuerpo, pero ella aprovechó el momento de cercanía para tratar de meterle la lengua en la boca.

Así los encontró Isabella.

Durante el tiempo que el coche había tardado en llegar a su destino, había procurado infundirse valor diciéndose a sí misma que su orgullo era un precio insignificante que pagar si, a cambio, conseguía recuperar la relación apasionada y cordial que había mantenido con Edward antes de su encuentro con Jacob. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más él continuaría deseándola; tal vez ya se había cansado de ella y por eso era capaz de mostrarse tan frío y distante. Ese pensamiento la había angustiado sobremanera y, por ese motivo, lo había desechado. Necesitaba toda su presencia de ánimo para presentarse ante su esposo.

Ahora, mirando atónita la explícita escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, sentía que una mano helada estrujaba su corazón, y lo siguiente que pensó fue que no podía ver nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran sus lágrimas las que ocultaban la imagen que tan terriblemente la había dañado como si de una cortina de lluvia se tratara. Las secó furiosamente con la manga del vestido a la vez que se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero al verla correr dio un empujón a Tanya y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Apártate! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! —exclamó entre dientes, y salió tras su esposa, sin hacer más caso de la mujer que quedaba enfurruñada en el suelo.

Isabella corría como si la persiguiese una manada de lobos. No reparó en las miradas de desconcierto de los visitantes del museo y el portero. Corrió hasta que sus piernas se negaron a continuar; sólo entonces se detuvo y sintió un pinchazo en el costado que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba y se obligó a tranquilizarse al notar las miradas de extrañeza con las que la observaban las personas que se cruzaban con ella. A tal fin, comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si en vez de huir de la imagen que había quedado grabada en su retina estuviese dando un agradable paseo.

Tanya miraba con ira por la ventanilla del coche de alquiler que la llevaba de regreso a la casa que compartía con el señor Newton. Se sentía más furiosa y humillada que nunca, y el recuerdo de la manera en que Edward la había rechazado hacía que su gesto se torciera en una mueca horrible. En ese momento, vio a lady Masen caminando por la acera, y una idea tomó forma en su cabeza. Una sonrisilla aviesa se pintó en su rostro. Tal vez no pudiese tener de nuevo a Edward, pero aún podía vengarse por la manera en que éste la había tratado.

La mujer dio un golpe en el techo del carruaje y pidió al cochero que se detuviera. Luego bajó y caminó en dirección a lady Masen. Ésta pasó por su lado sin percibir su presencia, lo cual obligó a Tanya a llamar su atención.

Al oír su nombre, Isabella miró a su alrededor, y entonces vio junto a ella a la última persona a la que le apetecía encontrarse en esos momentos.

La contempló en silencio, tratando de disimular el dolor y la afrenta que sabía que brillaban en sus ojos.

—Lady Masen, déjeme decirle que hemos lamentado mucho que nos viese en una actitud tan... comprometida, pero quizá eso ha sido lo mejor para que usted comprenda...

Tratando de salvaguardar los últimos restos de su dignidad herida, Isabella levantó la barbilla y lanzó una fría mirada a la mujer causante de todos sus sufrimientos.

—Disculpe, pero tengo prisa.

Tanya apretó con fuerza los dientes ante esa muestra de desdén y, deseosa de herir y apabullar la dignidad de la que Isabella hacía gala, añadió como de pasada:

—De todas formas, querida, usted resulta demasiado insulsa para los gustos de Edward.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo la joven tomaba aire de pronto y enrojecía violentamente antes de marcharse sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Aunque externamente no daba muestras de ello, Isabella se sentía conmocionada. Por si aún le quedaba alguna duda, esa mujer las había disipado todas: era la amante de Edward, y si tenía que hacer caso de todas sus palabras, habían comentado juntos aspectos relacionados con su intimidad. Imaginarlos a los dos hablando y riéndose de ella la puso físicamente enferma. La malevolencia en la señora Denali era bastante evidente, y ella podría haber llegado a creer que todo lo que la mujer le había dicho era un intento cruel de dañarla si no hubiese visto con sus propios ojos cómo Edward la mantenía en su regazo mientras se besaban.

Al volver a recordar la escena sintió que un terrible dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad, y tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en la pared, pues sentía que el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones.

Debía reflexionar sobre qué iba a hacer ahora, ya que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a Edward y sabía que si volvía a la casa lo más probable era que lo encontrara allí. Tenía que buscar otra salida y lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en sus inmensas ganas de desaparecer. Pero ¿dónde podía ir? No podía marcharse con las manos vacías, y si quería coger algo de dinero, debía volver a la residencia que compartía con su esposo. De repente, una idea se abrió paso en su mente y supo a quién acudir solicitando ayuda: sabía que Jacob no la defraudaría y que el cariño que los unía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera confiar en él.

Teniendo una solución para su problema más inmediato, se sintió ligeramente animada. Miró a su alrededor buscando un coche de alquiler que pudiera llevarla hasta la casa en la que vivía Jacob junto a su madre y Renesmee. Era totalmente inconsciente de su desaliño. La carrera había alborotado sus cabellos, el ruedo de la falda de su vestido se veía sucio, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y la humillación... Justo en ese momento un coche abierto pasó junto a ella y, alzando el brazo, lo llamó.

Fue su grito lo que alertó a Edward. Isabella ignoraba que en su huida había estado dando vueltas por las calles adyacentes al museo, lo cual posibilitó que Edward la encontrara tan pronto. A pesar de que echó a correr en cuanto la divisó fue demasiado tarde, ya que ella subió al coche de alquiler y partió a toda prisa. Edward, frenético, miró a su alrededor, buscando algún vehículo en el que poder seguirla, y al no encontrarlo, detuvo la carreta de lo que supuso era un campesino por las hortalizas y herramientas que transportaba.

El pobre hombre se llevó un buen susto al ver frente a él a un varón grande y bien vestido, agitando los brazos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Al parar con un brusco tirón de las riendas, Edward se subió al pescante y, con la voz agitada, exclamó:

—¡Siga a ese coche de ahí! Le daré una libra.

El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces. Una libra era más dinero del que él conseguía en todo un mes trabajando duramente la tierra, así que azuzando el caballo se dispuso a seguir al coche que el otro le había señalado.

Edward no notaba lo incómodo del asiento ni los traqueteos que la velocidad imprimía a la carreta y que hacían que su trasero rebotara dolorosamente sobre la madera. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el coche en el que Isabella se había subido, ansioso por no perderlo de vista. Era consciente de lo que la escena que había sorprendido su esposa debía parecer a sus ojos, pero él se lo aclararía todo y tal vez, de paso, pudiesen dejar atados todos los cabos sueltos que había en su matrimonio.

El coche dejó de lado las grandes calles céntricas para meterse en una paralela a Trafalgar Square. Allí Edward vio cómo Isabella bajaba y le decía algo al cochero; luego llamó a la puerta de una casita de aspecto modesto pero elegante y entró en ella. Sentía curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecía la vivienda, y justo cuando se disponía a pagar a su improvisado cochero lo acordado, la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y Edward vio, atónito, que Jacob Black se acercaba al coche en el que había viajado su esposa y le daba algo al conductor, sin duda alguna el importe del trayecto.

Una furia intensa se apoderó de Edward al comprobar que Isabella había acudido a los brazos de su amante a buscar refugio, porque ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que esos dos seguían viéndose. Tal vez para Isabella había supuesto un alivio encontrarlo con Tanya, ya que este hecho podía justificar sus propios actos. Sintió unas ganas casi incontrolables de entrar en la casa y sacar a rastras a Isabella de allí, pero no estaba seguro de su reacción y no quería cometer un acto del que tuviese que arrepentirse más adelante. Por otro lado, su furia inicial se fue tiñendo poco a poco de desilusión, una desilusión amarga e inesperada que lo hizo sentirse como un tonto recordando su ansia por arreglar los malentendidos con su esposa y tener por fin un matrimonio normal.

Hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros, dio instrucciones al dueño de la carreta para que lo llevase de vuelta a su casa, sintiendo que ya no había nada por lo que mereciera la pena luchar.

* * *

**Faltan dos caps. y el epílogo para que se termine esta historia! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a hildiux, the rainbow girl, CASBABYSWAN y sonia sandria! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Isabella soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al observar en el horizonte el mar, que como un manto sereno salía a recibirla. Con el dinero que le había prestado Jacob, había decidido irse unos días a Plymouth. Allí había pasado un par de meses en su niñez; cuando su madre enfermó de los bronquios, le recomendaron que se instalase en una zona costera, ya que el aire marino suavizaba los problemas pulmonares. Al pensar en un lugar en el que pudiese reflexionar y tranquilizarse antes de tomar una decisión, le había venido a la mente la imagen de las extensas playas y las verdes colinas de Plymouth, y supo que era allí donde quería estar.

Recordaba una sencilla y acogedora pensión cerca del puerto, y su intención era alquilar allí una habitación, a ser posible con vistas al mar.

Sólo llevaba lo puesto y las escasas pertenencias que había logrado prepararle Kristie cuando ella le había enviado un mensaje por medio de la señora Cope. Se concentró en aspirar el aroma húmedo y salado que la cercanía del mar desprendía y trató de alejar de su mente la imagen de los fuertes brazos de Edward sujetando a la odiosa señora Denali sobre su regazo.

No era extraño en los matrimonios de la alta sociedad que uno de los dos cónyuges, o incluso los dos, tuvieran un amante. Generalmente, era algo bien tolerado, siempre y cuando se llevase el asunto con discreción; a fin de cuentas, tal y como le había ocurrido a ella, la gran mayoría de esos matrimonios eran puros acuerdos comerciales, por lo que era lógico que se buscase el afecto y la pasión en otra parte.

Pero Isabella no podía aceptar el hecho de que Edward siguiese viendo a su amante. Le había costado muchísimo admitir lo que sentía por su esposo, y aunque él no lo sabía, le había entregado no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. No podía conformarse siendo la esposa complaciente que obviamente él esperaba que fuese, haciendo la vista gorda a sus devaneos mientras por otra parte debía soportar su desconfianza y sus celos totalmente injustificados.

No obstante, no se trataba solamente de eso, ya que aunque había intentado luchar contra las morbosas imágenes que irrumpían en su mente con demasiada frecuencia, no había logrado desterrar del todo los ardientes celos que quemaban sus entrañas cuando imaginaba a Edward haciéndole el amor a otra mujer de la misma manera que se lo había hecho a ella. Este pensamiento le provocaba ganas de aullar de dolor, pues tal comportamiento iba más allá de la traición; significaba que todo lo que había compartido con Edward y que tanto había significado para ella era una gran mentira, un espejismo en el que ella había tratado de ver el comienzo de un amor correspondido y que para él no había supuesto nada.

Incapaz de continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos y sintiendo cómo el desánimo hacía presa en ella, de nuevo trató de concentrarse en el paisaje y volvió a decirse que la idea de pasar unos días allí había sido un acierto, ya que le permitiría fortalecerse en sus convicciones y pensar las cosas con claridad. En ese momento, un enfrentamiento con Edward era del todo impensable. Ella era muy vulnerable, y a pesar de que el pensamiento le resultaba humillante, sabía que a poco que él se lo propusiese en serio, ella sería capaz de perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad, creyendo las mentiras que él quisiera contarle.

El coche en el que viajaba paró de repente, y Isabella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la bella población costera. Reprimiendo un enorme suspiro, bajó del carruaje y se despidió amablemente del resto de viajeros.

No tenía la más mínima idea de hacia dónde dirigirse en busca de la posada que recordaba, pero se dijo que acabaría hallándola más pronto que tarde; siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su tenacidad e inteligencia. «Menos cuando se trata de Edward; entonces, mi cerebro se convierte en mantequilla fundida», se dijo con desdén.

Renesmee levantó la vista del bordado, sorprendida al oír la voz de Jacob, que se había dirigido a ella.

—¿Perdona?

—Decía que nunca te había visto tan aplicada en tus labores. —En sus ojos podía leerse una burlona incredulidad—. De hecho, en todos los años que llevamos viviendo juntos, es la primera vez que te veo con una aguja en la mano.

La joven se sentía francamente sorprendida por el hecho de que él le hubiese hablado espontáneamente, y además sin aparente acritud, ya que sus labios esbozaban una tenue sonrisa. Suspirando, dejó el bordado a un lado y se levantó, masajeándose suavemente el cuello, que notaba agarrotado por la postura forzada. Renesmee no imaginó ni por un momento lo que su gesto, aparentemente inocente, provocó en el hombre que la contemplaba. Éste tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos para no deleitarse con la visión de sus turgentes pechos alzándose con el movimiento de los brazos. —Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que voy a casarme en breve, he pensado que debería hacer al menos un mantel que pueda aportar al ajuar...

Estas palabras tuvieron la virtud de enfriar repentinamente todo el ardor de su sangre. A pesar de la multitud de veces que se había repetido que el hecho de que Renesmee fuese a contraer matrimonio era lo más sensato y correcto que podía suceder, no se hacía a la idea de que otro hombre gozase lo que él tanto ansiaba poseer. De repente, tomó conciencia cabal de que ella pronto se iría de su casa, de que ya no la vería todos los días, de que no tendría derecho a preocuparse de ella, a cuidarla... El pensamiento se le antojó insoportable y antes de que pudiese pensarlo bien oyó su voz decir gravemente:

—¿Me echarás de menos cuando te marches con tu esposo?

Renesmee lo miró atónita y, por unos instantes, dudó sobre la conveniencia o no de mentirle. Finalmente, decidió responder con la verdad:

—Todos los días de mi vida.

—Renesmee...

Sin que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo, Jacob se acercó a ella y, posando una mano sobre el cuello femenino, la besó. No se trató de un beso ligero ni suave; fue un beso voraz, un beso que reclamaba y marcaba a fuego lo que él consideraba suyo. Renesmee respondió primero con vacilación, y luego se entregó totalmente a las sensaciones que la caricia de Jacob despertaba en ella. Él no parecía capaz de detenerse, pero de repente la joven se apartó y se quedó mirándolo con la tristeza pintada en sus bellos ojos, húmedos de lágrimas.

—¡Por favor, Jacob, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más!

—Renesmee, yo... lo siento... No pretendía... —Aturdido, no sabía qué decir.

—¡Voy a casarme con el señor Uley, y si tú no eres capaz de amarme como yo te amo a ti, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esta forma!

Entonces salió corriendo de la estancia, y Jacob se quedó jadeante, confundido y... extrañamente eufórico.

El marqués de Cullen miraba con disgusto por la ventanilla del carruaje el panorama que la ciudad ofrecía. Para él, Londres no tenía nada en absoluto que pudiese considerar medianamente interesante o hermoso, y por eso vivía de forma permanente en su residencia del campo, donde ocupaba el tiempo en la cría de perros de raza y en la cacería, actividades ambas que le apasionaban.

Habían pasado ya casi siete meses desde que su hijo y Isabella habían contraído matrimonio, y había decidido ir a hacerles una visita para comprobar que todo marchaba correctamente y tal vez enterarse de si su nuera estaba en estado de buena esperanza, tal como esperaban el señor Black y él mismo, para hacer efectivo el ventajoso acuerdo que ambos habían firmado años atrás.

Por fin, el carruaje se detuvo, y el hombre se apeó con un audible suspiro de alivio. Observó con aprobación su residencia londinense, la misma que ahora ocupaban su hijo y su nuera; se trataba de un edificio soberbio y sólido, construido para proclamar el estatus superior de su propietario. Sacó el reloj de plata que llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco y miró la hora. Probablemente su hijo se encontraba en el museo, pero su encantadora esposa lo recibiría y él trataría de sonsacarle algo sobre uno de los temas que más le interesaban en ese momento: su posible maternidad.

Además, aprovecharía para pedirle que tocara algo de Beethoven, compositor por el que sentía debilidad y al que su nuera interpretaba con gran fuerza y expresividad. Sintiendo cómo el sombrío ánimo que lo había acompañado durante casi todo el camino empezaba a mejorar, se dirigió hacia la escalinata que daba acceso a la puerta principal sin esperar a su lacayo, que continuaba sacando el equipaje.

Al llamar a la puerta, Frederick abrió casi en seguida, lo cual agradó sobremanera al marqués, ya que ese comportamiento daba cuenta del buen hacer de sus sirvientes.

—¡Buenos días, milord! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—Buenos días, Frederick.

—Pase, por favor. ¿Debo ordenar que le preparen su habitación?

—Sí, Frederick. Tengo la intención de quedarme unos días.

—En seguida, milord. Será un placer.

El mayordomo ya se iba cuando, de repente, el marqués de Cullen lo llamó.

—Frederick, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a lady Masen?

Tragando saliva y tratando de pensar rápidamente una respuesta que no lo comprometiera, se decidió por decir la verdad de forma concisa y sin especulaciones:

—Desconozco su paradero, milord.

—¡Oh, vaya! Creí que estaría aquí y podría recibirme.

—Lord Masen sí que se encuentra en la residencia, milord.

—¡Excelente!

La verdad era que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Edward, y su corazón se aceleró ligeramente ante la perspectiva de volver a abrazar a su hijo.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—En la biblioteca, milord.

Viendo la sonrisa que el marqués de Cullen esbozaba mientras iba al encuentro de su hijo, Frederick movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

Ciertamente iba a llevarse una sorpresa, aunque estaba seguro de que ésta sería bastante desagradable.

Cuando el marqués de Cullen abrió la puerta de la biblioteca lo primero que pensó fue que Frederick se había confundido: allí todo estaba en penumbra y no había ni rastro de su hijo. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un movimiento a su derecha le hizo notar la presencia de alguien. Se volvió, algo sobresaltado, y entonces pudo ver a Edward sentado indolentemente en uno de los sillones orejeros, despeinado, con la camisa abierta y una de sus piernas echada por encima del brazo del sillón. Por unos instantes, la sorpresa lo dejó mudo, pero al ver una botella semivacía a su lado, cerró con rapidez la puerta y se acercó presuroso.

—¿Qué significa esto, Edward? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

«Sí —pensó Edward entre brumas—, estoy enfermo de celos por culpa de la perra traidora de mi esposa.»

—No me ocurre nada, padre. —A sus oídos, su voz sonó ronca y cascada—. Me he tomado un par de días de descanso.

El marqués, disgustado, se quedó observándolo unos instantes con los labios apretados y formando una fina línea, hasta que concluyó que, efectivamente, a su hijo no le pasaba nada, aparte de la borrachera que evidentemente debía haber cogido, claro. Entonces se dirigió hacia los ventanales y, de un enérgico tirón, abrió las cortinas. Edward se incorporó con un bufido y metió la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡¿Qué diablos...?!

—Estoy dejando que entre la luz del sol para verte bien... —Y tratando de disimular la preocupación de su voz disfrazándola de desprecio, continuó—: ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces una piltrafa! Estás borracho, apestas a alcohol... ¿Qué piensa tu mujer de esto?

Al oír nombrar a Isabella, su cabeza se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y en sus ojos brilló la amargura.

—¡Oh! Mi querida esposa no se encuentra aquí. De hecho, no sabría decirte dónde está. —Y entre dientes, añadió—: Aunque puedo imaginarlo...

El marqués de Cullen se sintió consternado al oír que su nuera había desaparecido. Sentándose frente a su hijo, soltó con voz débil:

—¿Qué le has hecho a Isabella para que te haya abandonado?

—¿Por qué supones que yo le he hecho algo?

—¡La vi soportar un matrimonio que a todas luces la hacía infeliz durante dos años sin que jamás una sola queja saliera de sus labios!

—Seguramente buscaba consuelo en otro lugar...

El hombre miró asombrado a su hijo, y entonces vio en él la huella de la desesperación pintada en sus ojos, la amargura que el gesto de sus labios transmitía... Así que se trataba de eso.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que Isabella te ha dejado por otro hombre?

—¡No lo sé, maldita sea!

Edward se levantó furioso, anduvo cuatro pasos y se detuvo, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Si hubiese tenido la mente más clara, habría evitado hablarle de sus temores a su padre, pero la verdad era que necesitaba desahogarse, expresar en voz alta la angustia que lo consumía y, de alguna forma, encontrar algún tipo de consuelo para el dolor que le laceraba el alma.

—Ella... trató de impedir este matrimonio. Me avisó, pero yo no la escuché. Luego, todo parecía ir bien entre nosotros... Más que bien: era perfecto. —Había tanta nostalgia y desesperación en su voz que su padre sintió un nudo de dolor en el pecho—. Pero supongo que nunca dejó de amar a ese hombre...

—¿Te refieres a Jacob Black?

Edward miró boquiabierto a su padre.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto. Isabella nos lo contó cuando quiso impedir el matrimonio con tu hermano.

—¿Y aun así la obligasteis a casarse? ¿Por qué?

—Te olvidas de que ella no era mi responsabilidad. Fue su padre el que la obligó. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

—¡Pero luego me empujaste a mí a casarme con ella sabiendo que amaba a otro!

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Sabes tan bien como yo que si te casaste con Isabella fue única y exclusivamente porque tú querías hacerlo. Desde que dejaste de usar pantalones cortos, has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana sin aceptar nunca ni mi guía ni mi consejo.

—Tus órdenes, querrás decir —apostilló Edward, sarcástico.

—Así es como tú querías verlo. Yo simplemente hacía lo que consideraba que era mejor para ti.

Edward miró a su padre con asombro y algo de culpabilidad. Siempre había sido muy distinto a su hermano Robert y por eso había creído que su padre lo rechazaba; tal vez se había equivocado... Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos estuvieron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, el marqués volvió a hablar.

—¿Has querido decirme que Isabella se ha fugado con Jacob?

—No lo sé. En realidad, no lo creo... Pero sé que aún lo ama.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

Edward tragó saliva, intentando poner en orden unos pensamientos que el alcohol volvía confusos, para decidir qué contar y qué callar.

—Tuvo un encuentro con él...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Nunca pensé que fuese la clase de mujer que deshonra sus votos matrimoniales.

—Y no los deshonró; simplemente hablaron, pero... —Cerró los ojos, angustiado, recordando las manos de ambos entrelazadas, el abrazo final, el evidente dolor de los dos en el momento de la despedida—. Pero ella volvió llorando... Luego, en el museo, me vio con una mujer...

Interpretando correctamente la mirada horrorizada de su padre, se apresuró a añadir:

—No es lo que tú piensas. Conocí a Tanya en Brasil y ella pretendía que continuáramos nuestra relación aquí. Me negué, y entonces se me echó encima... En ese momento, llegó Isabella.

A pesar de que Edward se expresaba de forma confusa, su padre se hizo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que trataba de decirle.

Al contarle a su padre cómo habían sucedido las cosas, se dio cuenta de que Isabella había ido a buscarle al museo. Debía tener algún motivo concreto para hacerlo después de los días que habían permanecido alejados... ¿Tal vez pretendía abandonarlo?, ¿o acaso quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos? De repente, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, aunque se obligó a recordar que ella había acudido a Jacob, y eso debía significar algo.

—Luego, ella escapó corriendo... Yo la seguí y vi cómo llegaba a casa de ese hombre.

Edward no aclaró a qué hombre se refería, pero no hacía falta; su padre lo sabía perfectamente.

—Y ahora ella está viviendo en la casa con él mientras tú te emborrachas... ¿Es eso lo que sucede? —El horror que ese hecho le producía se traslucía claramente en su voz.

Aunque Edward jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, había pasado muchísimas horas frente a la casa de Jacob Black esperando una prueba de que Isabella se encontraba allí. Se había maldecido una y mil veces por haberse dejado cegar por la furia y los celos el día en que descubrió que Isabella acudía junto a Jacob; entonces había dado media vuelta para regresar a su casa a encerrarse y emborracharse. Probablemente había sido en ese momento cuando ella se había marchado. No sabía adónde y no quería preguntarle a Jacob, ya que se negaba a humillarse de esa forma. Tenía derecho a conservar un poco de su dignidad ante ese hombre.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Isabella se había marchado porque había abordado a uno de los sirvientes de la casa y lo había intimidado para que le dijera si lady Masen estaba allí. La respuesta negativa lo había llenado de alivio y angustia a partes iguales. Había pensado buscarla en casa de sus padres o hermanas, pero algo le decía que Isabella no habría acudido a ellos; la relación con los suyos era inusualmente fría y distante, y en alguna ocasión ella le había comentado que jamás había encontrado cariño o consuelo en su familia.

—No, padre, Isabella no está allí..., y la verdad es que me importa un bledo dónde esté o lo que haga.

El marqués lo miró, consciente de la mentira, y Edward no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, avergonzado al notar que su arranque de resentimiento infantil no había logrado engañar a su padre.

Jacob despertó ese día preso de la misma desazón que lo había acompañado desde que había besado a Renesmee en la salita. Se sentía malhumorado, puesto que no descansaba bien por la noche y durante el día se recluía en su despacho, tratando de evitar encontrarse con la mujer que le había robado el sueño.

Las palabras que Renesmee le había dicho daban vueltas en su mente —«si tú no eres capaz de amarme como yo te amo a ti»— y le habían dejado la sensación de que el siguiente paso le correspondía a él. Volvió a solazarse en el significado de esas palabras: la bella, alegre, vivaz y maravillosa Renesmee le amaba... Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Iba a dejar que ella se fuese de su vida así sin más? Pero ¿qué pensarían de él? Era el tutor de Renesmee. Su deber era protegerla y buscarle un buen marido..., no seducirla y quedársela para él. Estaba francamente angustiado, dividido entre la obligación de hacer lo correcto y la inmensa necesidad de abrir su corazón y decirle a Renesmee que él también la amaba con una profundidad y una pasión que no había sentido por Isabella. Después de todo, ella había tenido razón: juntos probablemente habrían sido felices, pero... se habrían perdido toda esa magia y también, por qué no decirlo, todo el sufrimiento, aunque ¡bendito sufrimiento que lo hacía a uno sentirse tan vivo!

De pronto, vio frente a él a la señora Cope. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no la había oído llamar ni entrar.

—Señor Black, el señor Uley se encuentra aquí y desea verle.

«¡El señor Uley! ¿Cómo puedo haberlo olvidado?»

—Dígale que pase.

Renesmee se enteró de la llegada del señor Uley y reprimió las ganas de escuchar a través de la puerta. Sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su visita: después de que se marchara, sería una mujer comprometida.

Se dijo que ésa era una poderosa razón para sentirse feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto sonreír? Trató de leer, pero le resultaba totalmente imposible concentrarse en las líneas escritas, ya que sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que ocurría al otro lado del pasillo, donde, encerrados en el despacho, Jacob y el señor Uley decidían su futuro.

En un período asombrosamente corto, oyó que la puerta del despacho se abría y salió corriendo al encuentro del que suponía era ya su prometido.

—¡Señor Uley!

El joven se volvió a la vez que se colocaba el sombrero. Su semblante serio y su ceño fruncido la hicieron retroceder un paso.

—¿Ha venido usted a... pedir mi mano?

—Efectivamente, señorita Renesmee. Ésa era mi intención.

—¿Y qué ha dicho Jacob?

—Me la ha denegado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tal y como lo oye. Me ha dicho que ha habido un cambio de planes para usted y que estaba casi seguro de que se alegraría...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento mucho... No tenía ni idea... No sé a qué se refiere; debe creerme, señor Uley. Es horrible... Iré a hablar con él.

—Déjelo, Renesmee.

Se notaba que estaba bastante molesto. Había ido esa mañana esperando llevarse una esposa y ahora se marchaba con las manos vacías.

Antes de que su azoramiento fuese más evidente, el señor Uley se marchó. Al oír el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, Renesmee salió de su aturdimiento y, furiosa, se dirigió a grandes zancadas al despacho de Jacob.

Abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón y se plantó ante el escritorio con las manos en jarras y despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

Jacob la observó y lentamente soltó el documento que tenía entre las manos; hubo de luchar contra sus enormes ganas de sonreír. Renesmee estaba adorable enfadada y era un espectáculo que no se veía a menudo, ya que la joven tenía muy buen carácter.

—¿Querrías explicarme por qué motivo has rechazado la petición del señor Uley?

El tono contenido de su voz revelaba el esfuerzo que la joven hacía para mantener la compostura.

—Bueno, he cambiado de opinión respecto a él. Ya no lo considero apropiado para ti.

—¿Y serías tan amable de decirme a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?

Él se levantó y se situó frente al escritorio y, apoyándose en el tablero, miró fijamente a Renesmee.

—He encontrado otro candidato mejor.

Renesmee ya no pudo mantener por más tiempo lo que ella suponía que era una fría fachada.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡No pienso aceptar a nadie que me impongas!

—No te lo impondré; te suplicaré humildemente que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa.

Durante unos segundos, Renesmee no fue capaz de reaccionar, reacia a creer lo que las palabras de Jacob significaban. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, su voz sonó temblorosa:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque te amo. —Decírselo a ella fue tan maravilloso y liberador que no pudo evitar repetirlo—: Te amo. En realidad, llevo amándote mucho tiempo y, aunque he luchado contra este sentimiento, que yo creía totalmente inapropiado, no he conseguido acallarlo. La verdad simple y sencilla es que te amo con locura y no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con otro.

Renesmee escondió la cara entre sus manos y, dándole la espalda, rompió a llorar. Jacob, preocupado, se acercó a ella y tomó sus hombros desde atrás.

—Renesmee, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se volvió hacia él y, enterrando el rostro en su hombro, lloró sin pudor y con grandes hipidos que despertaron una inmensa ternura en Jacob, que se limitaba a acariciar su pelo, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Cuando el llanto se convirtió en sollozos, y los sollozos en suspiros, Jacob le levantó la barbilla y con los pulgares le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Me contarás qué te pasa?

—Es sólo que... aún no puedo creer que de verdad me ames. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez me correspondieses.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—¿Ya no te importa lo que pueda pensar la gente?

—No me importa nada, excepto que seas mi esposa. ¡Contéstame, por favor! —¡Claro que me casaré contigo!

Y entonces, el correcto y caballeroso señor Black lanzó un grito triunfal y, agachando la cabeza, se apoderó de los labios de Renesmee.

Isabella ocupaba sus días paseando por la orilla de la playa y charlando con la señora Sutherland, la dueña de la posada donde se alojaba. Se trataba de una mujer menuda, de mediana edad; había perdido a su marido, que había sido pescador, algunos años antes durante un terrible temporal.

Ambas congeniaron casi de inmediato, y solían pasar tardes enteras hablando de sí mismas. Así fue como Isabella se enteró de la muerte trágica del marido y también de que tenía dos hijas, ya casadas, que vivían en un pequeño pueblecito cercano. Isabella, por su parte, le contó poco sobre ella.

Le dijo que estaba casada, pero ocultó la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba su matrimonio y justificó su presencia diciendo que estaba recuperándose de una enfermedad.

El tiempo se le acababa. El dinero que le había podido prestar Jacob con tanta premura pronto se agotaría, y ella se encontraba tan confusa como cuando llegó y, por supuesto, igual de dolida. La imagen de Edward con esa mujer en su regazo la perseguía hasta en sueños y le impedía descansar; además, sentía una inmensa furia hacia su marido por haberle mentido respecto a la señora Denali y, por muy pueril que resultase, por ser incapaz de amarla como ella lo amaba a él.

Debía tomar una decisión pronto, pero sus opciones resultaban tan limitadas que no era capaz de decidirse. ¿Daría por finalizado su matrimonio aunque siguieran manteniendo las apariencias? Edward podía continuar viviendo en la ciudad mientras ella se retiraba al campo; claro estaba que no debía olvidar el asunto del heredero: él le había hecho saber que debía darle hijos. Tal vez podrían convivir hasta que ella quedara encinta. Sopesó las posibles consecuencias de esta opción y fue totalmente consciente de lo dañada que resultaría en el proceso viendo a su esposo a diario y acudiendo a su cama de noche mientras lo compartía con su amante. No, los profundos celos que sentía hacían que esta alternativa fuese totalmente inviable. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Comprendía que él tenía derecho a exigirle un heredero. Quizá si le prometiese que todo había sido un desliz y que nunca más... Pero ¿por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? No era el primero ni sería el último hombre en mantener una esposa y una amante, y sabía que la sociedad a la que ambos pertenecían ni siquiera lo censuraría por ello; sin embargo, su orgullo se rebelaba ante esta posibilidad.

Y así iban pasando los días mientras ella se sentía incapaz de tomar una decisión y se esforzaba en tratar de fortalecer su voluntad para ser capaz de resistir a la de Edward, luchando por olvidar los momentos inolvidables que habían pasado juntos y, a la vez, extrañándolo con todo su ser. Había intentado refugiarse en el desprecio que el engaño de él le inspiraba, pero entonces recordaba la ternura que podía demostrar hacia ella, la forma en que había valorado su ayuda en el museo haciéndola sentir importante, las largas tardes de charlas y caricias en la biblioteca después de finalizar algún trabajo pendiente, las noches apasionadas en las que él había murmurado en su oído lo preciosa que era y la forma en que la adoraba... Algo en su interior se resistía creer que todo hubiese sido una mentira, ya que nadie podía fingir tanto y tan bien. Isabella podía recordar con claridad cómo a veces la mirada de Edward había penetrado hasta su alma para inundarla de ternura y calidez, pero por otra parte tampoco podía evitar recordar la forma en que la señora Denali se enroscaba a su cuello subida en su regazo, y entonces la amargura estallaba en ella con la misma violencia que una ola se estrella contra las rocas, dejándola temblorosa y deprimida.

Edward se dirigía al museo a pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en la biblioteca bebiendo hasta aturdirse para intentar apagar el brillo de unos ojos marrones de su mente, pero la presencia de su padre y sus continuas arengas habían logrado apartarlo de la botella y había decidido pasarse por allí. Tal vez le sirviera de distracción y al menos por un par de horas podría dejar de atormentarse con los recuerdos y el anhelo que sentía por su esposa.

Había hecho gran parte del camino en el carruaje, pero antes de llegar le había pedido a George que lo dejase a un par de calles de distancia del museo. Quizá el frío y cortante viento de enero sirviese para aclarar algo su mente. Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y por eso no vio a la pareja que venía charlando animadamente hacia él. El choque fue inevitable.

—Disculpe...

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de que acababa de toparse ni más ni menos que con Jacob Black.

Los celos nublaron su juicio y, por unos instantes, se imaginó estampando al hombre contra la pared del edificio frente al que se habían parado, para exigirle explicaciones sobre el paradero de Isabella. Pero entonces se fijó en que no iba solo; llevaba a una joven agarrada de su brazo. Jacob reaccionó antes, y a pesar de que su voz sonó algo tensa, se las arregló para realizar las pertinentes presentaciones.

—Renesmee, te presento a lord Masen... Lord Masen, le presento a Renesmee, mi prometida.

La joven inclinó la cabeza en una graciosa reverencia mientras él lanzaba una mirada sorprendida a Jacob, en cuyos ojos oscuros atisbó un destello de burla, como si le dijera: «¿qué esperabas?».

La alegre voz de Renesmee rompió el incómodo silencio.

—¿Lord Masen? Ese apellido me resulta familiar.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida. Se trata del esposo de... Isabella.

En los ojos de la joven brilló algo parecido al miedo. Jacob y ella habían hablado largo y tendido sobre sus sentimientos hacia Isabella. La joven temía que él le hubiese propuesto matrimonio sólo porque no podía casarse con quien realmente deseaba. A él le había costado trabajo convencerla de que no era así, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Renesmee estaba al tanto de la visita que unos días atrás Isabella había hecho a Jacob solicitando su ayuda, y observando el semblante rígido y serio de lord Masen, temió que de alguna forma averiguara la implicación de Jacob en la desaparición de su esposa. Era un hombre que intimidaba; por eso, al escuchar sus siguientes palabras, sintió cómo sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerla.

—Bien, señor Black, ahora que nos hemos encontrado, usted me dirá dónde se encuentra mi esposa.

No era una pregunta, y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Por qué supone que yo conozco su paradero?

Renesmee le apretó el brazo a Jacob tratando de advertirle silenciosamente de que no jugara con ese hombre.

—¡No me tome por idiota! ¡La vi dirigirse a su casa!

Ciertamente, Edward se sentía perturbado. Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo fantaseaba con encontrar a Isabella y arrastrarla de nuevo hasta donde debía estar —en su hogar, junto a él—, había otros momentos en los que el orgullo y, sobre todo, el miedo a que ella le confirmara sus peores temores hacían que tratara de olvidarla para siempre. Debería haber supuesto que esto último sería inútil: cuanto más lo intentaba más presente se hacía ella, más tiernos los momentos pasados juntos, más anheladas las caricias que se habían dedicado... Su vida se había convertido en un infierno, un erial en espera de una mano amorosa que plantara en él la más mínima semilla de esperanza.

Esa esperanza había venido de manos de quien menos lo hubiese esperado. Cuando el señor Black le había presentado a su prometida, había detectado en sus ojos un brillo inconfundible de orgullo y posesión.

Parecía evidente que la muchacha significaba mucho para él, y si eso era así, tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que la relación amorosa con Isabella realmente hubiese finalizado para siempre.

Jacob estudió brevemente el semblante del esposo de Isabella. Realmente era intimidador, con su mandíbula bien definida marcada por el gesto adusto y los claros ojos verdes entrecerrados observándolo. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si esperase propinar un golpe a un enemigo invisible de un momento a otro. Suspiró de manera audible y, mirando a Renesmee, que permanecía nerviosa a su lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior, murmuró:

—Querida, vamos a parar un coche y volverás a casa.

—¡Pero Jacob! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Ese hombre —susurró— parece perturbado; temo que te haga daño.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Lord Masen y yo tenemos que aclarar un par de asuntos y, en cuanto terminemos nuestra charla, volveré a casa sin dilación.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se sonrieron. Edward tuvo la impresión de que durante esos breves instantes fueron absolutamente ajenos a cualquier presencia que no fuese la de ellos mismos y no pudo evitar recordar con una punzada dolorosa cuántas veces había sentido él la misma sensación estando con Isabella. En ese momento, pasó un coche de alquiler y Jacob lo llamó. Cuando se paró, tomó la mano de Renesmee y besó su dorso, deteniendo sus labios un poco más de lo que se consideraba decente. La joven se volvió hacia él y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Edward salió de su ensimismamiento el tiempo suficiente como para recobrar sus buenos modales.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Renesmee.

—Espero poder decir lo mismo.

La respuesta de la joven sorprendió a Edward hasta el punto de hacerlo sonreír. ¡Vaya con la señorita Renesmee! ¡Tenía redaños!

Jacob permaneció observando cómo se marchaba el coche, y cuando éste se perdió de vista, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Y bien, ¿qué desea saber exactamente?

—Para empezar, podría contarme qué hay entre mi esposa y usted.

—¿Qué le parece si caminamos mientras hablamos?

Jacob había reparado en que la gente los miraba al pasar, y no era extraño: la seriedad del semblante de lord Masen daba a entender que no eran dos conocidos saludándose.

Edward se limitó a asentir y, en cuanto comenzaron a andar, Jacob empezó a hablar.

—Nos conocimos cuando ambos éramos niños. Las propiedades de nuestras familias estaban cerca y los dos compartíamos clases de piano... Ya desde pequeña Isabella destacaba, mientras que yo sólo aporreaba el teclado —aseguró, y sonrió tenuemente.

Edward supo que estaba rememorando esos momentos.

—No es usual que dos personas que no son familia compartan profesores.

—Sí, es cierto, pero en aquella época mi padre estaba muy enfermo y nosotros atravesábamos ciertas... dificultades económicas. El padre de Isabella accedió muy amablemente a que yo acudiese a recibir mi formación en su residencia junto a su hija. Ella fue como un rayo de sol; su vitalidad y su alegría me encandilaron desde el primer día.

Jacob no era consciente del gesto de desagrado que hacía Edward mientras le oía hablar de Isabella. Lo cierto era que lord Masen se reconocía perfectamente en las palabras del otro: él había sentido lo mismo.

—A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, pronto descubrí que no era feliz. Sus hermanas eran mucho mayores que ella y apenas si le hacían caso; sus padres..., bien, ellos sólo se preocupaban de casar a sus hijas de la manera más ventajosa posible. Isabella creía que se habían sentido terriblemente desilusionados cuando nació, ya que ansiaban un varón, y a pesar de que yo intentaba animarla, tratando de que desechara esos pensamientos, siempre sospeché que tenía razón.

Edward escuchaba a Jacob en absoluto silencio y descubrió, asombrado, que no le costaba imaginar a Isabella como a una niña falta de cariño. Pensó en el hecho increíble de que sus padres pudiesen sentirse desilusionados por haber engendrado otra hija sin valorar la maravillosa persona que era Isabella, porque escuchando a Jacob hablar de ella tuvo que reconocerlo.

Debía dejar de culparla por sus propios miedos, de apartarla por su incapacidad de aceptar el rechazo, y cuando lo comprendió, todo el tiempo perdido le hizo sentirse absurdo.

Jacob continuaba hablando; le contaba cómo cada vez esa niña solitaria que había sido Isabella y él pasaban más y más tiempo juntos, hasta que ambos se declararon su mutuo amor, un amor que había sido puro e inocente, pero que aun así hizo que los dientes de Edward chirriaran de puros celos. Por fin, Jacob llegó al momento en que Isabella y él se encontraron en el parque.

—Cuando vi a Isabella en la residencia de lady Stanley y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, ya sabía lo que iba a decirme... Lo sospeché por la forma en que le miraba a usted.

Edward lo observó, sorprendido, mientras el otro hombre le sonreía levemente.

—¿Acaso usted no lo sabe?

—¿Si no sé qué?

No podía evitar la aspereza que transmitía su voz. Jacob Black jamás le gustaría, por mucha prometida que tuviese.

—Que ella lo ama.

* * *

**Falta 1 cap. y el epílogo! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a patriciavaquero****92 (después de esta historia tengo otra que es de pocos caps. pero no es de época), GaByMaY91, CASBABYSWAN, the rainbowgirl, hildiux y ninacara! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Había llegado el momento de marcharse, y Isabella por fin había tomado una decisión. No era ni mucho menos lo que habría querido, pero la esperanza de ser amada por Edward ya había muerto para ella. Él la deseaba, era amable, la tenía en cuenta y mostraba cierto sentido posesivo, pero no la amaba, y sabía con absoluta certeza que seguir a su lado mientras Edward mantenía una amante no era posible, puesto que ella no podría soportarlo.

El acuerdo que había planeado le reportaría a él lo que deseaba y a ella tal vez algo de paz y tiempo para olvidarlo, porque debía tratar de expulsarlo de su mente, de su corazón, de su alma, de su piel, y tenía que convencerse de que eso sería posible alguna vez.

Pensaba regresar a la residencia de Londres y allí plantearle su acuerdo: un heredero a cambio de su libertad. Aunque continuaran casados, él debería permitirle vivir en el campo, donde se podría instalar en alguna casita y criar a su hijo hasta que llegase el momento de internarlo en una escuela. Una vez que ella hubiese parido a su heredero, él no podría reclamarle nada más. Edward aceptaría, pues nada perdía, y ella... ella rezaría para ser capaz de curar sus heridas sin perder demasiado de sí misma en el proceso.

Había dejado su escaso equipaje recogido y había pagado a la señora Sutherland, así que ya nada la retenía allí, pero antes de marcharse se había acercado hasta el faro, y contemplaba las olas golpear contra las rocas mientras el agudo graznido de las gaviotas rivalizaba con el bramido del mar. Sentía una extraña semejanza con las rocas sobre las que se encontraba, golpeadas repetidamente por el mar inmisericorde unas veces, y otras, besadas con suavidad por la caricia salada del oleaje en calma. Era inútil retrasar el momento, de modo que dio un profundo suspiro y se obligó a volverse y caminar hasta la posada.

Entonces, lo vio.

Edward estaba de pie a apenas cinco metros de ella. Probablemente no lo había oído llegar debido al fuerte silbido del viento. La miraba fijamente, con el semblante desprovisto de emoción, y Isabella no pudo decidir si se sentía furioso o fríamente indiferente. Se quedaron durante unos tensos segundos contemplándose el uno al otro mientras el corazón de Isabella se debatía entre la intensa alegría y anhelo que siempre experimentaba al verlo y la amargura de un final que sabía inevitable. Por fin, logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para comenzar a andar hacia su esposo. Ya que estaba allí le explicaría sus condiciones antes de perder el valor.

—Edward...

—Isabella...

El hombre tuvo que reprimir el intenso deseo de apartarle del rostro el suave cabello que el viento insistía en despeinar y besarla con toda el ansia que su ausencia había despertado en él.

—¿Cómo has sabido...?

Él no la dejó terminar.

—Me encontré con el señor Black; él me lo dijo.

Ella necesitó unos segundos para asimilar el extraordinario hecho de que Edward y Jacob hubiesen conversado y que este último le hubiese revelado su paradero.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que hablar.

Edward no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarla de forma extraña, y Isabella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Para ocultar su inquietud, empezó a decir atropelladamente:

—Edward, he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, en nuestro matrimonio, y...

Le costaba horrores encontrar las palabras adecuadas, esas que pudieran convencerlo de que lo que le proponía era lo mejor, esas que sonaran convincentes no sólo a los oídos de Edward, sino principalmente a los suyos.

—Bueno, los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio fue un error desde el principio.

Isabella hablaba con rapidez, evitando mirar a Edward de frente, por eso no pudo ver cómo éste apretaba la mandíbula a la vez que una sombra de pesar cubría sus ojos. Cada vez más nerviosa por el silencio de su esposo, continuó:

—No negaré que ha habido momentos de cordial armonía entre nosotros, pero los desencuentros entre ambos han sido mayores y..., bueno, las últimas circunstancias me han hecho comprender que resulta absurdo tratar de mantener vivo lo que estaba condenado a morir desde antes de nacer...

Ahora su discurso empezaba a salir con fluidez; de hecho, se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad tratando de creérselo.

La voz seria y distante de Edward la sobresaltó:

—¿A qué circunstancias te refieres exactamente?

—Bueno, tú y la señora Denali...

Bien, ya lo había dicho, y él no tendría la desvergüenza de negar lo que sus propios ojos habían visto.

—Isabella, no fue tal como tú lo imaginas —la interrumpió él.

«Después de todo, sí, ha tenido la desfachatez de negarlo.» Una rabia burbujeante e hirviente subió por su pecho a la vez que sentía el cruel mordisco del despecho. Se obligó a respirar hondo para tratar de controlar la ira que sentía; no quería tener una escena con Edward y arruinar las posibilidades de convencerlo para que aceptara su plan. Así que, como si no lo hubiese oído, continuó:

—Evidentemente, no tenemos más opción que seguir juntos, por lo que he pensado una forma de lograr que esto no nos perjudique demasiado.—Había llegado el momento. No se permitió ni un segundo de vacilación —: Estoy dispuesta a cumplir mis votos conyugales hasta que conciba un heredero si a cambio tú me permites vivir en el campo y te comprometes a no exigirme nada más... nunca.

Edward se había quedado de piedra. Por unos terribles instantes pensó que su cuerpo no reaccionaría, a pesar de que en su mente bullían miles de ideas y las palabras de Isabella daban vueltas en su cabeza. No podían ser verdad, no era cierto todo lo que había dicho, estaba dolida, y por eso se había atrevido a expresar ese trato inaceptable en voz alta. De repente, todo su estupor y su dolor afloraron.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

Isabella se encogió al percibir en la voz de Edward furia y algo más, algo parecido a la amargura.

—¿¡Momentos de cordial armonía, dices?! —continuó él—. ¿Qué momentos son ésos? ¡Di, maldita sea!

Edward se iba acercando mientras ella, mirándolo fascinada, retrocedía.

—¿Acaso te refieres a cuando gemías debajo de mí? ¿O quizá son esos momentos en los que me suplicabas que te hiciese mía?

Isabella, sin que pudiera evitarlo, notó cómo traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—¿Ésos son los momentos de «cordial armonía»? —Él no esperó respuesta—. Yo creía que se trataba de pasión, la pasión más arrolladora que he sentido jamás por nadie, y todo era perfecto porque tú eres mi esposa.

Edward sentía una incómoda irritación en los ojos y, durante unos terribles segundos, temió echarse a llorar ante Isabella. ¡Dios mío!, ¿estaría el señor Black equivocado? Desde luego esas palabras tan duras e implacables no parecían proceder de una mujer que amaba a su esposo.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a echarme esos momentos en cara después de haber estado retozando con tu amante delante de mis narices? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

Isabella ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba gritando. Toda su rabia había sido liberada por fin.

—¡Te he dicho que no es mi amante!

—¡Yo os vi!

—Lo que viste fue a una mujer sobre mi regazo tratando de besarme. —Ante la mirada de suficiencia que le lanzó Isabella, continuó explicando—:Yo acababa de rechazarla.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerme eso?

—¡Por supuesto! Isabella, nunca te he engañado —replicó, poniendo de relieve su inmenso temor a ser rechazado—. Ni siquiera creyendo que amabas a Jacob he buscado el calor de otra mujer.

Ella luchaba por creerle, pero sentía demasiado miedo de volver a sufrir. Aun así, se obligó a decir:

—Hace mucho que dejé de amar a Jacob.

Edward sonrió sin humor y, moviendo la cabeza, se dispuso a abrir su corazón sin conciencia cabal de lo que hacía, simplemente dejando fluir unos sentimientos que permanecían anclados dentro de él y que amenazaban con ahogarlo si no les daba salida.

—He vivido con miedo todos y cada uno de los días que he pasado a tu lado: cuando te veía en silencio me preguntaba si pensabas en él, cuando tocabas el piano imaginaba que tu música iba dirigida a él, y la primera vez que te besé supuse que sentías repugnancia al comparar mis besos con los suyos...

—¡Oh, Edward!

¿Realmente había sido tan grande su tormento? Pensarlo la inundó de un sentimiento agridulce.

—Sólo cuando te hacía mía podía soñar que me pertenecías por completo, que sólo yo ocupaba tus pensamientos.

—¡Y así era!

Él pareció no oírla.

—Ahora me propones un trato humillante... —Su voz se endureció—. Si piensas abandonarme no te lo impediré, pero debes saber que no quiero nada de ti. Me iré de Inglaterra y tú no tendrás que darme un heredero. Podrás considerarte completamente libre.

Isabella permaneció muda, mirándolo y preguntándose en qué momento su plan se le había ido de las manos. Nada había salido como esperaba, y la duda mezclada con un exaltado sentimiento de esperanza recobrada pugnaba por tomar el control de sus pensamientos. Edward no le había dicho que la amaba, pero sus palabras significaban eso, ¿no? La indecisión hacía mella en ella.

Edward, por su parte, empezó a notar cómo sus manos temblaban. Deseó poder retirar todas y cada una de las palabras de su ultimátum, tragarse su orgullo por una vez y no tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que ella decidiese aceptar: no sabía cómo resistiría en el caso de que así fuese. Pero haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad tenaz permaneció en silencio, tratando de controlar la expresión de su rostro mientras por dentro sentía que se moriría si Isabella se alejaba de su lado.

Incapaz de decidir si podía confiar en Edward y con un miedo atroz a equivocarse, Isabella enterró la cara entre las manos mientras amargos sollozos sacudían sus hombros.

Edward no pensó lo que hacía; simplemente sintió que cada uno de los sollozos que escapaban del cuerpo de su mujer desgarraban su propia alma, y lleno de ternura y compasión, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, a la vez que posaba sus labios en el suave cabello femenino, sintiéndose profundamente reconfortado al aspirar el familiar aroma que siempre parecía acompañarla.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor mío? ¿Por qué lloras?

Su preocupación por ella era más grande que el miedo a la posible respuesta y trató de mantener la calma, aunque notaba con creciente horror que un tenue temblor se apoderaba de sus miembros.

La ternura de su esposo la desarmó y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras surgieron de su boca como lo hace el agua de una presa cuando se rompe el muro que las contiene.

—Edward, ¿acaso no lo sabes? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Él alzó su cara y se miró en los achocolatados ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Luché contra ti y contra mis sentimientos, pero la batalla estaba perdida desde el principio, pues aunque quise aferrarme al cariño y las promesas que Jacob y yo nos habíamos hecho, pronto dejaron de tener significado si las comparaba con lo que sentía y siento por ti... Cuando te vi con esa mujer sentí un dolor tan grande que me asusté porque entonces comprendí el inmenso poder que mi amor por ti te concede y... ¡Tengo tanto miedo, Edward!

Edward sentía su corazón henchido de amor y gratitud: ella lo amaba y él...

—¡Isabella, jamás temas que te lastime! Eres mi vida, y estos días sin ti han sido una tortura. Creo que me enamoré de ti nada más verte. Por eso y sólo por eso acepté casarme contigo: me intrigabas e interesabas más de lo que ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Cuando supe lo de Jacob, sentí tantos celos que creo que enloquecí un poco, pero romper nuestro compromiso y hacer lo más sensato, que era justamente lo que tú me pedías, estaba fuera de toda consideración: no soportaba la idea de que fueras de otro y me propuse conquistarte, desplazar a Jacob de tu corazón. Me justificaba a mi mismo de miles de formas, pero la verdad simple y sencilla, Isabella, es que te amo como nunca hubiese creído que un ser humano puede amar a otro.

La risa y el llanto se mezclaron en el rostro de Isabella, que acarició con ternura la mejilla de Edward, borrando con sus dedos el rastro de unas lágrimas tenues que sin notarlo había derramado.

—Queridísimo Edward, tan bello, tan fuerte, tan noble...

—Tan tuyo.

—Tan mío.

Unieron sus labios y ni el aullido del viento ni el graznido de las gaviotas pudieron acallar el clamor jubiloso de sus dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

* * *

**Se terminó esta historia, solo falta el epílogo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, sonia sandria, hildiux y the rainbowgirl! Besos!**


	18. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Y… de repente tú**

**.**

**Epílogo**

_Unos meses más tarde_

La música del órgano inundó de graves sonidos la iglesia engalanada con flores y cintas blancas. Jacob se volvió hacia la entrada justo cuando Renesmee hacía su aparición; estaba radiante vestida de blanco, y él pensó que parecía un ángel.

En ese momento, un desgarrado sollozo se elevó por encima de las notas del órgano, y Jacob alzó sus ojos al cielo a la vez que miraba a su madre. Contrariamente a lo que él había pensado, ésta había recibido la noticia de su boda con Renesmee con enorme júbilo, y los había sorprendido a ambos al afirmar que ella lo veía venir.

Se sentía más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo estado jamás y absolutamente en paz consigo mismo; todas sus dudas habían quedado olvidadas en el momento en que había aceptado ante ella y ante el mundo lo que verdaderamente sentía. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo al ver tantos rostros conocidos, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la hermosa mujer de vientre abultado que tenía su mano encerrada entre las de su esposo. La felicidad era evidente en sus rostros, y Jacob se sonrojó ligeramente al sorprender a lord Masen colocando un mechón rebelde tras la oreja de su esposa. No fue el hecho en sí lo que le hizo sentir que invadía un momento íntimo, sino la mirada que ambos intercambiaron.

Por fin, Renesmee llegó a su lado, y él tomó su mano y la besó.

Cuando el pastor pronunció las palabras que los convertían en marido y mujer, Jacob se volvió impaciente hacia su esposa y, levantándole el velo, la besó con tanto ardor que se oyeron algunas risitas entre los presentes.

Algunas horas más tarde, mientras observaba a los invitados charlando animadamente y a Renesmee ejerciendo de anfitriona con la naturalidad y el encanto que la caracterizaban, Jacob se preguntó hasta cuándo tendría que aguantar el tedio de su celebración de bodas para poder marcharse con su esposa... Su esposa. Dedicó unos instantes a paladear las palabras como si se tratase de un exquisito manjar, y en ese momento escuchó la suave risa de Isabella a su espalda.

—Querido Jacob, la impaciencia es demasiado evidente en tu rostro.

Él se volvió y correspondió a su sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está tu esposo? No querría que me retara a duelo si nos ve hablando...

—¡Oh, vamos, Jacob! Sabes que Edward jamás haría nada tan descabellado.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada, evidenciando que ponía en duda sus palabras, aunque ambos sabían que estaba bromeando. De repente, Isabella se puso seria y comentó:

—¿Sabes?, creo que de alguna forma tu vida y la mía están entrelazadas.

Él la miró con sorpresa y meditó unos instantes sobre eso; luego, asintió levemente.

—Siempre habrá un lugar para ti en mi corazón, Isabella...

—Y en el mío para ti: ese lugar reservado a la primera sonrisa, a la primera palabra amable, a la primera ilusión... Ese lugar siempre será tuyo.

Ambos se sonrieron con la confianza que da la verdadera amistad y, apretando sus manos por última vez, volvieron sus ojos a la multitud, buscando cada uno al amor de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**La historia se llama Y de repente tú y la autora es Lola Rey.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas!**

**La semana que viene voy a subir otra adaptación! Mientras tanto pueden leer "Un camino salvaje" que es una adaptación corta de 5 caps. y ya esta completa.  
**

**Les dejo mi facebook por cualquier pregunta, comentario o sugerencia: Elizabella Cwb**

**Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
